No Rest For The Traitor
by NamelessNarrator
Summary: / PART FOUR OF BLAZING LIGHT'S STORY /Cromach is a griffon soldier who, as many young ones do, suffers from being too smart for his own good. He coasts through life until the point when he breaks one of the fundamental rules of Griffon Imperial Legion and gets punished for it. Unfortunately for him, the punishment for said transgression is death.
1. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: Accident

Beginnings are always hard, right?

I could start with my being drafted into the army but it was obvious to my family that I was an excellent soldier material and the order would come eventually. How much of that sentence is true? Very little. Am I a liar? Of course not! I just like to put things in the one perspective that suits me. Like what kind of moron would speak the truth all the time?

Well, it sort of really began when my father wanted me to stop rolling my ass all over the couch and do something with my life. Something in this case being a short career in the Griffon Imperial Legion. Okay, I am lazy. At least lazy enough not to bother with defending myself. Not lazy enough to be a slowly walking blob of fat, heck no. I used to be in a decent shape even before I joined the G.I.L. and the first months in the training center left me sneering at civillians. Not too openly, of course, since the recruitment and training was in my home town and most griffons knew me.

I gotta admit that despite my initial aversion to being told by a griffon with even less brain matter than an average dinner before preparation that I'm just a worm and the army is there to make something out of me I actually enjoyed the short recruit stage of my career. The stories about Griffon Empire being threatened by minotaur tribes from the north, zebra warlords from the south and the peace with ponies from the west overseas caught my attention. Yes, griffon army considers peace a threat as well. They just prefer to think about it as a delayed war.

In short, it was fun listening to griffons with mechanical legs, tasers in their prosthetic talons and ocular enhancement in one eye and their tales about wiping out manticores, sandworms or even... changelings. It was fun to be doing exercises while they recounted escorting our dignitaries through pony territories, to listen to their experiences with pony magic or fighting dragons.

Then the fun was over. After about half a year of swinging practice weaponry and running around in the sand like an idio- soldier I got shipped out.

I was in the batch of newbies sent to reinforce our western border fortresses because of rumors of an alliance between ponies and changelings being prepared. I have no clue how ponies could be that stupid but they're digging their own grave. Still, our glorious emperor deemed it necessary to be safe against their growing military might and sudden increase in information warfare capabilities.

Yes, their spying is still limited to sending their new changeling pets or their usual snobby diplomats while we can acquire images directly with long-range cameras but even with our technology being few steps ahead of them their magic is always the real problem.

With my head full of combat theory and desire to protect the homeland I arrived here... the Imperial fortress number I-don't-give-a-crap and got a bite of reality sandwich.

First it was the history lesson. Ponies have recently suffered an attack by an unknown enemy using superior magic, technology and training. They somehow won, surprising our media everywhere. About one month later the changeling peace treaty really was signed and then the high officers began soiling their pantaloons. Another month passed and the worst fears of the brass came true. NOTHING was going on. Not a single movement of pony military was visible which meant only one thing - they were preparing for a total war.

Yes, we are a slightly paranoid race. In our defense, being surrounded on all sides by enemies for most of the Empire's existence tends to stick.

How does the entire thing relate to me?

In no way whatsoever. No, really. What the army recruitment officers sort of held off from telling the newbies was that while everyone starts in one of the border strongholds they also end there unless some big conflict occurs. Fortunately, I found things about myself that help me actually enjoy this place.

Border soldiers are freaking LAZY. Surrounded by desert on three sides and a sea port city on the fourth one all they can do in peace time is do the drills, patrol the city, get drunk and, let's say, enjoy the close company of each other.

To explain things a bit more clearly, there is very small amount of female griffons serving in the military and the ones that are there...

...well, after taking one look at them I realized I enjoyed male butts way more than anything they had to offer. Don't take it the wrong way, I PREFER girls but these golems are scary. Funnily enough, a lot of the guys around here feel the same way. Some of them have girlfriends or wives back home but enjoy the paid company of 'experienced' female port workers. The problem lies in the fact that gambling and banging are the only decent passtimes around and border soldier's pay isn't the best.

Why am I dancing around the subject that much?

Well, being gay is strictly forbidden in the military. In truth it's an open secret that most guys bang each other around here but as long as it doesn't get excessive noone cares too much. As I said, I would prefer having fun with one of the girl soldiers around but that sort of goes away when I realize most of them could crush my ribcage with one long-taloned hand. Truth be told, there's something to guys though. Maybe it's the way my fellow bunkmate is currently drilling me from behind and making my beak drool or maybe it's maybelline.

Who knows...

It's just another lazy day in the Griffon Empire and me and my roommate are doing our 'warm-up' before the morning practice.

"YOU'RE LATE, MAGGOTS!" the door to our room slams open.

The terror passing through me at hearing that voice makes my partner scream in pain as my butt clenches hard enough to snap a metal bar.

What did I say about the open male-on-male relationships within the army? Yeah, we're in deeeeeeep trouble.

"It's not what it looks like," I grin like a total moron.

"Help... meeeeee..." groans the griffon stuck inside me, currently probably worrying about the possibility of ever having kids.

Even in a situation like this I have enough dexterity to bend my leg and push him away.

"Thankssss..."

"Private Cromach! I'm pretty sure I've just caught you in flagranti with private Harrison over there. The wind still whistling inside your backside is a decent giveaway."

Okay, I'm dead. When I said that behaviour like this isn't tolerated I meant it. I guess my last choice is going to be gun or rope.

"Um, I was just warming up not to underperform during the morning practice and-"

"-and poor Harrison groaning in unspeakable agony at the moment just happened to think you were a vampire and impaled you with his morning wood," drill sargeant Jones completes.

Screw it, if I'm going down then I'm going down swinging.

"I knew we were soulmates, sarge! We already finish each other's sentences."

I was hoping Jones would either find it funny enough to let me off the hook or at least make him boil in case he wouldn't. I was wrong. The little grin on his feathery face just shows how little time I have left.

"As little as I enjoy this," Jones grins devilishly, proving he indeed enjoys this way too much, "I have to report this abominable behaviour to my superiors-"

"Sir-" Harrison tries to stop the inevitable verdict.

"Shut up, private Buffy," snickers Jones and continues.

"-As I said, I have to report private Cromach's behaviour. This isn't the first time this happened and endangered the security of the fortress."

"That's a bit overkill, sargeant," Harrison defends me.

"Do you wish to join him in his sentence?"

"Wait... I'm not being hanged as well?"

"I'm not an unfair griffon, Harrison. You are an example of good behaviour and I'm willing to overlook this in your case. Comach, however, is basically this unit's free lay who can't even stand on watch properly!"

Oh... that. Jones has hated me since my coming here but he hates everyone. Unfortunately, few days ago he found out about why I loved to sign up for night patrols. The official armor covers a big part of griffon's body and is very heavy and padded. I found out that if you stick pieces of bent metal into the gaps around knee guards and arm guards you can make the entire thing stand up by itself and sleep inside it.

Ah well, greatest minds are so often misunderstood. It also didn't help that I fell asleep in an alley next to a store being robbed and the patrol sent to investigate led by Jones found me.

"I realize I might not be an example of the best soldier-" I begin.

Jones' eye twitches.

"-nevermind. So... when is my trial?"

"Trial?" Jones laughs, "You're not getting any of that sort. I'll just give you a choice. We can either drop you off in the middle of the desert and tell your family you died heroically in battle, slaying dozens of attacking nomad raiders, after all we don't want the prestige of the Legion to drop. The other option is that we execute you outright but tell your family the truth and let them live with the shame. It would be much less painful than the 'slowly starve and go insane in the desert' option though. Guess which one I would prefer."

"The 'Let Cromach go and clean the latrines for a year' option?" I ask innocently.

Jones mirrors my tone.

"Swing and a miss, private. I would much rather let what little brain is in your head boil in the heat of the midday sun, THEN bring your dribbling and mumbling self to your family, tell them the truth and watch them disembowel you on their own."

"Graphic," I comment, "Let's go with the desert option. Do I get a gun with one bullet?"

"Of course! We aren't monsters."

Hah, joke's on him! If I have to die anyway then I'll protect my family's honor and can off myself as soon as they clear the horizon.

Fuck...

Stay positive! Stay positive! I might be able to get out of the desert, right? Some novels said it was possible.

"How long do I have before you take me away?"

"We're loading the thrusters already."

Damn. That means Jones had all this planned out. I guess our morning routine with Harrison wasn't too difficult to find out. Soon, soldiers will strap me to their backs and fly me off to the desert using small rockets to boost the flight distance during one session to prevent me from just flying back in the same time it takes them to return.

Then they'll give me a standard issue army gun loaded with one bullet. After all, they aren't monsters.


	2. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: No Mercy

"Are we there yet?"

"Soon."

"Hey, Jones-"

"That's sargeant Jones, walking corpse."

"I'm a civillian now, peck me. Was I really that bad at mindless asskiss- soldiering?"

"Your every breath shamed my profession and your wannabe smart comments do it still."

"Come on! I've never seen you do anything more than I do daily. The only difference being you were yelling at me during practice and I was actually doing it. Speaking of which, you should really cut down on the donuts or you'll need rockets to keep you flying at all."

"Spit out as much of that nonsense as you like. I'm done with you and so is the Legion."

"Really? Just for banging Harrison? What's the big deal? I saw you double-teamed by two other dudes. I know you visit the brothel in the city. I know commander Johnson enjoys the barrel as much as anyone. So why am I gonna get screwed over this?"

Barrel in this case being basically a wooden box with many holes and enough space for one griffon inside. The term gloryhole comes to mind but with many more holes... glory-sieve perhaps?

"Aah... your misery just makes my day so much brighter. Moreso because you don't realize how worthless you actually are and were. You are good at using weapons, you are in a good shape and you do what you are told, or yelled at to do it. Do you think that's unique? You are trash, Cromach! Every single Legion member can do that. None of that is your doing. THE LEGION has the best training methods, THE LEGION can make soldier out of pretty much anyone and THE LEGION gave you all you're good at."

Jones' speech ends in shouting. I gotta admit it sort of hurt and not only my ears.

"Then why, sargeant? Why can't I just be a normal patrol grunt?"

"THAT'S WHY! THAT QUESTION IS THE EXACT REASON!-"

Jones takes a deep breath.

"-We are the strongest military in the world and we have a reputation to uphold. As long as everyone fears us we won't have to fight. Griffons like you get filtered out by the system. Do you really think we care about whom you bang? That rule is just a convenient excuse to get rid of those who have none of the talents the military really needs... like you. We are the best. We need only those who can go beyond the call of duty, who can push themselves harder than anyone else and who can keep their cool under pressure. You are just a useless sack of meat who recieved military training, that's all."

"Hey! Now that I know it I can do that. Would you prefer killing me instead of me becoming a supersoldier?"

"Cromach, we aren't stupid. If the Legion recruitment poster said 'Every part of your body belongs to us and you'll die if it doesn't.' noone other than psychopaths or griffons with death wish would join. We don't need those either, that's what foreign legion is for," Jones chuckles, "The Legion can teach a lot of things but we only keep those who are worth teaching in the first place. Do you see the problem?"

I do.

"Well, can't you just give me a dishonorable discharge or something?"

"No. I feel like I'm doing the world a favor by taking you out of it. You, who has been blessed in all respects other than your heart, just want to be an average nobody. I can't stand that, all that wasted potential. Maybe it's because you're young and stupid, maybe it's something deeper. As you are now you are of no value to anyone. No griffon should waste their time with you, not even as an assistant cat litterbox cleaner. You. Are. A. Waste. Of. Oxygen."

He's not lying! He's right about everything! How? Was it that obvious from day one? I am smart! I am physically capable!

Have I ever tried something new, something I wasn't hundred percent sure about?

Jones snickers.

"Finally realizing it's over?" he continues, "All that bravado gone? Yeah, that usually happens... right before the begging starts. To be honest, I'm surprised you chose the desert instead of the firing squad."

"W-Why?"

I can't control the sudden shaking.

"Because griffons like you are cowards. No exception. Too afraid to use their natural talent to reach for the stars and fail. Smart ones are the worst, always knowing the reason why they shouldn't bother trying. I actually liked your sleeping-in-armor trick. Pretty ingenious."

"Would begging help?" I keep looking at the ground rapidly whizzing under us.

"Of course not. It might make me feel better though."

Our flight slows down and gradually stops, meaning the two griffon carriers have burned through half of their fuel supply. The sun is slowly setting. Judging from the speed of our flight, I must be at least four days' worth of unassisted flight in the desert south of the fortress. That means I can get to the ocean by going west... too bad I have no clue which direction is which.

Wait! I can deduce that from the way they decide to fly back unless they do a quick reacharound to confuse me.

We land, Jones unties me and the two carriers let me drop on the searing sand. Yelping, I stand up immediately. My hind paws feel like they're on fire but fortunately the talons on my arms are way less sensitive. Within seconds I am sweating. The only thing keeping me from being too depressed is that all three griffons around me are in way worse shape.

To explain Jones' talk about me being naturally physically gifted for a griffon - I am completely white from head to paws. Well, the talons are black but who cares, they're not important. It's one of the most useful colors a griffon can be born with because here, in the desert-ridden Empire, it allows for greater resistance to the heat of the sun. The second best is the color of sand for obvious stealthy reasons.

I also have green eyes. That's not exactly useful in any special way except that it looks hella good. Hey! I have to somehow keep my spirits up... at least while I can still think without talking to the rocks and sand.

To my surprise, Jones hands me three items. One is the loaded gun I was expecting. The second one is a full water bottle and the last one jingles when I take it from his hand. It's a small bag filled with gold coins.

"What is this?" my eyes dart from the bag to Jones.

"This is a unique punishment as very little griffons actually choose to go with it. Trust me, you will regret doing so pretty soon. There are two upsides though. You know about the one that will allow your family to escape shame," he smiles to himself as he says that, "The other one is that if you somehow survive you will be a free griffon. You will have passed the harshest test the Legion can put you through and that is remarkable in some way. There is gold and even gems in that bag. You will never be able to join the G.I.L. again but..."

"This will help me start a life somewhere," I finish Jones' thought.

"I wouldn't count on it though. I consider you to be a worthless turd."

"Heh. I'll show you, Jones. I will get through this and prove to you you're wrong. I'm not a coward. I'm just too smart for wasting energy pointlessly."

Those words feel empty and Jones' laugh doesn't help.

"To me? I'm finally done with you, Cromach. It might be a good idea to start proving something to yourself."

The trio jumps into the air and after few flaps of their wings they spread them and start the thrusters. They clear the horizon before I can blink more than few times.

So here I am, alone, with enough water to last about a day or possibly two if I ration it correctly and my white feathers are as good as I think at reflecting sunlight.

My eyes involuntarily stop on the loaded gun.

There's no reason to think about that yet. I'm in a fairly good situation all things considered. After drawing an arrow in the sand pointing in the direction the others flew away I take flight as well. The point is to fly as high up as I can and look for the ocean to find out which way west is.

Failure.

The attempt is disorienting though and when I return I'm glad I drew the arrow. Having had nothing to eat and drink for the entire day, I have to take a sip from my water reserve.

I walk and walk and walk.

I could fly but I see no reason to waste more energy. Endurance and patience are way more important traits to have than speed. The leather strap on the water bottle around my neck feels heavier and heavier. It was easy to ignore both the bottle and the little bag hanging on the belt around my waist at first but after about an hour of walking even the gun feels heavy... and inviting.

Head hurts. Feathers aren't as good at reflecting the setting sun as I thought.

The main problem of travellers crossing long stretches of sand isn't the sun. That kills only the unprepared ones. The real deal is the lack of direction and the natural tendency of living creatures not to walk straight. I have no clue how it works but I heard stories about lost caravans the members of which killed themselves after finding their own tracks and realizing the've gone in a huge circle.

The evening comes and the heat subdues.

I can't help thinking about Jones' impression of me as much as I try not to. Griffons back home liked me despite me being fairly good at everything and overshadowing them quite often. I've never been a threat to anyone so maybe that's why. Everyone around wanted to have a family, to be the top of their field, to roll in gold or other things.

I wanted to have fun. Seriously, what's the point of living for eighty years but spending most of it by working my ass off? I can't be kissing one chick, groping another one and boning the third, all that while being pumped from behind by the hottest dude I can find when I'm sixty, right? What's so wrong with me wanting to do my eight hours of work with as little effort as possible and then enjoy myself with friends?

NOTHING!

Jones might be right about me being able to do way more than I've been doing. He might be right about me being a horrible soldier but I DO have a goal. I want to enjoy myself. I'm smart enough to make that happen and the fact that I don't care about work enough just means I can do whatever I stumble upon. I can sell vegetables or I can repair mechanical stuff, it doesn't matter. Well, I really enjoyed soldiering. Small town girls were really into fit young soldiers capable of making them squeal the entire night.

With the dry, burning air turning into pleasantly warm, I take flight. I know I have to control my thirst if I want to get out of this damn place so I take just a sip again. The wind rustling in my feathers feels like someone running their hands all over my body.

I cough. The temperature keeps going down and I have to drop on the sand again just to keep my paws warm. Unfortunately, the night is sapping the heat from the sand dangerously fast.

I had my head full of plans and rationing so I didn't die of thirst...

...so much that I forgot the night is as deadly as the day.

Freezing to death, that's new.

Okay, think fast! Air is beginning to sting me, paws are getting numb.

Running? Cold sweat... death.

Flying? The same problem.

Quick walking? Not good enough.

Something between all those options seems possible.

I start marching as fast as I can without having to breathe too much and jump in the air every few steps. It looks retarded but it sort of keeps my paws from freezing too much and it is warming me up enough.

Another problem arises. As good as my constitution is this pace is exhausting after about two hours. I'm lucky the moon is bathing the desert in its light and I think I'm going in the right direction. Unfortunately, the sand keeps shifting with my every step and the pain in my muscles is becoming too intense.

I have to rest but I can't fall asleep. I take another sip of water. It is warm! It being so close to my body actually allowed it to stay warm enough.

Quarter of the bottle is gone now. I stop sitting on the ground and hugging the bottle which is slowly going cold. My loss of control thinned my chances of survival considerably.

On the other hand, I can now keep going. Perhaps I'll be able to catch few hours of sleep in the morning before it's too hot. Feathers or not, the cold is barely bearable. Most of the night has passed but I'm now coughing, sneezing and shivering.

With the moon finally hiding beyond the horizon, I fall into the sand and pass out. Morning and evening seem to be the best times to sleep in the desert if you have no cover. Well, maybe not but I can't go on anyway. With twinging in my every muscle I start the new day.

My wings are burning. I got lucky that the idea of covering my head with my wings to prevent heat loss was more helpful than expected. It stopped me from waking up with devastating heat stroke or not waking up at all. Unfortunately, I think I won't be flying any time soon, every movement hurts too much.

I have to stop myself from drinking again and again.

Walking through the day is way more grueling than the late afternoon yesterday.

I can't go on. I have blisters on my paws. My wings are half-baked from shielding my head and the water bottle is almost empty.

I have to.

Stop looking at the gun!

"Yeah, stop trying to take the easy way out," says the passing pink elephant on a bicycle.

My vision is blurring and I rub my eyes. It doesn't help.

One step.

One step.

Go on...

I avoid looking in the distance just to stop myself from seeing the endless dunes.

A groan escapes my throat as I fall on the sand and burn myself yet again. It was supposed to be a scream but the quiet agonized wheezing is the most I can pull off. Clawing at the sand, I pull myself up and resume walking.

Something is in the distance.

An oasis.

The day burned away my illusions about surviving in this place long enough to return to civilization. The sun is slowly going down but it will still be long time before the air stops burning my lungs with every breath.

My determination lasted almost an entire one day. This really is the harshest punishment the Griffon Imperial Legion can put me through.

I look at the gun again.

If the shimmer in the distance is an oasis then it's good. If it isn't then I still have the gun.

NO!

I won't let Jones beat me. I won't let him win by breaking me!

Pulling out the pistol and cocking it, I aim into the air and pull the trigger.

Nothing happens.

I try again and when the bang fails to happen I realize Jones didn't load the gun. He didn't give me the option of taking the merciful way out.

"FUCK YOU, JONES! YOU HEAR ME? FUCK YOU! YOUR ENTIRE FANILY! FUCK YOUR MORALS AND PRIDE!"

My only answer is the hissing of my tears when they touch the sand.

Sobbing and whimpering to myself, I press on towards either an oasis or a sand illusion.


	3. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: Dinner

"I am a griffon and I'm walking through sand-"

I'm sort of dragging myself by my talons but noone is here to fact-check my mumbling.

"-walky walky sand. Walking through sand."

Why am I here? Oh right, the shimmering in the distance. Do I want to look forward and see the truth? Is it really an oasis or am I going to leave just a set of bleached bones in the sand?

Bravado and lies burn away easily in the heat of the desert sun. On the other hand, I know how beef jerky must feel.

Bad news - it's not an oasis. Good news - it's not an illusion.

There is a swirling barrier in front of me. It looks like some sort of a mist dome impossible to see through. It doesn't reflect anything or bend the light around it. Living wind comes to mind and as soon as it does the shimmering makes much more sense. The fluid movement of the whiter patterns in the grey wall resembles clouds slowly moving through the sky.

"That can't be right."

Magic. Here in the desert.

The more interesting thing is that I think I know what this is now, at least I know the stories about it. If I'm right of course. If I'm not then this might just be some remnant of pony-griffon wars that ravaged greater part of this continent ages ago and left most of it uninhabitable.

Did you think the amount of deserts on a continent this far north of the equator was normal?

Bracing myself for being sucked into space or twisted through several more dimensions, I push a claw through the barrier.

I was right.

The mist circling around my hand feels like a fresh breeze. It doesn't take too much to make me jump through because I have to get out of the sun. Every feather, every nerve in my body enjoys the chill passing through me as if I've just dived into deep water. Well, not the gasping for breath part.

There really is an oasis inside the wind barrier - a lucid blue pool, few trees, all the fun jazz...

...and a diner. A good old rustic roadside diner with the neon sign right above the entrance reading Zeph's. The piece of sandy road cut off on both sides by the barrier is passing by the building and is the final clue to where I am.

I've stumbled upon a legend. That or I've gone insane in the sand and am currently chewing on my paw and howling.

There are stories every experienced caravan leader has heard over the years about this place. Not only them but also travellers lost in the desert, soldiers surviving nomad raids often talk about this place... about how the owner saved their lives.

I've heard my share of them. In the port where I am- was stationed in there was enough griffons, ponies and other merchants that would swear that during their journey they stopped to buy supplies in a place just like this. Of course, none of them could agree on the location, leaving the listeners thinking they just suffered a sunstroke and dragged themselves out of the desert on self-preservation instinct alone.

Zeph's...

The best chilli shop in the entire world, owned by a pony on top of it. Food-lovers from all parts of the Empire agree on this place being the top of that field. The important thing is that the stories are old. I remember hearing few from my grandfather even.

The slow breeze blowing through the dome feels heavenly. Even if Zeph is real and not as friendly as he's supposed to be I can still rest here, refill my water supply and continue going... where?

Maybe Zeph can point me in the direction of the nearest city.

Standing here, with wind rustling my feathers, I come to a simple realization. I died. Metaphorically, of course. I wasn't ready for the desert. I wasn't able to do anything despite all my intelligence and training. Without an incredible stroke of luck I wouldn't be alive for more than few hours now.

Sometimes things are just out of your hand. Does it mean I could have prevented this if I was better or is it just that even the best sometimes have to rely on fate?

The answer comes soon after.

It doesn't matter. Things just happen and wasting energy on philosophical questions is pointless. I am here. I have a goal, although unclear. I have to use this opportunity because I might not get another one.

With sand now pleasantly warming my paws instead of burning them I reach the dirty road and open the door to the dimly lit building.

"'Ello dere, traveller!"

There is enough sunlight coming in from the outside via half-drawn blinds in the windows to let me see there is an orange pony behind the counter and three others. I dimly remember there being some three pony races or something - one with wings, one with a horn and one without either but blessed with natural strength. When my eyes adjust I notice these seem to have traits of all of those. How would one call them? Pegasi, unicorns, earthponies... these guys are the all-in-one versions... allinonecorns... alicorns?

Well, I've just been greeted and waved at by the orange-brown alicorn bartender whose mane looks like the living wind forming the barrier protecting the oasis.

Ponies are supposedly ruled by two alicorn princesses controlling the sun and the moon...

...is Zeph the alicorn of Wind?

If so then who are the other ones?

"Uh, hello, sir!" I croak, throat still parched.

"Grab a seat, kid. Lotta guys 'round here so it mite take a while."

Grateful for the shady interior, I sit down to one of the tables and watch the other customers. They don't seem to mind my presence and don't bother lowering their voices.

"C'mon, V. Cheer up!" Zeph slaps the shoulder of a bigger alicorn sitting on a bar stool and sipping something with an umbrella in it. V's fur is completely black and his mane seems to be on fire, purple fire. Maybe I should comment but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it so why should I?

"I cannot just 'cheer up', Zephyr. I was hoping this visit would help Scream recover faster but she did not even flinch. Not even after your famous Dragon Breath Rumpmelter chilli."

"Ye, pretty funny. The cat-chickens living on dis rock 'ave no clue wat rump is. Speakin' bout dat... how did she down it so fast? Ah've had a magma elemental 'ere once and he messed up the toilet somethin' foul."

"She has always said not even your recipes are as hot as she is."

"So... still bangin' dat rump even when she's loco?" Zeph nods towards the other alicorn sitting on a barstool next to V and trying to turn it around. I'm not the best at recognizing it but she seems female. She's much smaller than V, although still taller than me, and has golden coat coupled with white mane and tail.

"Of course not!" V objects hastily.

"Ay' don't be mad. Ah just thought she mite remember some of da good times ya had."

"She will be fine, I only have to wait. It is just so hard losing her so soon after getting back together."

I suppose they have to be talking about the golden mare who is currently watching me blankly with mouth slightly open. Did she get hit on the head or something? I've seen soldiers after suffering heavy blunt trauma and they looked empty like her.

"Oh boo, fucking, hoo!" interrupts a clearly drunk voice coming from a corner table where the fourth alicorn is sitting. This guy is thin, his white coat is almost shining even in the gloom and his blonde mane is littered with purple streaks. There's a tattoo of a star wrapped by a pair of wings on his backside, "At least you have somepony. I'm going to get old and decrepit all alone."

"Quit whinin', Maggie. Ya'd have all dem mares in da world if ya ever left yer dumb tower. As fer gettin' old... Ah think dat ship is long gone."

"I'm ugly and mares hate me!" Maggie downs the rest of his purple drink, "Another one, Zeph."

"'Ere ya go," another glass flies from the bartender to the table, "But I keep tellin' ya, ya can't get drunk on blueberry juice."

"I can do what I want! I'm the ruler of magic!"

"Can you leave your research for few decades and get out to the world? I think you would be considered a 'pretty colt' by most mares of any standing," V ignores Maggie's stab at him, "Also, there is a new alicorn of Magic."

"The fuck did you just say?" all the drunken rage disappears from Maggie's voice. The slow and controlled tone is somehow way more chilling, "Somepony took my place? MY PLACE? Hahahahahaha. Who is the talentless worm? I WILL REND HIS FLESH ASUNDER JUST WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT AND PROVE HIM WHO THE TRUE ALICORN OF MAGIC IS!"

"'She' is a young mare, personally tutored by Celestia, Magnus. I would advise against any rash behaviour. She was a suitable candidate after you decided to focus on research and lock yourself up."

"It's a m-m-m-mare?" Magnus squeaks, "Is she hot?"

"I am not the one to ask," V nudges the golden alicorn next to him and she rubs her muzzle against his chest, "My tastes might be slightly warped after all this time."

"I have to know! I have to test my successor and find out if she's suitable!" Magnus raises a front leg and ends up in the pose of a revolutionary ready to charge. A flash of light later he disappears.

"Ya still 'ere, Maggie?"

"I do not think-"

"Shush!" Zeph leans to V and raises his voice, "Soooo... Ah heard Scream got pretty good at magic. Is she better than Maggie now?"

"What are you-" V whispers but stops after recieving a wink from Zephyr, "Yes, she is great. I am not sure she is as good as Magnus but she is getting close."

"You wish," says Magnus' voice from the table where he was sitting before disappearing.

"Ah' knew ya wouldn't just leave to spank a mare!" Zeph grins.

"Fuck both of you!" Magnus reappears at his table.

"Do not be like that. Twilight Sparkle is a very smart mare who possesses about the same amount of social skills as you do and her thirst for knowledge really might rival yours. Go and visit her! She will enjoy your company... if you cut down on the swearing."

"You think so?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Yer a catch an' a half if ya dun' swallow yer tongue the second ya see 'er."

"OFF I GO!" another flash of light announces Magnus' departure.

Seconds of silence pass, interrupted only by V sipping his drink through a straw.

"Yer still 'ere, aren't ya?"

"Yes..." a weak squeal comes from the empty table. Reappearing Magnus buries his head into his hooves.

"Dere's no helpin' dat guy."

"Mhmhhmmh!" the golden alicorn moans, looking at V pleadingly.

"What is going on, Creamy?"

"Mmmmmm!" Creamy tries to turn on the four-legged barstool, failing miserably and almost falling off.

"Maggie!" V yells.

"No!"

"Magnus!"

"Fine!"

A flash of brilliant light obscures Creamy's barstool and when it's possible to see again its structure is different.

"Wheeeeeee!" Creamy begins spinning uncontrollably on a reworked barstool.

"Do I get a night with her when she recovers?" Magnus grins nervously.

"Yes," V agrees.

"What?"

"Wat?"

"Scream likes you, Maggie. She invented new kinds of sex magic just in case you finally gathered enough courage to talk to her."

"That's interesting. What sort?"

"I do not know. It does not work on me. She tried it once and I destroyed all her magic power on accident. She did not talk to me for a week."

"Wait, what? You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You can have a private session or you can join us when she is okay, both are fine with me."

Scream drops on the ground and walks unsteadily to Magnus who blushes furiously as she gets closer. When she licks his face he covers his head and breaks into unstoppable giggling.

"Hopeless."

"Wheeeeee!" Scream is back on her barstool.

"Do not break it," V stops her.

"Let 'er have some fun," says Zephyr, "Wat's botherin' ya? There's more den just Scream, rite?"

"I did something awful, Zephyr. I thought I was doing the right thing but it turned out to be the worst thing I could have done."

"Just a sec, V," Zephyr roll his eyes and looks at me, "Wha'll it be, chickenkitten?"

"Erm... just some water, please," I answer and freeze when Zeph's grey eyes lock on me.

I try again.

"Eeeeerm... do you have something not too spicy? I've been baking outside for two days."

"Much better!" Zeph smiles widely.

There's one thing everyone agreed on about Zeph's diner. The food was fairly expensive but worth it... sooo much worth it.

As if time didn't matter, Zephyr leaves the kitchen in about a minute, levitating a plate filled with brown goo and a giant pitcher of something smelling strongly of apples.

"Enjoy yer noms, lad!"

"Thank you."

Chewing the nondescript but delicious bits in the goo, I keep listening.

"Dis isn't ya, V. Why can't ya make things right?"

"The pony in question is dead now. I indirectly caused it."

"Dat's stoppin' ya?"

"I cannot do anything about it. Scream is the only one who could help and she is sitting here and trying not to throw up after spinning for ten minutes straight."

"Ya always beat yerself too hard. Take it from me, ponies come, ponies go."

"I just wish I could have helped."

"But ya couldn't, rite? I know ya and wishin' isn't yer thing. 'Ave ya tried asking mom?"

V just sighs and shakes his head.

"The alicorn of Life herself? Are you insane?"

"Mom likes ya."

"She hates me and I cannot blame her."

"Well, maybe she forgot?"

"I do believe wiping out most of pony population tends to stick in memory."

The door to the diner opens again and an another pony passes through. This time he is the kind without horn or wings but something about him feels as if he belongs here just like the rest. Possibly it is the bowtie around his neck. His coat is brown and he has a tattoo of an hourglass on his rump.

"Kronie!" Zeph spreads his front legs, "Haven't seen ya in ages!"

"Literally," Kronie snickers.

"Wat brings ya 'ere?"

"I was hungry after re-fighting the hundred-year war and I felt an itch for chilli. You have no idea how terrible the cooking was those days... or will be? Damn, I'm confused. What date is today?"

He looks at Zephyr.

"No clue, mate. Been 'ere in the timeless desert for past two, three thousand years."

He looks at V.

"Cannot help you, Kronos. I have spent an untold amount of time locked up in Tartarus and last three months consorting with Scream at a breakneck pace."

He looks at Magnus.

"Tower. Research. No mares."

V coughs.

"By the way, can you look and tell me when Scream recovers?"

"Nope."

"Come on! For old times sake."

"No, Void. I can't show you the future. I can't risk breaking the timeline."

"What? You jump through time every time you want. I am not asking too much, just tell me when she is going to be okay."

"NO! I can do what I do because I know the limits and this is too dangerous."

"Limits? You jump into the past whenever you read about a mare supposed to be the most beautiful in that age. Damn, I remember the time you returned from the future with the one with tentacles."

Kronos mumbles something and blurs for a second.

"She'll be okay in hundred years. I don't know when exactly but when I looked at you a century from now you were going at it like rabbits again."

"Thank you," Void bows slightly.

Without recieving an order, Zephyr stops by the kitchen and drops a plate in front of Kronos who scratches his chin.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're going to get raided, Zeph."

"Dat sounds fun. When?"

"In about twenty seconds."

They don't really seem bothered but I know the kind of nomads roaming the desert.

"Mister Zeph, do you have a battleaxe around here? I can help you defend your place. Maybe as a thank you for letting me eat here?"

Zephyr grins.

"No biggie. Just keep yer head down and ya'll be fine."

The door slams open and twelve heavily armed griffons rush inside.

"THIS IS A STICK UP! HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Five ponies look at the speaker with slightly amused grins and patronizing gazes.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Make that four ponies.

The door slams open and twelve heavily armed griffons rush inside.

"THIS IS A STICK UP! HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Five ponies look at the speaker with slightly amused grins and patronizing gazes.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Make that four ponies.

The door slams open and twelve heavily armed griffons rush inside.

"THIS IS A STICK UP! HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Five ponies look at the speaker with slightly amused grins and patronizing gazes.

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Make that four ponies.

"Stop it, Kronie! Ya'll break da door," Zephyr rolls his eyes.

"So much for the limits of reality," Void snorts.

Three blunderbusses get aimed at Zephyr's head.

"Oy, mates! Dere ain't 'nything besides chilli 'ere."

"There better be because if there isn't then you and your friends are going to become property."

A curved sword touches my neck and a I look straight into the barrel of a pistol. Two bandits are currently taking their place around every pony or griffon in the diner.

"This one will fetch a fine bag of gold," a bandit slaps Scream's butt.

His eyes glaze over and he turns towards the other one securing the golden prisoner.

"I've never noticed you were so hot."

"What are you talking about?" the other bandit asks.

"I need you... in me... NOW!" The first one jumps on his partner and buries his head in his friend's crotch.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"Lay siege to my city gates! Bring out Grond, the destroyer of walls and make me your bitch!"

"HELP, BOSS!"

Scream lowers her head and licks the resisting griffon's face.

"Prepare to have your booty plundered!" he screams as he's suddenly way more receptive to the advances of the other nomad and the two of them begin rolling on the floor, moaning.

"One trick and I'll blow your head off!" threatens the leader of another pair currently aiming at Kronos who is calmly eating the chilli in front of him. The other one of the pair jabs him in the back with his saber.

"Mhm," Kronos mumbles with full mouth.

"OUR LOVE SHALL OVERCOME THE AGES!"

"PUT ME ON A LEASH AND CALL ME YOUR PET, MASTER!"

"One trick and I'll blow your head off!" threatens the leader of another pair currently aiming at Kronos who is calmly eating the chilli in front of him. The other one of the pair jabs him in the back with his saber.

"Mhm," Kronos mumbles with full mouth.

"Dere he goes again," Zephyr facehoofs.

"One trick and I'll blow your head off!" threatens the leader of another pair currently aiming at Kronos who is calmly eating the chilli in front of him. The other one of the pair jabs him in the back with his saber.

"Mhm," Kronos mumbles with full mouth.

"Should have let me eat in peace," Kronos wipes his mouth.

"Oy, Maggie! Ya okay back dere?"

"No! No! NO!" Magnus is currently busy beating a bandit over the head with a book, "You can't be using third era swords and a recently developed pistol at the same time! It completely ruins the immersion! You are a BANDIT! Not a bad cosplayer. Get your fucking facts right!"

The bandit's weapon changes from the pistol aimed at Magnus into a rusty blunderbuss at the same time as the griffon pulls the trigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep whining. You shouldn't have fired that damn thing. They had about fifty-fifty chance at blowing up in your face."

The second bandit tries to hold the contents of his stomach inside as he watches the shredded mess remaining from his partner's face with pure dread in his features.

"PUT YOUR SWORD IN MY STONE, MASTER!"

"One trick and I'll blow your head off!" threatens the leader of another pair currently aiming at Kronos who is calmly eating the chilli in front of him. The other one of the pair jabs him in the back with his saber.

"Mhm," Kronos mumbles with full mouth.

White glow envelops the only griffon around Magnus currently not bubbling in agony and I can see his features soften and his form turn much more feminine. Gotta admit the guy looks way better as a girl.

"Hey, do you think I look at least a bit desirable?" Magnus blushes.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" the now female bandit rushes out of the diner.

"I knew it! I'm hideous," Magnus resumes sobbing into his blueberry juice.

"MY ASS IS A GOLD MINE. EXCAVATE ME!"

Void stretches his legs and spreads his wings, accompanied by cracking of joints. He really is much bigger than any other alicorn in the room. His glowing, yellow eyes measure the two bandits supposed to take care of him calmly.

"You dare threaten the avatar of death? The one who has seen the winds of eternity? The one who was there when the first living creature crawled out of the ocean and who will be there when last star turns into a supernova?"

Two hourglasses appear in front of him and I can't help noticing that the top bulb of both of them is empty and even from here I can see the last glowing grain of sand frozen in each lower bulb, preventing it from falling.

Void's wings seem to drown out all light in the room.

"You insignificant wisps of ash, I will devour your souls and send the memories into oblivion. Nopony will ever know you existed and nopony will care. The judgement of the grave is upon you-"

"PUMP ME FULL! FILL ME WITH YOUR SUCCESSORS, MY KING!"

"-aaaand I lost my line of thought."

Void grins at the two terror-frozen bandits watching the last grain in each hourglass.

"Boo!" he whispers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both of them clear the scene and Void turns both hourglasses around. The sand begins flowing again.

"One trick and I'll blow your head off!" threatens the leader of another pair currently aiming at Kronos who is calmly eating the chilli in front of him. The other one of the pair jabs him in the back with his saber.

"Mhm," Kronos mumbles with full mouth.

"Stop dat!" Zephyr bonks him on the head.

"Fiiiine," Kronos' eyes glow green and the two guys stuck in the time loop simply disappear.

"Sooo..." Zephyr turns back to the bandit leader, "Want some of dat chilli?"

That's it, the breaking point. All remaining hardened veterans of many a caravan raid trample each other trying to get out.

The two griffons cuddling on the floor after successfully doing the deed in the middle of the chaos and stampede rub their beaks together.

"Wanna find a house somewhere and continue this in private?" asks one.

The other one sticks out his tongue.

"Got the leash ready?"

Grinning like morons, they get up, gather their things and leave the building.

Once again there's only me and five ponies.

My head hurts so I stop trying to understand what has just happened and return to eating my food.

Zephyr as a freaking amazing chef.


	4. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: Sweet Home

Luck, pure luck.

Nothing else describes my situation in any sort of detail. Finding the legendary safe haven, not having my throat cut by the raiders and partaking in the best spicy cooking in the world had nothing to do with my abilities whatsoever. I guess sometimes you just need to stop thinking about things and focus what's in front of you.

In my case it's a set of glimmering lights reflecting off the sand on the horizon.

Two days have passed and I'm finding out that my first assessment of how far I was from the nearest inhabited place was correct. Four days in the desert were my punishment and that's drawing to a close.

Taking a deep breath, I push onto the last stretch of my journey.

After the raid at Zeph's I was allowed to stay and rest for few hours while the debate between the ponies slowly died down and all of them left. It seemed like they haven't seen each other for a long time but knew one another like a family would. When it was only me and Zephyr remaining inside I decided to put my money to good use and bought some things that might help me get through sand safely. It wasn't much but a second water bottle, a sand colored hat, a small backpack with some dried beef and a lot of bandages were enough to bring me here.

Travelling through the night became my favourite with the new equipment. Thanks to a set of bandages wrapped around my burned paws I was able to walk without getting frostbite at night and the backpack on my back sheltered me from wind well enough.

Thank you. I don't know what deity was watching over me the day I saw the wind barrier but... just thank you.

Heh. I'm getting all sentimental.

The lights get closer.

I was right in the assessment that the soldiers flew me into the desert southeast of the fortress. That means whatever city I'm walking into must be built around the railway tracks leading from the ocean the mainland. I can buy a ticket home from there. I am a free griffon now, I survived.

The desert fluidly changes into cobblestone streets and buildings lit by street lamps. The night air is refreshing but not more than the feeling that my predicament is over. Few griffons in turbans throw questioning glances at seeing me come from the empty desert but in few minutes I'm just a part of the crowd. Noone likes doing their business in the heat fo the day so one can say the Griffon Empire has the best night life of every culture ever.

The train tracks were visible from afar so I just keep going in one direction, knowing that I have to reach them eventually. It doesn't take long and I enter a humongous construction looking like a half of a dropped watermelon with tracks converging into it from both sides. Just few more minutes and I'm set for the ride home.

Finally sitting on a train headed in the right direction, it's going to take me some two days to get home and all I can do is rest. Even with better equipment, past days have been dreadful, uneventful but dreadful.

With the train humming around me I lean my head on the window and watch the desert flow around me, glad I'm finally inside an air-conditioned train rather than baking in the sunlight.

The nightmare is over.

What should I do when I get home?

My parents must have already recieved the news about me dying while protecting the fortress from a nomad raid. What am I going to say? Do I just greet them and watch the tears?

Something in the back of my head kicks me. It's just a nagging feeling of things not being right.

Fine, I'll have to lie. It's not a big deal, the Legion lied first. Alright, let's get the details straight.

It was a sunny day back in the desert when I, standing on early morning watch as a dutiful soldier would, saw the glimmer of weapons on the horizon.

Nah, that sounds too bookish. Even if I discount the fact that it's really unlikely for a nomad force to attack a port fortress. Should I throw in some pirates as well?

Okay. The fortress was attacked by a well-coordinated force of nomads from the desert allied with a bunch of pirates owning a fully equipped battleship. The morning watch part is good, better leave that one in. Why? Because early morning watch is the most despised shift by everyone in any occupation. Late night watch is fine because you can sleep until noon. Evening watch is the best because you go to bed when you normally would and morning watch begins when griffons usually wake up anyway. Early morning though... you get only few hours of sleep at night and you can't go to bed when the sun is already up. Yeah, let's keep that in. It will just show my folks how disciplined I became in the Legion.

Attacks on small port towns aren't that unusual so it should pass as truth pretty easily.

Aaand I'm set. I wasn't killed. only captured. I got out, killed few of the captors, stole their equipment and got out of the desert. Easy. My parents should be happy enough not to question any inconsistencies that might arise. Now... how to explain why I can't return to active duty? Post traumatic stress disorder sounds like an easy excuse but the G.I.L. has pretty good psychiatrists. I could include some shivering to be more persuasive.

That should buy me few days to think about what to do next. I guess a job will be necessary. The club scene in my town isn't comparable to the big cities but there still is enough griffons to keep things interesting. The status of a heroic soldier might let me score with some low class noble as well.

When life gives you lemons, sell them and buy booze. I have enough gold to rent an apartment somewhere if I want to and enjoy myself. Exactly what I've always wanted.

With nothing more to work on I drift off to sleep. I'm done with all the crap, I'm officially a hero and I can do whatever I want.

Damn... the desert will stay with me. Not the nonsense at Zeph's but the loneliness and pain in every part of my body. The dying hope when I tried to fire the gun.

Fuck you, Jones. I won.

* * *

The little house where I grew up greets me. Yes, literally. The house really begins talking to me and says 'hello'. I might be stretching my lying muscles because I'm going to need to be in my best shape to present myself to my family.

Stopping my hand just before my talons reach the doorbell, something still keeps nagging me. I'm smart though, I have thought of everything during the train ride. I'm leaving nothing to chance.

Taking few breaths to stop the shaking, I push the little button. My heart is pounding but when the face of my mother appears in the opening door and her hand suppresses the gasp I feel the relief wash over me. I'm home.

"Cro!"

"Mom," I hug the aging griffon. Truth be told, even if there aren't any tears in her eyes I have trouble stopping myself from crying.

"What are you doing here?" she's at loss for words so she returns to something instinctive.

"Can I come in? I've been through a lot."

"Well, I'm not sure... you know what? Come in so we can talk about things."

She's confused so I can't blame her for being out of it after seeing me.

"Cromach is home, honey!" she announces when we enter the living room and I see my dad.

The even older griffon watching TV in the living room just looks me up and down, turns the TV off and stands up.

"You've got a lot of courage to show yourself here," his gruff voice makes me shake.

"Hey!" I object, "I've almost died in the desert just to return here after fighting a bunch of pirates-"

"Riiiiight," he growls, "You know what? Sit down and let me listen to your story."

I sit on the couch and recount the story in my head.

"The fortress I was in got attacked. I got captured, had to fight my way out of the bandit camp and then-"

"Mhm," he smiles, "The letter about your desertion came yesterday."

"De... ser... tion?" cold sweat drenches me faster than a winter rain.

I suddenly realize what has been bothering me all this time. If Jones lied about the loaded gun then what was stopping him from...

"Read this, you abomination," my father throws a letter in my face.

I'm fast enough to catch it mid-air and I open the folded piece of paper.

 _We regret to inform you that your son was found guilty of abominable behaviour according to the Don't Ask, Don't Tell act. Private Cromach was seen cavorting with an another male member of the Griffon Imperial Legion by sargeant Jones Fergusson._

 _Upon their monstrous act being witnessed private Cromach attacked a pair of Legion enforcers and flew away to the desert. In case of him surviving we implore you to inform the Legion about his whereabouts or take care of the standard process yourselves._

 _Private Cromach is to be charged with a case of desertion and dealt with accordingly. The Legion will of course pay for all expenses for Hunter services in case you decide to use them._

 _\- Sgt. Jones Fergusson, G.I.L. -_

"Jones..."

The paper drops on the floor because I can't feel my hands.

"Why...? What did I do to you?"

Someone is yelling at me.

It's probably my dad. He's saying I'm a liar, filth staining the family reputation. Mom's crying but even she joins in the blame.

Something gets through the haze.

"Hunters?" I whisper.

"Everything is sealed and signed. Because you were once a member of my family I will give you twenty four hours before I tell them you were here," says dad.

Hunters... bounty hunters to be exact. Griffons hired to deal with any problem requiring cleaning up. They will go after me no matter where I hide and law will be on their side.

"Why...?"

I just don't understand. I've never done anything to him that would warrant this.

Head hurts.

Oh right... I've just been punched and told to leave this place at once.

My home.

Can't stay in the Empire.

They will find me.

Just run!


	5. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: True Self

With a backpack still on my back I run outside. Thankfully noone is trying to stop me.

Jones wasn't satisfied with twisting the knife in my back, he had to coat it in venom, set it on fire and break it inside. I just want to know why. What could I have done to deserve this? I guess I'll never know. A legal bounty hunter contract is on my head which leaves me with two only options. I can either run away to the desert and join a nomad group or I... have to leave the Empire.

No matter how small a town I might want to hide in would be the Legion pays handsomely and someone would eventually talk. Possibly if I manage to make enough friends before the hunters find me then the prospect of gold might not be tempting enough to ruin a relationship.

Might is a scary word.

No, there isn't anyone who would hide my presence if gold was involved. The Legion soldiers or just normal hunters can make up any bullcrap story just like they did with my parents. The gay stuff won't help either. It's not just the Legion that has outdated standards but they definitely enforce the punishment the hardest. Normal griffons are a bit more inclusive to guys like me but they still harbor some prejudice.

How does life as a nomad sound then?

Even if I discount the extremely high probability of the first contact with any militia ending up with me imprisoned and sold to slavery I'm not sure about that being my desired career. Endlessly roaming the desert and watching dirty roads for potential prey doesn't sound too interesting but I might be able to become a leader and rip the fortress that almost became my grave into pieces... and then rip out Jones' throat and watch him groan and bubble as he fades into oblivion. Of course I would make him beg first, give him false hope and then impale his head on a spike in front of the main gate.

Chances of that happening? Minus one.

I just have to run like I'm doing right now. It's not like I can just clear my name, there isn't anything I could say to anyone willing to listen because technically Jones is playing by the rules. No, this isn't the time to plan some bookish revenge. I have to run, leave the Empire and choose a place that actually cares about its citizens enough not to let them get killed by agents of a different superpower.

Frozen wastes ruled by minotaur tribes are out of question. While those guys aren't as hostile to visitors as they used to be just thirty years ago they still frown upon most sentient species. Well, frowning is fine but the ripping heads off and making clothes out of ponies and griffons alike is bit of a turn-off.

Travelling east into the shattered remains of the old Empire and settling in one of the city states sounds plausible until one realizes that it would involve riding the train for over a week nonstop through the heart of the Empire. I can't risk going that way.

South... nope. Zebras are basically just less friendly ponies and I must admit I enjoy the perks of advanced civilization way too much plus I don't want to spend the rest of my years living in the desert. Yes, I am aware that here, in the southern part of the Empire, I'm surrounded by sand as well but the Empire is huge and the deserts are just a very small part of it.

That means going west across the ocean to Equestria. It's supposed to be a peace-loving country that somehow makes all other superpowers tremble and keep an eye on them. To at least have a chance at getting there I'm going to need to get a ride on a ship but first I even have to get to the closest port.

I look around and, finding where I am after panically rushing through the town, I fly back to the train station.

Few minutes later I'm once again sitting on a train but this time I'm headed in exactly the opposite direction. I chose to buy a ticket to a port close to the one I was stationed in because it represented the fastest way out of the Empire. I could try to go north first and avoid the main Legion border outposts but every day spent on the train will increase the risk of me getting caught by hunters or soldiers.

With my hat casting shadows on my face I'm suddenly ecstatic that I paid a little extra for a private coupé as a pair of Legion soldiers passes me. Careful not to even brush against someone to avoid attention I slink through the train and in the end hide in my private room.

Now to avoid other griffons for three days.

That dream dies a split second later when a ragged griffon jumps through the door, presses a claw to his beak, opens a window and rolls under the wide bench serving as a place to sit or sleep during long trips.

The two soldiers I saw after entering the train rush inside as soon as the griffon slides under me.

"Where is he?" yells one of them.

I'll be damned if I ever help a legion soldier in my life. Putting on the most surprised expression I can muster I point with my shaking claw at the window.

"He-he just barged in, opened the window and jumped out, officers."

"Damn!" one soldier looks at the other, "You check the train roof, I'll go around the station!"

"Yes, sir!" the other one salutes and jumps out of the window.

When the sounds of pursuit die down I kick with my paw into the crawlspace under the bench.

"Out, now!"

When he crawls out I take a look at the middle-aged griffon. He's got thick belts strapped around his chest that on a second look prove to be hollow storage spaces. A little satchel hanging around his waist completes the visage of someone used to carrying rather large amounts of small items extremely inconspicuously.

"Erm," he scratches the back of his head, "Thanks for not ratting me out."

"Don't mention it. The Legion can kiss my ass. What are they on your tail for?"

"I'm just a travelling merchant who doesn't want to deal with the authorities."

"A smuggler," I grin.

For once I thank my soldier training because I'm fast enough to dodge the knife thrown at me by the hand hiding behind the smuggler's head. He's not so lucky and his beak cracks unnaturally when I slam his face into the wall.

"Let's start over. What are you smuggling?"

"Trinkets and small machinery from the Empire to Equestria and pony magical items back here."

"See? That wasn't that hard," I release him and sit back down.

"Damn that hurt!"

"Your own fault."

"True."

"So what now? The guards are gone."

"Mind if I use the window? I doubt these were the only soldiers on the train."

"Good luck."

"Not so fast, kid," he grins and winces when his beak cracks again, "A good deed can't go unpunished as they say. Here, take this!"

He pulls out a small black book from his satchel and gives it to me.

"What is it?"

"A little trinket, as I said. It's a magical book I swiped from a salespony in Equestria. Some place called Ponytown or something like that. It's supposed to be a linked book, the kind sold to lovers and tourists. Whatever is written in one of the pair becomes visible in the other."

"Where's the other one?"

"No idea. I managed to steal only one of the pair so the other one is probably still in the shop or somewhere in the trash."

"Useful..."

"Think of it as a memento of the time you helped a soul in need, kid."

"Yeah yeah. Just go, mister merchant," I snicker.

He slides the window open, pops his head through and jumps out. I make myself comfortable on the bench/bed and open the little book. Contrary to my expectations there is something written on the first page.

 _"Death will come for me when I want it, not the other way around."_

 _That's what he said..._

 _... I just wish he hadn't brought me back with him._

That's the only thing in the entire journal. Skimming through the remaining pages I sigh in disappointment and stash the book into my backpack. Nerves finally catch up to me and I fall asleep.

* * *

At least I could trust my parents to give me the promised day to run away. They actually gave me more than that though. The train ride was free of trouble and I suppose it's because the hunters were called to the wrong place at the wrong time.

I'm definitely not complaining. At least I'm now standing on the sea shore and watching the promise of my freedom being boarded by passengers. It is a gargantuan ferry loaded with raw resources, machinery and anything that large corporations and even smaller merchants want to try to sell overseas. The tickets are usually much cheaper than on passenger-only ships but one has to find a place to sleep themselves. The amount of griffons and ponies getting on board shows how little they care about the lack of comfort.

The queue is moving and the guards checking the tickets don't seem to belong to the Legion. I almost miss my turn thanks to turning my head around all the time to check the dock for more official soldiers.

"Thirty gold pieces," announces the guard in my line when I ask him for the ticket. His nametag reads 'Ferris'.

"Here you go."

"And your passport?"

Oh fuck me backwards... different country.

How could I have forgotten? Okay. Being sentenced to death sort of took my head over but still.

The gears in my head go to overdrive and I pull out few gems out of my money pouch.

"Will this suffice?" I whisper to the guard.

The griffon tilts his head and I pull out some more gems. He smiles.

"Hey, Butch!" he turns to a different guard who seems to be a little more armed, "This guy forgot his passport. Escort him away, please."

The sickly sweet tone makes me want to claw his head off but I can't afford to make a scene. Better to cut losses, big big losses, and leave without being shackled. The pieces of my bright future disappear into the guard's pocket.

The guard notices my furious and yet bitter expression.

"You'll thank me later, kid," he leans in, "Bribing attempt is a pretty serious offense."

"So is accepting a bribe," I growl.

"Take the life lesson and get out," he flicks my beak with one talon.

Must not kill him on the spot. I could probably take the three guards no problem even while armed with nothing but an unloaded pistol. What would that lead to though? I'm sure to nothing positive.

I hate everything.

My safest hope of getting out of all this is getting ready to leave the port. My desperate gazing doesn't seem to work as enough of a rope to keep the ferry docked.

Rope... anchor...

There are guards patrolling the deck for anyone trying to fly onboard but they seem to be blissfully incapable of looking down. Leaving my paws and talons touching the salty water I fly to the thick chain sticking out of the ship's back. Keeping my backpack above water I wait, hanging on the steel anchor chain almost as thick as my body.

A foghorn announces the planned departure and a large trapdoor opens just above the water line and the chain is pulled inside along with me into a completely black room. There has to be a light source somewhere otherwise engineers wouldn't be able to inspect the anchor from time to time.

Tripping on metal every second I manage to get to the wall and search for anything resembling a door. The cold touch of iron is interrupted by a small rectangular piece of plastic. Upon making sure it's a switch and not a button or anything like an alarm I grit my beak and push it.

Light fills the room. Aside from a mass of steel ending in an anchor there is nothing in the green room. Aaaand the door right next to the switch.

No rush. I have to dry out as much as possible not to draw attention. I could stay here during the entire trip but I'd prefer at least to look for some escape routes and find out the layout of the ship in case I have to run.

The room isn't heated so I'm shivering and praying noone comes in. I have to wait. The guards right after departure must be checking the ship for stowaways but that should end in few hours. From what I've heard the entire trip doesn't take even a day.

Heh... what I wouldn't give for the desert heat right now.

When I stop dripping water I carefully open the door. I must be in the bowels of the ship. Sneaking through the maze of pipes and ladders I creep upwards and eventually open a heavy blast door behind which I lay my eyes on much friendlier interior designed for passengers.

That means guards.

Getting spotted is inevitable anymore and in such situation the best idea is to walk as if I belong here. My fit visage, practiced Legion salute that even local soldiers know and which serves to identify more than a badge and the precisely timed marching I learned in the fortress see me through this and I decide to up the ante.

I stop a patrolling guard and salute.

"Brigadier General Cromach, Griffon Imperial Legion. Where can I find someone named Ferris, private?"

The poor griffon almost empties his bowels.

"R-r-room 220a, sir, deck A, soldier reserve, sir!" he lifts a shaky arm, "That way, sir."

"Good. At ease, private!"

Without another look I go in the direction he gave me.

My poker face stops anyone from approaching me and I knock at the door of the room.

"Yeah? What's up-"

Ferris can't finish his sentence as I punch him in the stomach and push him back inside. One more punch and a kick closing the door later I clench my talons around his neck.

"You fucker! Want a life lesson?-"

Kick in the crotch.

"I used to be a nice guy but then selfish assholes like you happened!-"

Claws on my lion paw penetrate his leg.

"I was betrayed by griffons I believed were the best of the best.-"

I can't control it. I just want to see him suffer so I stomp on his shredded paw.

"My family wants to see me dead!-"

His beak cracks and parts break off under my relentless punching.

"And you wanted to be smug with me?-"

One well-aimed stab takes his eye out.

"I've lived through shit you can't imagine, you filth!-"

He just keeps groaning with my hand choking him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?-"

Nothing. He'll never say anything anymore. I release the grip on his neck and Ferris' body drops on the floor.

I search his body for the stolen gems and kick him few more times for good measure. My stomach feels full of acid but my brain takes over and I open the cabin window and throw the body into the ocean.

Toilet is next.

I've just killed a griffon. Not in self defense but in rage.

I have to throw up everything that makes me me.


	6. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: History

_I tried. That's all I could do but in the end I failed. I always do. The only thing left for me is to keep him contained. He wasted almost all of his power by getting back, I can feel it. Still, I've been sitting here, too scared to move, for two days, drinking melting snow. Daylight doesn't even reach this alley and I avoided freezing to death just because the room across the wall from me is some sort of big kitchen with ponies working all night. A bakery, perhaps?_

 _Not that it matters. The smell of food is driving me crazy though. I would simply jump from the city walls but I just can't stand heights nor do I have the bits to buy strong booze. Any other... attempt might end up in him getting out. He says he has everything he wants right here but I don't trust him._

 _Not that it matters, nothing does anymore. I just have to keep him imprisoned for few more days and then my body will hopefully fail from starvation. With him being this weak the chances of his return are zero._

 _Sitting and doing nothing... I guess that's one thing I'm good at._

 _He brought the book back with us just to taunt me, I guess._

* * *

The clock on the wall tells me we're about halfway through the trip. I opened the book just to see if I didn't miss anything the first time and saw a second entry.

"Guess the smuggler wasn't lying then," I mumble.

I've been trying to get a little rest after... the incident but every time I closed my eyes I saw the smug grin and then the one lifeless eye looking at me. In the end I blissfully managed to pass out for few hours.

I'm sure the dead soldier will be missed on some duty during the trip but I couldn't care less. The door is locked, I turned the white paper inside his plastic badge around and wrote a different name on it and I'm not going to move until I can just jump out of the window and fly onto dry land. In case someone asks I have my badge and for now I'm officially Scruffy, the janitor.

Some sort of shouting resonates throughout the ship.

I've got a decent sum of money if I include what I took from the bastard who robbed me so I should be able to live for few months without having to take anything that comes my way. Not that I'd refuse some odd job but having that kind of freedom is nice.

On the other sharp-taloned hand, it all depends on the exchange rate between griffon gold coins and pony gold bits but from what I've seen of the Equestrian currency both gold coins are fairly similar so my estimate shouldn't be too off. That would mean a hefty amount of free time for me. Free time I'd have to fill with... what?

There is supposed to be a small population of griffons in Equestria but finding them would mean travelling to some bigger city where griffons could buy real food, not some soy nonsense and salads. I don't mind either of those but beef is beef.

I've got some knowledge about Equestria for butt reasons. Granted, griffons are griffons but the hind muscles moving under the skin of hard working earthponies are a sight to behold, not to mention them being well-endowed in the other aspect. I'm not a sexist or a speciesist, I'll tap anything that moves and is interesting in some way.

I might even get some bonus points for being an exotic catch, who knows.

The ferry shakes violently.

Perhaps expecting something good to finally happen was just a tad optimistic.

Putting my backpack on and tying my money pouch as tightly to my belt as possible, I add a sheath with Ferris' sword there to be at hand.

The nervous voices coming through the walls change into panicked screaming.

Looking through the window, I see an incomparably smaller ship connected to ours with steel ropes slowly approaching. The amount of firepower aimed at us proves beyond all doubt that it is a pirate ship.

Yes, there probably is crazy amount of guards, both pony and griffon, on the ferry but that entire point is moot because the usual tactic is to threaten the crew by firing a warning shot and then aiming all cannons at one spot. In case the defending guards don't surrender they will sink the entire ship and salvage what they can. See? Being a port soldier myself I remember some things.

The safest way is just to give them my stuff and hope they don't go for ransom.

Yeah, terrible idea. Considering last few days I sort of think my luck ran out when I stumbled upon Zeph's. A way better idea would be to sneak back into the anchor room and hide in the mass of steel or, if possible, outside of the anchor trapdoor.

With all my things packed I pop my head out of the door. The coast is clear.

I have a pretty good idea where to go so I rush through the tiny hallways, taking stairs down whenever I can. The engineering deck is getting closer and I recognize the mass of pipes and cables leading from and to the propulsion system. There should be an anchor control machine room just behind this door and then a hallway leading to the damn thing itself.

Unfortunately, when I open the door I run into the boarding crew of five griffons already overpowering a single defender. Overpowering might be a strong word though.

The defender is a well-built earthpony, brown with dark brown mane who is currently standing on his hind legs and beating the living crap out of two griffons who got too close with his quarterstaff.

The remaining three turn towards me for a split second which the pony uses efficiently to break half of one's face with and impressively strong jab. Still running, I just charge one of the still standing pirates with my shoulder and slam him into the metal wall. Hoping the other one won't just stab my back, I spin away after the impact just to see the last griffon's head turn upwards at breakneck speed, literally. The griffon's body rises off the floor as the staff upswing hits his chin.

The earthpony kicks the heads of all those lying around him and turns to the pirate I stunned.

"Good job," he grins at me.

He's wearing some sort of insignia I don't fully recognize but the sun symbol is enough to tell me he's an Equestrian soldier.

"Well, at least this one's still able to answer questions," I nod at the unconsious or dead griffons, deeply amazed by the guy's combat skill.

"Too bad I have nothing to ask."

I can't even look away in time before the steel end of his staff crushes the skull of the griffon not even one arm's length away from me.

"Holy fu-"

"Calm down, kid. They knew what they were getting into when they chose the pirate life. What's your name?"

His voice is commanding but he doesn't seem to be a high-rank soldier because those aren't usually in such good shape thanks to all the paperwork. I'd say he's a sargeant or a platoon commander at most.

"Scruffy, I clean stuff."

He narrows his eyes but suddenly laughs and slaps my shoulder.

"So do I. Really now, you are a soldier. Fine, I'll start. My name is Valiant Charge and I'm going back to Canterlot to rejoin the Royal Guard."

"My name is Cromach and I'm... I used to be a Griffon Imperial Legion soldier."

"And now you're a deserter," he grins evilly.

My hand gets hit by hard wood as I reach for the sword on my belt. I'm smart enough to recognize a warning.

"Don't worry. I myself had a... misunderstanding with the Royal Guard and was sent to check griffon passports and protect the port towns. Now, since you seem smart and in a good shape let's do some fun stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew they were going to make sure noone sinks their ship by turning the engines back on but the real question is what you were going to do."

"Honestly, I wanted to hide in the anchor storage or behind the trapdoor until this thing passes."

"Is that how you got inside, Cro?"

"Erm, yes."

"Smart guy. I have a better idea though. There's about two hundred soldiers onboard and at most thirty pirates. They keep the crew in check by threatening to kill the civillians by sinking the entire ship. They don't have enough storage space to steal the materials here so they go only for small and expensive stuff. I say we pop out the way you got in, board their ship, kill the few guys operating the cannons and sink it."

"You're shitting me..."

"Pff, I thought griffons had balls."

"And brains," I comment.

"Take it like this... you help me, I help you. You don't help me, I'll have you sent right back to the Empire, possibly missing few limbs."

I sigh. There is no way in hell I can beat that guy in a fight. He might be on a similar level considering physical abilities but he's way ahead of me in terms of experience.

"I'll take that as yes. Let's go!" he swings his staff on his back and, completely ignoring me, begins striding out of the room.

The anchor trapdoor fortunately has a manual override inside the room and we're able to open it easily.

"Now, just remember I can snap your neck whenever I feel like it."

"Wha-?"

He jumps on my back.

"Swimming would take too long. Just fly low and take us behind the ship so the deck watch doesn't see us."

I imagined my first time being ridden by a pony a bit differently but I'm not one to complain.

Groaning a bit under the strain of carrying an earthpony soldier, I try to glide as much as possible not to make too much sound even if it means slowing our progress a little.

I realize how little hesitation is in Valiant when, right as we almost reach the deck of the ship, a griffon looks down at the noise and he jumps on the deck using the griffon's neck as a base for pole vaulting. I also realize how little mercy there is as well.

"What now?" I recover and land on the deck as well.

"Frigates like these have hand or hoof operated cannons on the lower deck and they don't have the living room for more than fifty guys. We should be able to chew through the few remaining here if we surprise them. As soon as our guys see the ship go down they'll wipe out the boarding crew and we're golden. Simple."

He doesn't give me time to object and just runs through the nearest door. He seems to know the layout of a ship like this so I just follow him, knowing he will not hesitate to make strawberry pudding out of me if I get in the way.

We run downstairs just to see five griffons operating a cannon each and other three sitting around with weapons ready. One of the guarding ones immediately aims his gun at Valiant while the other two ready their swords.

Even he can't be fast enough to dodge the bullet.

"Drop that thing or die!" I pull my gun faster than the momentarily shocked griffon and cock it. All that does is it makes him aim at me and pull the trigger.

The impact runs through my entire body but thanks to the rapid re-aiming the bullet just pierced some flesh.

"Thanks!" Valiant doesn't give the defending griffons a chance and with a sweeping strike crushes the ribs of one, sending him into the other and in turn both of them on the one with the pistol.

I see one of the cannoneers reach for a pistol himself and aim at him.

"Don't you dare!" I growl, "First one to move gets his bits blown off."

The five cannoneers raise their hands but I can't fail to notice them looking sideways to one another.

"Good," I continue and nod, "Now throw that thing to me veeeery slowly."

He does so and now I actually have a loaded gun. I'll be sure to leave a bullet ready just for one very special griffon.

"All of you, here!" Valiant points at a spot in front of him and the griffons shuffle there.

With me still pointing the gun at them and blinking to stop my vision from blurring, they don't resist as he ties them up. After that he takes their money pouches, loots the unconscious three and throws few bags to me.

"You might need something to start you off in Equestria, Cromach," he thinks for a second while doing something with the barrels next to the cannons, "And a little thing I promised for helping me."

He throws me a badge with his name. I look at him, eyebrow raised.

"My badge. Just so you don't get into trouble for the rest of the trip. I'll just say I lost mine during the counterattack. It's good for as much free food in the passenger deck bar as you can eat. And if you ever find your way to Canterlot just ask for me, Royal Guard should greet a naive kid like you with open hooves. By the way, I'd start running."

His horseshoe hits the metal of the cannon and a spark flies, igniting the black powder on the floor.

"You can't just leave them tied here to blow up!" I can't help bursting out.

He just smiles while trotting around me.

"You can either run too or try to help them. Your call."

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" I pull out my sword and slash at the rope binding the pirates, "You're on your-AAAAAAARGH!"

Another bullet grazes me as a griffon immediately claws for a weapon on the ground and shoots without really aiming.

Last bit of compassion disappearing, I run.

I've got gold. I've got weapons and I've got a free pass to Equestria. AND THIS FILTH CAN GO ROT IN HELL!

A spark whizzes by my head as another bullet hits the metal wall. Running upstairs, I ponder my situation.

Valiant Charge is a ruthless killer and that's not what I believe a soldier should be. The problem is he was right in everything.

When the shockwave from the blast throws me off-course and into the ocean I'm able to grab one of the snapping boarding ropes and hold onto it as the frigate behind me sinks into the depths. I don't intend to join the fight in the ferry because I'm glad I'm just able to grip the rope and hang above water, salt stinging and burning the bleeding wounds.

With the sounds of combat quickly fading I can see Valiant Charge climbing up a different rope onto the deck.

When we pull ourselves up I'm grabbed by two sets of talons around my shoulders.

"Good job, soldier!" someone says, "MEDIC!"

"I'm fine," I mumble, unwilling to attract too much attention of anyone.

"Oh shut up," Valiant slaps my back, "Soon you'll have a cool scar that'll make girls gush just at seeing you."

Last thing I hear from him as I just lie there and watch the sky is:

"See you in Canterlot, kid."


	7. All Roads Lead To Canterlot: Lost Soul

[Linked Book Entry]

She willingly chose to do it.

Discord was right, I did cause her only pain after all.

Why does some small part inside me keep blaming her? She did the sensible thing.

If there's somepony to blame then it's Void and yet... I can't be mad at him.

Can't I?

If the damn alicorn of Death did his job properly then I wouldn't be in this mess anymore. Yet, he failed and stole the only pony who mattered to me. He did give her back her wings, the things she loved the most.

Same goes for me. I had three chances to put an end to this and failed every single time.

Heh, I won't fail this time. There's nopony who even remotely knows about me... nopony who would pointlessly save me.

Good.

She willingly chose to do it. She willingly chose to do it. She willingly chose to do it. She willingly chose to do it. She willingly chose to do it. She willingly chose to do it.

Why?

The answer has always been there, I was just too blind to see it.

Thank you, Discord.

[End Entry]

* * *

Void? The black guy at Zeph's?

He did say he regretted doing something. Hmph, a week ago I wouldn't believe in fate but now...

"Let's not get too metaphysical here. I've got enough of my problems," I mumble.

That's not actually true. With the money looted from the pirates I'm now fairly well off. I'm not exactly sure what the price range in this... Canterlot would be since it's supposed to be the capital city of Equestria but at least the train ride from the port was cheaper than what I'm used to from the Empire.

Equestria isn't too different from the Empire with the exception of few minor, totally insignificant details.

IT'S WINTER HERE!

Snow's freaking everywhere and I had to buy some clothes not to catch cold. It's surprising how a completely different climate can exist just a day's ride from the Empire but the weather here is supposed to be controlled by the flying ponies and this time of the year is designed to let the land rest.

Don't get me wrong, I'm used to cold, especially after walking through the desert after dark but the kind of frost threatening to take away your limbs because they're not only cold but wet as well is something new. I had to find a clothes shop soon after reaching land because my desert hat and a backpack were sorely insufficient in this weather.

That leads me to the second important difference. Noone, or nopony as they say here, is throwing rocks at me. Yes, the ponies act with reserved indifference around me but that still is better than to how ponies are treated in the imperial heartland. With how xenophobic we are I can't blame ponies for being careful around me.

Still, arriving in a port town helped because the local traders were apparently used to my kind and clothes weren't difficult to find. The fun thing is that even a slightly taller than average griffon like me towers above all but the largest earthponies. Well, that might be slightly too overexaggerated but I'm taller than most ponies.

When I was waiting for the train to Canterlot some little ponies, foals I think they're called, thought I was a snow sculpture wearing a sweater.

Strange country. Smaller than the Empire as well. I bought a map and Canterlot seems to be in the middle of the continent. Despite that, the ride took only hours whereas travelling from the coast to the imperial capitol would take almost a week.

I've got to admit that Canterlot is something. The city is build into the side of the mountain like a gigantic balcony. White towers presumably belonging to the castle and other significant buildings threaten to pierce the clouds. Yes, the clouds are hanging fairly low thanks to the pegasi flying between the spires but that doesn't diminish my amazement at the architecture... too much.

I've never been to the imperial capitol but I've never even heard about such fairy tale-esque buildings anywhere in the Empire.

My amazement fades slightly when the train enters the city via tracks set in the side of the mountain and a more familiar architecture belonging to a bustling city appears. This place isn't just a magical ponyland no matter how much it might seem like it. There are businesses, guards, supply routes and ponies have their lives just like griffons instead of just singing and dancing in the streets and magicking up a cake to eat here and there.

That might sound weird but that's how uneducated griffons percieve Equestria. Once again I'm happy for listening to the tales of sailors and soldiers drinking in port taverns.

Hell, I used to believe that as well before joining the Legion and recieving the training. They really did give me everything I have.

Canterlot train station is full of ponies who gawk at me stepping out of the train. These guys aren't as used to griffons as the seaside ones are so my guess about local griffons settling in a bigger city may have been wrong. Nevertheless, I'm going to just look around now that I'm more used to, and better prepared for, the cold.

It's late afternoon but I'm in no rush. A visitor unused to social life might be inclined to look for a hotel or something but the real idea is to find a bar where normal ponies go after work and ask about affordable place to stay tonight there. That way I won't get screwed by a business trying to rip tourists off.

"Watch where you're going!" I hear an annoyed voice of a unicorn nearby.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, sir," mumbles someone flatly.

The complaining unicorn growls but keeps going after being bumped into by a smaller unicorn.

Maybe not smaller but just one slowly walking with head hung so low he probably can't see too far ahead.

I grin to myself. The behaviour is one I know from the bazaars in the Empire. Pickpockets would often try to look inconspicuous or unapproachable and self-absorbed while bumping into griffons and stealing from them. I'm pretty sure the complaining unicorn is currently missing few coins from his saddlebag.

Valiant Charge said he was going to rejoin Royal Guard and that he might put in a good word for me if I tried to join as well but catching a thief in act could be a point in my favor. Truth be told, I'm not exactly keen on seeing Valiant again.

Using my white feathers and fur to my advantage, I follow the thief. Guys like him might look like they're ignoring everything going on around but are actually watching their surroundings carefully for someone going after them or for another victim.

"Hey!" another bumpee complains.

"Sorry," the unicorn just mumbles.

I couldn't see him move a muscle suspiciously during the impact but I think all unicorns can levitate things so that might be it. Even if I might fail to catch him in the act it wouldn't hurt committing his looks to memory. It's easy because even despite the cold he's not wearing any clothes.

His coat is completely black with longer patches of fur around his hooves. Not the midnight black but just the shabby, faded black a long used and repeatedly washed article of clothing would be. Both his mane and tail are slightly darker shade of blue but still light enough to contrast heavily with the rest of him. From walking fairly close to him I can see not too obvious patches of missing fur such as someone with deep scars on which the fur doesn't grow anymore might have. He's actually in a pretty good shape, perhaps a soldier down on his luck?

With him not trying to avoid my following him whatsoever my interest turns slightly pervy because... why not?

Gotta admit I have a thing for ponies and this guy doesn't look half bad from behind. When I compare him, ignoring his posture, to other stallions he is slightly smaller and his muzzle isn't that prolonged.

I'm soooo devious.

He's moving pretty slowly so I fly ahead of him, far enough for it to look like I've just appeared from around a corner, and set a collision course. He should see me ahead of time and if I feel anything move in the pouch on my belt I can catch the pickpocket in the act. Then it should be pretty easy to either get him to the nearest guard outpost or...

I grin to myself.

...persuade the cute thief to be of use to me in more ways than as a guide.

"Careful!" I say as he bumps into me.

"Sorry, sir," he looks at me and mumbles just like all the times before.

Nothing. Not a sliver of a reaction is in his pink eyes even after running into a griffon. Most ponies at least froze or recoiled whenever that happened but to him I'm either a normal sight or he didn't even notice.

Okay, this is getting creepy.

He crosses the road, completely ignoring a carriage missing him by a hair.

His steps are unsteady as if he was drunk but nothing in his voice or no smell around him points at it. He looks more like someone who had an incredibly bad day and...

He starts taking stairs upwards leading to the city walls, a popular tourist attraction from what I've heard.

...he definitely doesn't look like someone going home.

The stone steps are well-maintained and not slippery at all but I'm not walking too fast anyway. The view is stunning, and this time I don't mean the stallion's backside. From up here one can see tracks of land that must take almost a day to reach and the towns and cities dot the landscape.

The black stallion steps with his front legs on one of the crenellations and pulls himself up to sit on it. If his eyes weren't closed I might, just might, think for a second he's admiring the view like I was.

With our hind paws we, griffons, are naturally sneaky compared to ponies and their hard hooves but I notice a twitch of his ears proving he knows about me. He doesn't turn his head though.

"Everything all right?" I ask.

"Hm?" he looks at me, his pink eyes wide open, "Yeah, everything's fine."

His appearing smile is comforting and also completely fake.

'Why do you want to jump?' doesn't seem like a good conversations starter so I go about it in a different fashion.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, not really," he shrugs. Despite having no real grip on the frozen surface of the rock he doesn't slip at all. He seems to have an amazing sense of balance.

"Damn," I fake disappointment, "I've just arrived and I could use a guide."

"I could give you some pointers, no problem."

Surprising. Someone with his presumable aim in mind would be more likely to just send me on my way. Was I wrong in my assumption?

"I thought you weren't from Canterlot."

"I'm not. I used to live here for quite a while."

"What made you move away?"

He chuckles to himself.

"I wanted to find peace."

"Why are you back then?"

"I didn't find it," he sticks out his tongue and seems to cheer up a little, "I'm not important though. What did you want to know about this city?"

"Most of all where I could find a cheap apartment."

"Really cheap?"

"Yeah."

He points in one direction.

"There are complexes with one-pony apartments on the other side of the city. The cheapest ones are the ones closest to the mountain where tourists don't go anyway. It's easy to find your way, lot of earthponies around there."

He seems helpful and willing to spend as much time as I need but...

... that just makes me return to my original assumption. He has no plans for today.

"I could... use a guide. I can make it worth your time," I jingle the pouch on my belt.

He sighs and looks into the distance. Without hesitation he jumps down from the crenellations. Fortunately, he lands in front of me rather than on the ground shimmering in the depths under the city.

"Let's go. Consider it a welcoming gift."

I follow him, having no idea what to say. That's mostly due to the fact that when he's not alone his posture is completely different and he walks steadily with a a goal in mind. Well, another chance to let my eyes feast on his body. He's not specifically amazing in any way but his slightly less stallion-y yet fit build is more enjoyable to look at than the buildings around.

"What's your name? Mine's Cromach," I slap his shoulder and feel the muscle moving under the skin. He doesn't object when I can't help myself and squeeze a bit.

"Cromach? Like the immortal griffon hero who ironically died about two hundred years ago, killed by the citizens he was supposed to protect from changelings?"

My eyes go wide and my beak drops open.

"Wow."

He chuckles to himself.

"I read- used to read a lot," he explains.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"The name."

"Oh, right. Errm... call me Mistake."

Riiiiight...

"Your parents must really hate you."

"You have no idea."

He successfully avoids all my questions about himself but is a fountain of knowledge concerning Canterlot. He seems to know every dark alley and every white tower the city has to offer.

"What brings you to Canterlot?" is his first question aimed at me.

"Dunno. I think I'll try to join the Royal Guard."

"You're in luck."

"How come?"

"Royal Guard has only accepted ponies for quite a while but right now, with the changeling peace treaty signed, they are horribly understaffed and might go for a griffon as well."

"I used to be in the Griffon Imperial Legion. I think I might have an advantage already."

"Thought so."

"Really?" I say sceptically.

"Griffon-made cutlass and a pistol, hidden out of well-balanced muscles proving you're used to wearing heavy armor rather than being a bodybuilder."

How the hell did he...? Well, I'm not a pushover in these things myself.

"You seem to know what you're talking about and you know way too much about Canterlot. Any experience with the duty yourself, an ex-guard perhaps?"

He just smiles to himself and doesn't answer.

We enter a five-story building that looks decrepit on the outside but inside is simple, yet well-maintained. Mistake leads the way to the closest apartment and knocks. After short haggling I get a key to a single apartment and pay my first month's rent in advance.

I just follow the blue-maned stallion upstairs and he unlocks one of the doors. The place is basically a one room with a door leading to a storage closet and another to the bathroom.

I couldn't care less. It's still better than sleeping in the Legion barracks where I had a similar amount of space but shared it with Harrison. The price is pretty sensible as well.

"Like what you see?" Mistake asks.

I look all over him and stay focused on his backside for noticeably long.

"Very much."

He bonks my hat softly and makes it slide over my face. I expected direct outrage or basically anything negative but not the little laugh. Perhaps ponies are much more accepting of those kinds of interests?

"Well, have a nice dream tonight then. Oh, and don't overdo it with jokes like those. Equestria isn't like the Empire but with there being a lot less stallions than mares there still is some disdain towards... that."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I... have something to take care of."

"Good luck then," I wave at him.

"Thanks," he closes the door.

'Something to take care of'... how stupid does he think I am? Not at all probably. He just doesn't care. That's why he was willing to help for free and spend the remaining daylight by helping a complete stranger.

I need to be sure.

Giving Mistake a minute headstart, I follow the unicorn.

He's back to his slinking through the streets and bumping to careless ponies. He's taking a different route but we end up on the city walls again. For the second time today I watch him look into the distance and sigh heavily.

"So... still planning to jump?" I ask.

He twitches. It appears he didn't notice me this time.

"I would talk to you but that would be a waste of time," he shakes his head, "Do you need anything else?"

"Maybe for the guy who helped me not to go splat all over a huge circle?"

"Why?"

A simple question... to which I don't have an answer. Everything like sanctity of life and general things like that seem trite, impersonal. If someone has a problem that has already broken their self-preservation instinct then abstract ideals mean nothing anymore.

The desert made me think a lot.

"Because I want to repay you."

"It was for free, Cromach. There's nothing that needs repaying."

"There is. I'm a Legion deserter and they want me dead. They told my family who set bounty hunters on my head. Everyone I've ever known will either try to kill me or rat me out for a reward. The little thing you did was helping me start a new life here. I feel like I owe you."

"All that and you still want to live?" he asks.

"What I WANT is to find the guy who lied about me to my family and rip him apart limb from limb. What I'm going to settle for is becoming a guard here and finding a pony or a griffon to bang silly every night."

"That has nothing to do with me."

He hasn't refused anything I asked him for yet. He might be resisting but he hasn't refused a single request for help.

"Help me get into the guard and I will stop bothering you. When I'm pouding the pavement and three ponies in the meantime you can slit your throat for all I care."

"Promise?"

I didn't expect that.

"Yes."

He doesn't have to know I'm lying my ass off.

Mistake sighs and drops down from the crenellations one more time.

"Just... just lead the way," he mumbles.

I slap his butt.

"Top or bottom?"

"Bottom."

"Thought so."

I wonder if he know I'm not talking about a bunk bed.


	8. Basic Training: A Show Of Force

[Linked Book Entry]

Wrong yet again. How come every single time I finally gather what little courage is in me in order to do the right thing I get stopped by some nonsense?

On the other hoof, Sombra doesn't seem to be trying anything. Apparently, keeping me alive drained him to the point where he can barely interact with me so probably no taking over the world any time soon.

What's bothering me is...

Actually no, nothing's bothering me anymore. There is no outcome of this situation that is negative for me. The problem is that there's no hope of anything good happening either.

Heh, problem.

Whatever. Let's do this.

[End Entry]

"My name is sargeant Rising Thunder, maggots, and you will grow to hate me!" yells a bulky grey earthpony at us.

I strain my self-control not to start laughing. Besides the fact that he's about as tall as me so his casting threatening shadows on the smaller ponies doesn't work on me I also have more than enough experience with a drill sargeant screaming insults in my face. I can't look around to see the reactions on the faces of other recruits but that's maybe for the best if I want to keep my cool.

Someone whimpers close to me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rising focuses on one unfortunate pony who seems to be having trouble keeping his breakfast in, "Are you a guard recruit or some little filly scared of monsters in her closet?"

"Filly, sir!" his eyes go wide as his brain catches up, "I mean a guard, sir!"

With Rising Thunder yelling at random recruits I finally have a chance to look at the bunch of ponies standing at attention.

Mistake spent last two nights sleeping on the floor of my apartment without a single complaint and helped me find the Royal Guard recruitment center. I was worried about guards checking my background and finding out about my Legion problem but nothing of that sort happened. It appears Mistake was right when he said that both branches of the Guard were understaffed and were desperately looking for anyone capable of holding a weapon or willing to learn how not to cut their own leg with one.

Yeah, there are two parts of the Guard. The Royal Guard, sworn to princess Celestia whom I haven't seen yet but whose pictures litter the recruit barracks, and the Nightguard, which we can't join on account of not being changelings or something called batponies. Speaking of which...

After Mistake told me about recent conflicts within Equestria I was wondering about ponies being such peace-loving creatures as Legion intelligence kept telling us. Most of all I wondered about their military status and I was surprised to find out the information was correct. Even with the Guard offering a lot of open spots and free training there is only one group of recruits. It seems that a lot of ponies left the Guard or don't want to join anymore after they had a taste of what real war is like.

The second reason for that might be what Mistake, who is a fountain of knowledge about anything within Canterlot and the Guard especially, told me that the real recruitment starts with every new year and since there's about three weeks left before this year ends we're just a pre-recruitment group.

There's about twenty creatures in our group. I can't really say ponies because while they are a heavy majority there's still me, the only griffon, and two changelings who are currently the victims of deadly glares from Rising Thunder. One of them bears the usual form I've been taught to fear and hate - pony shaped with chitin armor instead of pony coat specked with holes in the plating, blue buggy eyes and black patches of something resembling fur on his head and instead of a normal tail. The other one is slightly taller, more pony-like with regular mane, dark blue, and some additional belly plating of the same color. In contrast to the 'standard' changeling she doesn't seem to have wings. Yes, it's definitely a 'she', I've got a good eye for those things.

None of the ponies seem particularly interesting despite them being a mixed batch of unicorns, pegasi and earthponies. Perhaps after they stop being just something for Rising Thunder to yell at I might get to know them better. Fresh recruits always appreciate someone with experience who might prevent them from scrubbing the latrines for weeks.

Then there's Mistake who doesn't seem to be interested in anything going on around him and is just looking at Rising with narrowed eyes. Damn, the little patch of longer fur under his chin is so nnnngh. I don't know whether it's the pink eyes, the contrast of black and blue or the 'please, do not waste your time with me' attitude but I just want to squeeze him like a tube of toothpaste and don't let go until his head unscrews itself.

Well, ehm. Got a little distracted there. He's a pretty gloomy guy but at least he doesn't bother me with it when it becomes too much. I felt a little uncomfortable when he was carrying all my shopping yesterday but there were some things for him as well in those bags. It turned out he didn't have anything on him. Literally nothing aside from a small bag with something square inside it.

"Having fun as usual, Rising?" says an amused familiar voice.

The sargeant looks around to find who had the audacity to talk to him like this.

"Celestia's plump backside, who let YOU come back?" Rising facehoofs at seeing Valiant Charge trotting to him.

"Hey, my sentence is over and I'm now a model citizen coming back for retraining," the brown earthpony grins.

The heavy breathing interwoven with snarls coming from Mistake doesn't escape his attention though... and subsequently neither do I.

"Hey, kid! Good to see you made it," Valiant comes closer and looks coldly at Mistake trying to hide behind me, "And you got yourself a pet unicorn."

He ruffles Mistake's mane.

I have no clue what to say.

The growling from the black unicorn stops in a gasp and I look at him just to see him looking wide eyed past Valiant, past Rising and on two approaching figures.

The first one in an another earthpony who is even taller than Rising. I make a mental note to get that guy to bed no matter how expensive the drink I'd have to buy might be. The white earthpony grabbing everyone's attention has features that statues of ancient heroes would beg to have. Every muscle visible and toned to perfection, stallionly and yet softer lines of his face and the blue patches of fur same as his mane and tail around his hooves make my knees go weak for a second.

Rising Thunder bows, the crazy, abusive sargeant actually bows to the guy. Valiant...

...completely ignores him and stares at the other pony.

Who stares back, contempt and barely contained fury in her red eyes.

I've never seen a pony like her before. Charcoal black coat, red eyes with slit pupils, short, red mane and a tail braided into one thin strip could pass for mostly normal, even the small fangs in her mouth showing when she smiled at the godlike earthpony who came with her. What is completely unique are her wings. One of them seems made of phoenix feathers, red and tipped with gold and the other one...

I've seen that before.

...it's the same black wing tipped with purple flames the alicorn at Zeph's had.

When she looks away from Valiant she smiles widely at the entire group.

"Sooo... who tried to smack ya in the face, Rising?"

"Nopony yet, commander!" Rising salutes. I can tell he's uneasy in her presence for some reason.

"Well, we better change that."

This time it's Mistake who whimpers quietly. Unfortunately for him, the twitch of the commander's tufts of fur on the top of her ears shows she heard it.

"Ya look like a fighter," she pats Mistake's head. He leans away, pupils jist a pin pricks in his eyes, "Come on, Rising doesn't bite."

"I-please-I'd much rather-no-I can't," Mistake mumbles.

I push him forward and hide a grin with one hand.

"So... what's your poison?" she nudges him.

"Sorry?" he looks at the ground.

"Who would ya prefer beating ya up? Since ya've, well, been volunteered," she chuckles.

Mistake takes a deep breath. Why do I have the feeling that the pony girl in front of him is digging her own grave?

Oh right, that's why. Mistake sniffs, rubs his eyes and laughs.

"I'm really bad at making good choices, it seems," he whispers and then raises his voice, "Why not all three of you? Just give me a sword and a warmace."

"Got courage, I like that," she grins.

"Darky-" the godly earthpony facehoofs.

"Commander-" Rising objects as well.

"You heard the unicorn," she shushes them, "Let's give him a bite of a reality sandwich."

"Can't be worse than your cooking," Mistake says loudly.

There's something I can't identify in his eyes. He looks as if he could start crying any second, which he undoubtedly will when he gets smashed, but also hunger, joy?

"I'll make you eat those words," the commander stands on her hind legs and strikes a pose.

"I stand by my statement!" Mistake snorts, mirrors her stance but crosses his front legs on his chest.

That taunt is enough for the black mare to blur and appear at lightning speed next to him...

Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting ponies to know griffon hand to hand combat but she seems to be well-versed in it, at least from the stance. In her case it must be more a hoof to hoof combat. I'm not sure how she would fare against a griffon who would have a natural advantage in his talons but her speed is definitely amazing. I agree with Mistake's decision to take all three on though. He must know he can't win against who look like they are masters of their weapons and just wants to make a show. Noone will be expecting him to do well and if he can just land a good slap at one of them he'll be a recruit hero.

...or he could just move his hind leg, shift his stance slightly and trip the mare up so she lands face first on the ground.

Rising Thunder returns with the two requested weapons he previously pulled out from a large crate on the border of the training area.

Mistake offers a hoof to help the commander up. A normal pony would be smiling smugly I guess but his expression seems fully sincere. She must have caught on it as well because she pulls herself up and pats his head.

Holy Emperor's balls, he's blushing.

Must not laugh! Must not laugh!

"I think it's just fair to introduce ourselves to such a gallant challenger," the commander says and the three of them surround Mistake, "My name is, ehm, Choking Darkness, princess Luna's personal bodyguard and the leader of the Nightguard."

"Rising Thunder, drill sargeant, spear master, your worst nightmare."

"Heavy Hoof," the white godpony nods at him, "Staff."

Choking resumes her combat stance and the other two pick their weapons. Mistake just leaves his set lying in the snow and stands up as well.

Rising, armed with what looks like a staff with a pink pom-pom on one end jumps forward and unleashes a series of fast jabs that Mistake avoids by simply taking a step back. He's not fast, he just uses the minimum amount of effort necessary to keep himself safe. There's no way for him to keep doing that after the other two join the fight.

They seem like weapon experts but it's soon apparent they're used to working together, at least Heavy Hoof and Choking who take their positions on each side of Mistake and attack.

"What the-?"

"OUCH!"

"Hmmm?"

"Whoooooooah!" the recruits exclaim as one and begin stomping the ground, an equivalent of clapping.

As soon as Choking moved, Mistake turned away from Rising, kicked Choking's legs from underneath her and in one wide swing grabbed her with his front legs and used her acceleration to fling her to the side. Normally that would leave him with a pink pom-pom sticking in his side and a horrible headache from having his head smashed by Heavy's quarterstaff but something else happened in the same instant.

Black mist swirled around Mistake's horn and the spiral on it turned bright orange. The dull practice sword on the ground was enveloped in orange glow and in one swoop broke Rising's practice spear in half. The large warmace almost as tall as Mistake was enveloped with the black mist and stopped Heavy's blow.

Suddenly the situation changed into Heavy Hoof desperately, yet successfully, defending himself from an assault of two flying weapons and a unicorn dancing around to find a weak spot.

The two guards used the time Heavy bought them to gather themselves and go for an another attempt.

This time Rising ended with a practice sword hitting him in the stomach and leaving him groaning on the ground. With him out of the way, Mistake was able to dodge Choking's flanking attempt, spin behind her and punch her kidneys. A blow like that would make a griffon lose control of his limbs in pain despite not actually being dangerous and the pony reacted in a similar way.

That, unfortunately, left her completely unable to dodge Heavy's crushing swing closing in on her. The blow that should have sent her to hospital didn't connect, at least not with her. Using his weight, Mistake pulled her backwards and spun both of them to leave himself on top.

The cracking of bones is the only sound that pierces the shocked silence of the recruits and Mistake hits Choking on the ground like a sack full of potatoes. She doesn't waste a second and pushes him away.

"Heavy, stretcher!"

"Already on it," yells the white earthpony running towards the castle entrance.

Choking tries to get the completely limp unicorn's attention but it's soon obvious that Mistake is unconscious.

"Is anypony friends with that guy?" she yells at us.

I raise my hand.

"Help Heavy with the stretcher and carry him off to the infirmary. We'll deal with the missed training session later. Rising," she turns to the drill sargeant, "feel free to continue the practice. I'll take care of this guy in the meantime."

"Yes, commander!" Rising salutes.

I watch the fresh recruits follow Rising's explanation concerning weapons and try their first practice swings. It does seem that unicorns have massive advantage over other pony races in terms of fighting but since all three guards responsible for today were magicless they must overcome it somehow.

When Heavy returns we put Mistake bleeding out of his mouth on the stretcher and go to the castle.


	9. Basic Training: Discovered

"How is he?" I ask sargeant Heavy Hoof.

"He'll be fine in few days. We have the best healers in Canterlot even if..."

"Even if what?"

"The unicorns said something is interfering with the healing spells. Something they can't identify yet."

"Weren't they just giving you the usual white lies?"

"I doubt it. The wound isn't too severe anyway and even if magic fails then the following surgery won't."

Mind clearer and calmer, I have to return to one serious and amusing point.

"He sure did a number on you and your guard mates."

"Yes, he did," Heavy scratches his chin thoughtfully, "A pony with such hoof to hoof combat skill is certainly unique. How long have you known him?"

"Two days. I arrived in Canterlot the day before yesterday and he helped me find a place to live."

"What do you think about him? Tell me everything, I just need a second opinion."

"About what?"

"About him. Anything I might tell you could make you biased."

"I don't know. He just seems like a really nice guy with a lot of issues. He helped me without asking for anything at all."

Not sure if I want to go into details about that.

"I need you to tell me everything. I'm not going to tell you why, yet, but it's extremely important. How was he when you first met him?"

Is it possible he knows him? He didn't seem to recognize him.

"What are the mental requirements for working in the Guard?" I shift the direction a bit.

"We aren't too picky at the moment-"

"Yeah, he said you've had some military trouble recently."

"Really? What did he say?"

Shut up, mouth! Wait for brain to send a memo first!

"Just that both branches of the Guard would be understaffed after recent events."

"An easy guess."

Damn my curiosity!

"Okay. He tried to jump from Canterlot city walls down the mountain. Happy?"

Heavy sighs slowly, looks at the ceiling and scratches his head.

"Keep everything you've just told me to yourself. No princess, no guard, nopony must know, at least not until I decide what to do.

"Can you perhaps not talk in riddles?"

"I wish I could but I don't trust you enough."

"Who is he?" I go straight to the point.

"Not now, we can't have a recruit miss his training, Cromach."

I wave my hand.

"Pff. I was trained by Imperial Legion, one lesson won't hurt too much."

"Oh? I've always wanted to practice against a Legion soldier," Heavy seems genuinely interested now, "Care for some practice, let's say, this weekend?"

"I don't know," I grin, "Can someone who got smashed by a raw recruit teach me anything?"

Heavy actually laughs instead of looking insulted like I would expect.

"Trust me, I'd like to spar with Mistake once again without Darky and Rising getting in the way. I'm not asking you as a sargeant. Trying new things is sort of my interest."

Say yes! You'll see him sweat and maybe he'll pick up a bar of soap in the showers afterwards.

"I agree... under one condition. You'll show me a friendly bar in the city where adventurous ponies go."

"Deal! I'll be going then. Remember, NOPONY must know about Mistake until I say so."

"Sure, sargeant."

"Thank you, recruit. I owe you a serious favor. Not only me. Consider today a day off. I'll tell Darky."

When he leaves I sit down...

...and stand right back up.

Staying here might be a really bad idea since Heavy mentioned the princesses and I have the rest of the day free anyway. Pegasi and other winged creatures have a comfortable advantage in that they can just open the nearest window and fly wherever they want. For me it's a direct route to my apartment.

Grabbing a soda out of the cooler we bought yesterday, I drum my talons on the rickety table.

Damn, now I'm curious about what Heavy was talking about.

The thing is that none of that is my problem. Aside from curiosity there is nothing forcing me to involve myself in... what?

Heavy Hoof didn't say there was something but the fact that nopony must know about Mistake proves there is something bigger I might get pulled into. On the other hand, do I want to spend my days pounding the pavement?

Yes. And some other things.

I grin as the memory of Heavy's rump makes itself travel from my head lower. Why settle for some club skanks when I can go for a body sculpted by gods themselves? I'll have to find out if Heavy is single or at least open to experimentation with a griffon but I like the challenge.

I grab a little snack. I still haven't managed to find a meat vendor but there's enough good food being sold around these parts.

Heavy said he'd like to spar with Mistake [i]again[/i]. I grin to myself.

What to do in a city I don't know on a day off?

Mistake recommended me a bar, when I told him I liked listening to stories, called Sole Regret. Pretty fitting that he would know a place with a name like that. He also said that the bartender and owner of that place might be selling meat as a lot of his patrons are mercenaries and caravan guards.

The other possibility is to return back to the castle and catch the afternoon training session.

As much fun as watching recruits fail at doing pushups might be I think I should go for a little more high-class entertainment so I grab a little gold and dig out where Sole Regret is from my memory.

The bar itself isn't anything special aside from it being shockingly clean. Most travelling sword types aren't exactly sticklers for hygiene but this place doesn't smell of anything other than cigarettes, pipes and whatever aromatic aperture some patron brough with him. The estabilishment is basically just one large room with numerous square tables spread in seemingly random pattern, two chairs at each table. That doesn't discourage those who want to socialize and recount the stories of their latest exploits as they just take the unused chairs of those who want to sit alone and drink.

Noone gives me a second look as I walk to the table where a unicorn, presumably a soldier, is telling a story I actually know.

"Mind if I join?" I ask the bunch of semi-armored ponies listening to the one retelling an epic tale of a pirate encounter on high seas.

"Celestia's glorious backside!" the unicorn grins, "The hero himself is here. Guys, this is the griffon who blew up a pirate ship with the pirates still tied up inside. Bloodthirsty bugger. Pull up a chair, boy!"

I grab a rump-free one and two ponies squeeze together to give me some room.

"So, how's life in Equestria treating you?" the storyteller asks.

Scratching my head, I wonder whether my joining the Guard will raise my profile with these guys or the exact opposite.

"Pretty good, gotta admit. Would be nicer if ponies didn't flinch every time I enter a shop but pretty good nonetheless."

"Aaah. I used to be the same when I started travelling. First time in the Empire, everypony is a head taller than me and armed with sharp talons, it's easy to get shaken."

"Speaking of a head taller, I've just joined the Royal Guard. From a Legion private to Guard recruit in less than two weeks."

The unicorn looks at me quizzically.

"Why not stay in the Legion? I heard it's pretty sweet there. Not to bash the Guard but not even Celestia's backside can compete with the perks you guys have, sorry, had."

"Eeeerm, personal reasons?"

The group of ponies laughs in unison and someone slaps my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're not the first who had to stay low for a while and you're not the last. Most griffons born here in Equestria actually are descended from Legion deserters who for some weird reason didn't want to get their head smeared with strawberry jam and stuck in an anthill."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't cause trouble and soon the only thing you'll have to do will be to wear golden armor and walk endlessly in a circle around the royal library."

Mistake said something about library night shift being the highest point of a guard's life.

"I think I've had enough excitement during my time in the Legion. This might be a welcome break."

"Well, if you ever get bored you know where to look for a real job."

Maybe I shouldn't have been so loud but why does it seem like the pony in the corner is looking at me?

"Maybe," I smile at the unicorn, "Speaking of which, how do the runaways from the Empire deal with Legion Hunters?"

He smiles bitterly.

"Being a part of the Guard should help but I'd still watch your back when patrolling the streets at night. There aren't too many griffons who could answer your question."

"Do you have bounty hunters in Equestria?"

"No, at least not the Hunter organization like the Empire does but there are still those who accept any contract. So... who is it?"

"The pony in the corner," I lower my voice.

"Ha ha ha, Great story!" he laughs loudly while all ponies around me look carefully in the suspicious pony's direction.

Few of the ponies shrug.

"Well," the storyteller continues, "He might have not seen a griffon yet. It's not too unusual. Rest easy though, nopony will try anything here. A lot of us are wanted or banned from some place or the other. It tends to come with the job. You accept a contract, you piss off the victim. If somepony tries to start anything here they'll be looking for their own teeth in the nearest gutter."

"Good to know," an urge washes over me, "Sorry guys, nature calls."

"No problem, Whitey! We'll buy you another drink if you tell us what happened inside the pirate ship."

"Sure thing."

After doing my business, my heart almost stop when the suspicious pony enters the little merc's room and slaps my shoulder when I'm washing my talons. Shifting uncomfortably, I return to the main room with my shoulder still stinging. Another beer is waiting for me on the table already and so is a group of anxious ponies.

"Hey, what's that?" asks one when I sit down.

"Hmm?"

My shoulder stings again and he spits out a piece of paper on the table.

"The was pinned on your back."

I look at the white card and even with my natural color I pale as all blood drains from my face.

 _Got you once. Better start running._

Well, that didn't take long.


	10. Basic Training: Target

[Linked Book Entry]

I should thank the griffon somehow because he saved me from possibly making a fatal, heh, mistake, even more heh. Obviously not for staying alive but for the chance to think about dealing with Sombra more effectively. Going splat might not have been enough. Yes, he was weak but so was he when I accidentally summoned true death and burned myself. Despite that, he was able to make an entire new body out of ash and bind both of us to it.

That means I need a new way to end all this, one that will either obliterate Sombra along with me or one that will separate us and lock him somewhere safer than my head. The problem is that his survival and recovery of power thanks to harnessing the power of the alicorn of Life are hard to put an end to.

Void might help. With him being the counterbalance to the power of life he should be able to end my misery. Would he, though?

Void.

I'm still not sure whether to be bitter about what he did or whether to thank him. Mind is telling me to thank him and then ask him to finish me off but my heart...

...wants to punch him until he begs for mercy. Too bad that will never happen because if there's somepony who would want to repent for what he did then it is him. I can't hate somepony just because they made a mistake out of good will.

Chokey.

Seeing her again, I can't lie, hurt more than Discord's explanation. That time I was just shocked but being forced to hear her voice and look into her red eyes again was almost too difficult to handle, almost.

I can't afford to tangle with her again, especially now with a clear goal in mind. It can't lead to anything other than me hurting her again.

But I really, really, REALLY want to.

Especially now that the bucker Valiant is back. I thought Celestia banned him from returning to Canterlot for what he did. I haven't seen him for over three years but a psycho like him never completely leaves one's memory. It looks like I'm going to have to choose whether to deal with Sombra or Valiant. I don't want to just kill him but I'll probably have to.

I won't let him turn Chokey into a shaking, abused wreck again even if it means putting Sombra on hold.

Rising Thunder still being in the Royal Guard just means that neither him nor Blueballs were punished for killing me the first time. Heh, not many ponies can say that. Still, I'm alive only because I'm not important enough to die.

Note to self: Is there an alicorn of Fate? If there is one then after all this I'm going to find him and shove my hoof so far up his ass he'll end up kissing it.

Heavy Hoof.

Nothing I can do or say will be even close to how sorry I am for killing Sharp. I might love Chokey to my horseshoes but Heavy... he landed in things that shouldn't have involved him whatsoever and he still did his best. I know you loved me a little and I know that's impossible now but please don't hate me.

Not because of me, I'm nothing, but because you're too good to fester on the inside.

So... what next? The things I need to know to deal with Sombra won't be accessible in a normal library so the guard thing might be a stroke of luck. As a guard I should be able to get into the royal library as much as I want but that might take a year I don't think I have.

Still, the Royal Guard training might get me back in shape. I'm having to get used to this body since it's slightly taller and has a different center of balance than mine did and it hinders me quite a bit. It doesn't help that Heavy screwed my left front leg pretty hard with his staff. Well, I'm used to that leg being a bit iffy and at least it's not a prosthesis, I guess.

Discord.

If he ever finds out that I somehow survived his fun then...

...no reason to bother myself with that. It's completely out of my control.

Mistake.

Heck, I finally have a fitting name to who I am.

[End Entry]

I got into the habit of carrying the journal with me wherever I go and it seems to be paying off. Honestly, I wouldn't have expected the linked book to be connected with Mistake's but life's got its little jokes, I suppose. At least I got some perspective on ponies I'm around. Truth be told, I have my own problems, one problem specifically.

The earthpony from Sole Regret. I must admit it was a stupid idea to visit a mercenary bar with a bounty on my head but what's done is done. Last two days were calm aside from Mistake miraculously recovering from his injury as soon as the healer unicorns stopped trying to use magic to heal him. He disappeared somewhere after the evening practice and while I could go to the library and catch him during the act of breaking in I prefer using the book as a source of information for now.

I hide the journal back to my locker as I see a wet pony step out of the shower room and push a button on the wall starting the manedrier. I expected the castle equipment to be rustic and traditional but the castle gym and especially the showers are well-equipped, air-conditioned and built on griffon technology. The one really fun thing is that while the showers itself are divided into stallion and mare ones the locker room isn't, allowing me to carefully peek at ponies delighting with eyes closed in warm air flowing from the full-body manedriers getting them rid of the last remnants of water in their coat.

Every aching muscle thanks me when I let the warm water flow from the shower tap on the wall and proceed to massage every bit I can reach.

The mare and stallion shower distinction is actually funny in the current state of things as technically, and very cheekily, I'm neither and could easily talk my way out of anyone whining about me being in the 'wrong' one. I should try it some time just to mess with the mares. What's more interesting is the strange blue-ish female changeling showering next to me, trying to scrub dirt out of the deep scratches in her chitin.

Changelings probably don't really care about things like gender too much but I'm slightly interested in her as she looks different from any changeling picture I've ever seen.

"Uh hey, girl," I smile comfortingly at her.

"Yes?" she asks politely, not trying to blow me off and just waiting to find out what I want.

"Eeeh, how come you, well, don't look like a normal changeling? I mean like the ones I'm used to."

"Long story. I'm from Guiding Light's hive. We're not really bound by the peace treaty but princess Celestia seems to like our queen so we're on okay terms with ponies," is once again a full answer I don't really understand spoken in a warm tone with the changeling tilting her head slightly to see if I'm done.

I am. There's nothing I want to ask in the castle showers. In a private one with just the two of us... maybe later.

"Thank you," I nod.

She smiles and returns to attacking the grime on her chitin with a levitating sponge.

The recruit training isn't too difficult, at least not for me and some other experienced-looking ponies, but seeing Mistake almost cough up his lungs during endurance running was unexpected yet amusing. At least now I don't have to feel bad after seeing his combat prowess.

Toweling myself off, I get ready to leave. I don't feel like flying with wings still slightly wet so I have to trudge through snow to get home.

*shhhh*

I freeze. The sound of steel being drawn out of a sheath.

Just a guard on patrol lighting a cigarette around the corner.

I might be just sliiiightly on edge thanks to being found by either a bounty hunter or some pony with a really sick sense of humor. Still, there's no reason not to be cautious while walking the dimly lit streets of Canterlot during late evening.

*crunch*

Just a rock being crushed by someone's horseshoe, nothing sinister whatsoever.

The streets are filled with ponies coming home after work and almost every single one is wearing a cowl or at least a cap or a hat to hide from the cold. The ones with short clothes are okay since while I can't see their faces I can at least see how they move but the ones with long sleeves or flowing clothes are dangerous. Every crease might contain a dagger, every fold could be hiding a poisoned needle.

*twang*

I jump to the side and roll on the ground, shocking few passers by.

Every corner or dark alley could contain someone with a crossbow. Granted, the sound was just a street artist's guitar string snapping and the guy at Sole Regret was the pony without extra equipment...

Earthpony, damn. Think straight!

...so he probably wouldn't be able to operate a ranged weapon, at least not any of the ones I'm used to from the Legion. I have to ask if there are any projectile weapons used by ponies.

A cowled pony bumps into me.

"EEEEEEK!" screams the mare when I push her aside forcefully and she lands in the snow.

"Ah! Sorry, miss... just a bit jumpy, heh," I help her up.

"Be careful, young... griffon."

"Yeah, sorry once again."

Why is there a chill running up my spine? Why today? Why not yesterday or the day before? Why do I feel like sprinting home as fast as I can?

Just calm down.

I'm a soldier, I CAN deal with an attacking pony, armed or not. I can recover from an ambush fast enough to leave the ambusher begging for mercy. I have done so in the past. This is no different from a group of thieves ganging up on a guard responsible for protecting a shipment of whatever floated over the ocean.

My breathing slowing down, I stop seeing a threat in every shadow. I'm fully aware of the possibility of it being there but I won't let my imagination get to me. The darkness should know that it's ME who is the most dangerous creature here.

The apartment building comes into view and the cold sweat returns.

I don't remember leaving the window open.

Calm down, calm down!

Mistake might have returned from whatever he was doing after the practice and wanted a bit of fresh air. Oooor maybe not.

Don't think about knives and ponies waiting behind the door!

Back to basic training.

Entering an unsafe area.

Step one - break the door but don't charge inside, hide behind the wall instead.

Got my keys ready, no reason to cause property damage just on a suspicion.

Step two - flashbang.

If I kick the door open after unlocking it I should be able to quickly reach for the light switch right next to it without revealing anything more than just my arm.

Step three - send the riot shield in.

No heavily armored squadmates in sight unfortunately. I think throwing my backpack into the room and charging right after it might disorient any attacker.

The irony that the ones who taught me all that are the ones trying to kill me right now is completely lost on me.

The lock clicks under my touch, I kick the door open and roll behind the wall. Something grazes my arm trying to reach for the light switch and scratches the opposite wall in entrance hall.

I grin and rush inside. It's always nice to know an enemy is slightly less smart than you are.

Noone is there. Not under the bed, not in the bathroom, not in the storage closet. The semi-open window still taunts me and so does a little device on the table that had been moved in the middle of the room.

It's a spring-loaded dart gun with some tripwire contraption presumably activating it in the event of someone opening the door.

So, he knows where I live but underestimates me severely.

First of all, examine the projectile.

The tip doesn't smell in any particular fashion so the chance of it being poisoned lowers fairly drastically. The odourless poisons are usually extremely expensive and don't last long on the blade. The dart itself can't have been fatal unless it hit me in the neck but the trajectory is all wrong for it.

Hmmm, something is wrapped around the dart itself. Paper...

A wave of nausea hits me as I unroll the piece of paper.

Breathe!

The picture of me with my parents drops from my bloodless talons. and I sit down in the middle of the room and just watch it through blurring eyes.

The necks of all three griffons in the picture are crossed by a red line and underneath the picture there is an another message.

 _How does it feel to be all alone?_

 _Does it comfort you when I tell you it won't be for long?_

Time passes with me sitting on the floor and sobbing.

The only thing I can say when Mistake eventually jumps through the still open door and scans the area is:

"Help..."


	11. Basic Training: Selfish

[Linked Book Entry]

I must admit Sombra really is top notch when it comes to using magic. Unfortunately for him, the royal library is simply too big so finding whatever he's looking for might take long time. Unfortunately for me, I have no clue what I'm looking for. In general it should be some book regarding necromancy and the possibility of coming back to life.

Hmmmm, maybe not. Maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way. If I can't learn enough in time (which I very probably can't) I need somepony with enough knowledge of the dark arts to help me. Preferrably somepony who owes me a favor.

Luna comes to mind but let's explore the possibilities which leave me alive after the attempt. Discord is off the table and he might release Sombra and kill me just for cheap giggles anyway. Twilight would tell Celestia about me and I'll have to go through some ineffective nonsense I think. Void wouldn't do it and his power is devouring his magic so a complex spell is completely out of his reach.

Scream though... she really is just Luna on steroids considering magic power and knowledge and she might help me. She might also just decide to help Sombra since she might still think about him as her apprentice. Still, I think she's was on our side ever since she got Void back.

That means taking few days off to get to the Everfree Forest portal. Weekend should be good enough.

Now, how to help the poor griffon?

[End Entry]

* * *

"What's going on?" Mistake asks when he sees me sitting on the floor, bawling like a little chickenkitten.

"He... he got my family."

"Who?"

"The Hunter."

"Start from the beginning," he sits down on the floor next to me and forces me to stop looking at the picture.

"He found me the day you got hurt. I went to the bar you recommended and he gave me a message he found me. Today he got inside this apartment and set up a dart gun with the second message and..."

I'm looking at the picture of me and my parents again and Mistake shakes me softly and forces me to look at him again.

"How could he get the picture?"

"I don't know!"

"THINK! I've had my share of panic attacks and you need to look at things objectively."

"But my family-"

"Might be completely okay. He could have killed you at the bar. He could have waited for you here or set up a loaded gun, not a basically harmless dart gun with a message."

"..."

"Come on," he hugs me, "let me help you."

"T-the picture is me after I finished basic training and right before I got shipped out to the port fortress I was stationed in. It's about six months old. It was supposed to be a memento for my parents in case something happened to me on duty. Only they had it which means they are-"

"You told me your family set bounty hunters on you. You told me the Legion lied to them. If this is the most recent picture of you they had they might have given it to somepony to use it... like a wanted poster perhaps."

"B-but why would he-"

"I don't know. How long ago did the contract on you pass?"

"Week and a half at most, I guess?"

"Is that enough time for a pony to get to wherever your parents live in the Empire and back?"

He's making sense. His calm but firm tone slowly dispels my shaking and he guides me back to the real world where fear can be controlled.

"No. The picture might be a copy. We have the technology."

"Focus on that possibility, not on the other one. The other one is something you can't do anything about. Now, the guy decided not to kill you and the reward definitely isn't for returning you to the Legion alive. It might just be a way to soften you up, make you careless and break you down."

"Damn! Thanks..."

"No problem."

"Still, he did get inside here through the window."

"It's not difficult to get inside. Even an earthpony could get in and the window might just be a ruse. Following you must have been easy as there aren't that many griffons around, especially completely white ones."

"Thanks... really, I mean it."

"No problem, really, I mean it," he parodies me.

"Yes problem! Who knows how I could have ended today. I wasn't in control, even a bit. He could have had just walked through the open door and slit my throat without me reacting. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing!" he bonks my head, "I chose to help you of my own will. I neither need nor want anything from you. Focus on yourself first, it's not over yet."

I will find a way to repay this to Mistake no matter what he says.

"Damn. I just want to go to bed now."

"Let me just grab something to eat and I'll turn in too. Thanks for the sleeping bag, by the way."

"No problem."

* * *

It's Friday and I'm getting ready for my practice session with Heavy Hoof. Things have been pretty quiet since my little meltdown and thanks to Mistake who has been by my side every time I walked home or to the training lessons my nerves are good as new. Yes, that involved me waiting an hour or two in the castle after the evening ones but since the other recruits are fairly talkative I didn't mind.

I honestly have to say that both changelings are pretty fun to be around. Turns out the normal one has been inside the hive all his life, being told that ponies are ordered to destroy any changeling on sight, and was sent to Canterlot as a joke for failing something I didn't really understand. Not beaten or eaten, I think he likes the place. The blue female changeling spends most of her time with him but she seems curious about everything concerning normal day to day life. On the other hand, she's one of the most physically capable members of our recruit group.

There are few of us rising above the usual kids trying to get into uniform, the ones with past military experience. There's me, Valiant, the weird changeling, Mistake and one or two military academy graduates but the rest are just normals set on protecting their homes despite the fact that they saw war with their own eyes. It's sort of admirable, actually.

"Want me to hold your hand and give you a kiss for good luck?" Mistake grins, packing some things.

He's been messing with me from time to time ever since I, ehm, fell from the bed after that evening and 'accidentally' used him as a pillow. Yep, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. In public everything's okay but when it's just the two of us he teases me quite a bit. He might be hiding it well but I know how others react when they are used to sleeping with someone else and he wanted the company as much as I needed the safety. Heh, that's exactly how my affair with Harrison started. Two privates forced to stay together with very little money in a small room. I was the one used to occasional company of club chicks and Harrison had a girlfriend back home. Unfortunately for him, her saucy pictures did very little to relieve tension, the opposite to be exact, and it began as us sharing a bed just to have a warm body to sleep next to. One thing led to another and...

...now I'm here.

"Maybe later, after sargeant Hoof breaks every bone in my body."

"Heavy's a good guy. He dabbles in everything so if you need help in any respect then he might give you pointers or tell you where to look for somepony more qualified."

"I'm not worried about him exactly but about the Hunter."

"You'll just have to watch your back. I'm leaving for Ponyville in less than an hour so he might get inside here again and this time not just to threaten you. Although if he sends you a picture of your favourite pet saying 'Fluffy won't ever lick your face again!' you should be fine now, right?"

Ignored.

"I'm still worried. I don't want to have to watch my back for the rest of my days and unfortunately I can't just find and kill him because technically he's doing nothing illegal."

"Nothing illegal in the Empire. I doubt that a murder for money would pass unnoticed here in Equestria."

According to what the mercs at Sole Regret told me that's not exactly correct.

"Baiting him and killing him in self-defense seems to be my best option but I doubt he's the type to fall for it."

Mistake suddenly grins to himself.

"This is a long shot but did you notice the necklace Chokey's wearing all the time?"

"The one with black and white circles locked together?"

"Exactly that one. Steal it and wear it!"

"Is it magical or something?"

"Something is the more correct option."

"Let me guess. You gave it to her to protect her from something."

Totally worth it just to see Mistake start choking on his own saliva and not stop until his coughing fit sends him to the floor. Well, he doesn't know I can read his journal entries in my book.

"..." he opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Sorry," I grin apologetically, "I couldn't help but notice you try to avoid her whenever we're doing hand-to-hand and the fact that you got your ribs and leg broken to protect her was pretty cute."

"Cute?" he groans.

I think I broke him. Time to turn him off and on again.

"Nevermind. What does the necklace do then?"

"Erm, it might do nothing whatsoever since," he gives me a murderous glare, "it's been quite a while but if you're in real trouble then just call for Betty to help you."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. I'm not promising anything but if the situation comes when it's Betty or death then what will you have to lose?"

"The only chance to say some epic last words? Okay, okay. Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I have no clue if it'll work or not. It's just that little bit of last hope when everything else fails."

"Damn! Couldn't you just say - It's gonna be fine. It'll blow him up and summon a hot chick to blow you?"

"False hope really isn't my thing."

I just sigh. Mistake can be such a downer sometimes... most of the time... always.

"Good luck on your trip, buddy."

"Be safe, Cromach," he straps a set of small saddlebags to him and leaves me alone in the apartment.

The late afternoon trip through Canterlot feels peaceful despite it being dark. I can't tell if I was just too freaked out last time or some long-forgotten instinct acted and warned me about the Hunter visiting my apartment but tonight I'm calm.

Our meeting place is the castle gym where all recruits and guards have full access at any point of time. I thought I haven't seen a batpony before but the first few features, especially slightly different ears and slit pupils, of the ponies strapped into the torture machines tell me otherwise. Commander Darkness is a batpony despite her wings being completely different from them.

Speak of the red-maned devil, she's currently trying to get past Heavy Hoof's defense and failing miserably. I watch the two of them fight it out on a set of mats and it's easy to see which one of them is better. Even despite Choking's agility Heavy is able to block most of her moves and the little blows she can inflict mean nothing to the muscular earthpony.

"One deadly blow, one near-fatal wound. You're getting better, commander," Heavy smiles when he trips the annoyed batpony who stomps the mat three times to admit defeat.

"Ya need a math lesson. That was two death blows and one crippling wound," she sticks out her tongue.

"I hate to break it to you, commander, but stallion armor is made to protect, not to show off how firm and toned your butt is like the mare one. Your kicks in the old family jewels wouldn't have worked."

"Blah, blah. Still TWO death blows though."

"I must have missed one then," Heavy shrugs and Choking throws a foam noodle at him. I have no clue why it is there but I suppose it's just some training equipment.

"Three death blows now?" Heavy snickers and Choking tackles him. Well, tries to tackle him but just harmlessly bounces away from the rock-solid earthpony.

"Hi!" I greet them when it seems their practice is done.

"A random sexy griffon arrives," Choking waves at me.

"Griffon yes, random no," Heavy nods at me, "I asked him to show me how a Legion soldier fights and he graciously agreed."

"Oooh nice! Two fit, sweaty, interracial hunks fighting for my amusement. I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

Choking doesn't even bother lowering her voice and when I just stand there in disbelief I can hear quiet chuckling from some of the other ponies working out. It appears her behaviour is well-known to everyone around here. Now if only I was able to banish the image of the batpony moaning under her sheets while thinking about me wrestling with the godliest looking piece of meat on this planet...

"Heavy, he's panting!" Choking laughs out loud and the other ponies join her. She nudges the sargeant next to her, "And I don't think it's me who he's looking at."

A blue-maned white earthpony and a pure white griffon temporarily turn fiery red which doesn't seem to phase anyone in the room and when they stop grinning during their breaks they return back to working out.

"Ehm, well-"

"Is this a good time to-"

Both of us start at once when Choking leaves to get a drink.

"What is your preferred weapon, Cromach?" Heavy focuses on business.

"Two-handed battleaxe."

"Ah yes, the 'screw your armor' style of combat," Heavy walks to a large chest in the corner where the practice weapons are kept and brings a familiar shape but one with padded iron where the blade would be.

I wonder why ponies would have such weapon but my guess is that some unicorns like the 'I hit you once, you stay down' approach.

Heavy readies himself on the opposite end of the mat, stands up on his hind legs and readies a practice quarterstaff. From what I've seen him do during the lessons he uses a simple steel staff in comparison to, let's say, Valiant Charge who has his wooden one with metal spikes on both ends.

"Dance for me, slaves!" Choking returns and bangs her front hooves together.

Well, can't disappoint a creepy lady.

Okay, I wasn't expecting to win but I was at least expecting to hold my own, not being tripped up and gently pushed down on the ground. In my defense, staff is sort of a needless weapon in the Legion where deadlier instruments are usually employed and spears-users fight in a completely different way than the pony standing above me.

The next round is better. Well, longer at least. Still, it ends with a hard hit to my talons, quick twirl of a staff forcing my weapon out of my weakened grip, and Heavy's shoulder charge sending me flying.

Breathing heavily, I stand back up. I think I figured out his style. I was expecting crushing blows with long wind-up like Valiant was using but his staff swing killed someone if they got hit thanks to the spikes, armor or not. Heavy is using short and extremely quick moves that make him feel he's way faster than he actually is.

But not stronger than he actually is. This time I was ready and expected the burst of speed so I tried to make him overextend and quickly reposition to force him to use longer swings. My mistake lay in thinking his hasty counterattack would be weak and I might be able to disarm him. After all, ponies can't exactly grip polearm weapons.

Well, here I am, kissing the ground again, after Heavy's surprise push with his weight behind it ended that theory. Damn, I did catch him off guard though.

I slap the mat three times.

"Awww, don't be sad," Choking slaps her butt on the mat right next to my face, knowing full well the fleshy orbs are something to raise the spirit of the utterly defeated, "Ya can't really beat Heavy. He's the best of the best."

"Not the best," Heavy waves her off and shuts her mouth when she tries to speak again, "but a close third."

He sits down on the other side of my face.

I will have some sort of victory!

Rolling around, I grab Heavy's waist and bury my face into his flank.

"Whaaa?"

"The best," I mumble into the sweaty coat.

"Get a room, ya two!" Choking grins deviously at me when I sit back up and I know I now fit in the 'Heavy's worst teasing nightmare' category as well, "Or better yet, a shower. Let's go."

My heart almost stops when she without hesitation walks into the stallion showers as well. Funnily enough, noone else seems too bothered.

Don't stare at her wet tail swishing around and showing everything she has to offer from behind!

I guess the other stallions are used to this kind of thing or maybe it's just the fact that most of them are batponies who are in perfect physical shape themselves and have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Still, whenever one of them looks her way and she catches the stare she just smiles back and blows him a kiss.

Hmmm. She's not wearing the necklace. Perhaps she left it in the locker?

Quickly washing myself, I leave making Heavy pick up the soap for some other time and go back to the locker room. Equestria really must be quite something because the locker room is more an unlocker room and Choking didn't bother bringing her own padlock and neither did I. I feel pretty awful for stealing something she wears all the time but I'll return it back to her after the nonsense with the Hunter is over, that's a promise.

Taking away something so important from someone so friendly feels disgusting but...

...in the end the necklace is in my bag.

I suppose I should get out as soon as possible so I put on my clothes and, watching every shadow, I go back home.

Sick to my stomach.


	12. Basic Training: Hunter

[Linked Book Entry]

Hmmm, an interesting turn of events... and an another failure of course.

I reached the changeling hive near the castle of two sisters with no problems since the road is fairly frequently used by visitors these days. I wasn't expecting any of that but is looks like the peace treaty worked well enough, too well maybe. The changeling tourist welcoming squad was having difficult time accommodating all ponies set on visiting the old city and seeing the pre-Luna's banishment architecture and none of them actually had any idea what they were doing. I think the tourists didn't mind though. Seeing changelings as normal beings rather than ruthless predators can only help Chrysalis in her dealings with ponies.

Speaking of Chrysalis...

She recognized me. Even despite having a completely new body she didn't hesitate for a second when I entered the ancient city and went straight for me. It was the mark of the hive friend that somehow remained through my repeated deaths that gave me off. We didn't have much time to talk the last time we met but the tour of the city accompanied by the explanations of the changeling queen was calming. She was actually very, maybe a bit too much, interested in Guiding Light but I think there won't be any trouble, at least from my daughter's side. Guiding and the single digit amount of her Nightmares just don't pose a threat to Chrysalis in any way and Guiding herself has no intentions of taking Chrysalis' hive over.

I'm glad that the state of changeling population has stabilized. They are still hungry but none of them are dying from starvation and Chrysalis is happy. Almost as happy as the time we killed a hydra together and travelled through the Everfree for two weeks without her having to think about the state of her race.

Back to business. Happy memories won't give me anything, not anymore.

Scream's statue is still there but I wasn't able to contact her. I made it to her dream dimension all right but nopony was there. Bones, yes. Expensive decorations, yes. Golden alicorn, no. I would assume she's somewhere with Void but the place looked as if nopony was there in ages. The time in pocket dimensions flies differently but it seems Scream will be unreachable for help for some time.

When I returned I tried asking Chrysalis for help but she's not good at complex magic as well so while she can confuse the mind she can't untangle two souls mashed together by a lot of coincidences.

I'll have to think of some other way or somepony else who can help. It doesn't help that Sombra's laughing at my efforts.

Is it even possible for me to succeed?

[End Entry]

* * *

"Hey, birdie!"

"Yes, commander?"

I'm not sure what Choking's real rank is but everyone calls her commander or some other nickname she approves of so I'm not pressing the issue.

It's after evening practice and I'm getting ready to fly home since I can't feel my paws. Considering how exhausted most of the others look I might be the lucky one.

"I think ya missed the invitation since ya don't live in the recruit barracks but I've organized a little get-together for ya newbies to mix with the veterans. Everypony is invited."

"Great! What time?"

"Starts at eight, don't be late!"

"A sexy batpony and a poet?" I tease Choking, feeling she deserves it for the way she leads her lessons. I mean there's blatant sexual harrassment and then there's her who thinks the entire group is some sort of harem getting in shape for her.

"Yep. An evening with a bunch of fit stallions and I get to pick whoever I want, maybe even a griffon? Who wouldn't be happy?"

"I thought you and Heavy were an item."

"I wish. Sweet Luna how I wish that was possible but Heavy's purely into stallions so no dice. As far as I know he's available," she winks at me conspiratorially, "and so am I."

"And you prefer?"

"Anything that can move all night."

I wonder why I bothered asking.

"Can I bring someone?"

"Sure! The more the merrier. Care to give me a sneak peek?"

"I just wanted to ask Mistake. It would be nice to know someone there and he could use a little break."

I'm not sure he'll accept but he needs cheering up. After he returned from his little trip he felt distant and gloomier than usual. I wish I understood the journal entries a little more but they seem to speak of things that happened long time ago.

"He's coming. I asked him yesterday."

"Oh? Good. Should I wear anything?"

She circles around me and whistles approvingly.

"As far as I'm concerned I think ya'd just be hiding the good stuff. Unfortunately, the thing is being held in one of the castle ballrooms I borrowed from princess Celestia who requires at least some sort of formal attire. Most recruits are just coming in the uniforms they got."

Oh, right. All recruits got a suit for special occasions such as the necessity of one of them helping out during official meetings due to the low amount of members of the Guard. Funnily enough, I got mine last Friday since it took a while to make.

"Mhm. Thanks for inviting me and see you at eight."

"No problem. Have fun!" she spreads her strange wings and flies straight to one of the open windows on the higher floors of the castle. I must admit her phoenix wing flapping in the air makes her look like a firefly against the dark sky.

Well, no time to dawdle. I have to get myself suited up.

There's noone in my apartment but I see Mistake's uniform still lying folded up on the dresser. He doesn't arrive during me showering and grabbing a small snack but I know there's no reason to rush. The thing starts at eight but the real action always comes way later. Still, making a good impression might be worth some points.

Clean, smelling fresher than mountain air, and wearing an amazingly well-fitting gold-decorated suit I lock the apartment door and set on the way back to the castle. This way have no reason to rush and I can look around the place before the fun begins.

Wiping my boots and washing my hands, I slip into the ballroom right as the bell rings.

Choking wasn't kidding when she said she borrowed the ballroom from princess Celestia. While there isn't a bustle of servants completely killing the mood there still is an open bar and tables on the sides of the room with food of all sorts and few ponies sitting around, ready to serve anyone. No meat though, life sucks.

Aside from the servants there's few couples of guards I don't know and two changelings huddling together in the corner. I was wondering at first about their names but it came out neither of them actually had a real one. Changelings just know each other by their characteristics and can feel mind differences between them in the hive. Unfortunately, ponies can't casually read minds and the normal changeling got the name Shaky thanks to his nervousness whenever he was talking to someone. The female Nightmare changeling's name is Three and I don't think I've heard anyone use it because there wasn't a reason to. Drill sargeants usually yell at the ones unsuccessful in their exercises and she didn't fail in her duty a single time.

"Hello, guys. Why so early?" I wave at them and approach.

"Well, erm, commander Choking said this started at eight and nopony is here. Are we at a different party or something? I thought-"

Three puts a hoof on his back and he stops.

"There's a pony saying that goes 'The hero always arrives fashionably late' and that's true for the club scene as well. Don't worry, they will come," I calm Shaky down.

"I'm just so nervous. I've heard princess Celestia herself might attend and what would she think about a changeling so close to her?"

"About a future Royal Guard so close to her," Three corrects him.

"Exactly," I support her, "She'll be proud the two of you are the first changelings officially in the Guard and that you're doing so well."

"My ears are burning," says a calm, motherly voice from behind us.

The white alicorn is standing there, complete with the sun cutie mark and rainbow colored, flowing mane.

"Your Highness!" the three of us choke in unison.

"At ease. Miss Darkness organizes this event every year and I always enjoy meeting somepony other than the nobles I deal with every day. I've heard that few more exotic high-profile guests are scheduled to come though."

"Oh?" I'm the only one able to speak. Possibly not because I'm the only one not having to look straight at the princess' neck. She's taller even than a griffon but she completely overshadows the changeling couple.

"Queen Chrysalis will be coming and queen Guiding Light as well. I tried to get my sister to attend as well but she's still afraid of meeting young Guiding after last time."

This time I have trouble believing the latest journal entry. Is Mistake the father of a changeling queen? Moreso, he's a father?! As far as I know he's like four years older than me so either there's something strange about changeling aging process or I'm missing some details here.

"Excuse me, your H- princess," I scratch my head nervously, "I think my stomach needs disaster relief. Pony food tastes good but isn't too filling to a griffon."

"Bon appetit, young griffon," Celestia smiles and tries to strike a conversation with Shaky who seems to be suffering a heart attack and a stroke at the same time.

The guests begin streaming in as I chew some sort of chocolate ice cream treat. Sweets are pretty good as an energy source when there's no meat around but one can't overdo it. Experimenting with various coctail snacks, I watch the ballroom entrance for familiar faces.

A visage that strikes terror to me despite never seeing that being before enters, followed by a changeling very resembling Three. Griffons are taught to dread and despise changelings from early age as the deadliest enemy of the entire race and the image of a changeling queen is something we have burned in our minds. I suppose that must be Guiding Light. Funnily enough, her reaction to the slowly growing crowd of guests watching her is more similar to Shaky's than to a being of supposedly infinite power. She's also much smaller than I thought she would be.

The first familiar pony arrives by herself, astonishingly. Choking, wearing a red night gown, grins as she looks around the room, presumably searching for prey.

"Holy hellfire," I mumble when I see a pair coming through the door few minutes later.

Mistake enters the room wearing a tight, black, satin jacket decorated with silver inlay on its long sleeves and a pair of pants made in the same style. I must admit that while it makes him look older it fits him perfectly. Who's way more interesting though is the blindingly white pegasus walking by his side. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to fit the bill. She's wearing a see-through green corset and a matching skirt but those seem like obstacles to her real accessories which are gems all over her body set in a pattern that makes my gaze naturally flow from her green eyes to her wide hips accentuated by the corset. Honestly, I feel dirty just by looking but I guess that's the point.

The killing blow comes when princess Celestia welcomes the pegasus personally and bows before her.

My shock turns to disappointment when I see Heavy Hoof, who stops and takes a deep breath before facing the other guests, accompanied by a grey batpony stallion who looks calmly at the crowd and just rubs his muzzle against Heavy's neck when he sees him being uncomfortable. That makes Heavy blush even more and the purple-maned batpony grins and takes the first step down the short stairs leading to the room.

Too bad, I hoped Heavy was single and that idea disappeared with the batpony's first show of affection.

Oh well, time to mingle.

"Heya, buddy!" I tap Mistake on the shoulder, "Cool outfit. Who's the gorgeous lady?"

Normally, such interruption would be annoying as heck but his companion seems to be deep in conversation with princess Celestia.

"An old friend," Mistake smiles and brushes an invisible speck of dust from his shoulder.

"Just friend? Mind if I work my charm on her then?" I look knowingly at him.

I certainly wasn't expecting him to start laughing and immediately stick a hoof into his mouth.

"No problem whatsoever," his devilish grin sort of undermines my courage but I decide to show him.

How could an antisocial guy like him land somepony like her I'll never understand but if he's cool with it then I'm willing to pick up the thrown glove.

Summoning the entirety of my swag, I walk to the princess and the pegasus.

"Mind if I borrow your beautiful guest, your Highness? I promise I'll return her unharmed and pleased by my company."

Okay, now even princess Celestia is openly laughing at me with the pegasus looking at me surprisedly.

"Will you accept the invitation, your Majesty?" princess Celestia stops the last snicker and looks at the pegasus.

The pegasus smiles widely and I notice for the first time a set of fangs no pony should have.

"I didn't know you catered to our kind, Celestia, but I'm not hungry yet. Maybe after I finish the important business at hoof-"

Small green flames flicker all over the pegasus and I take a step back. Instead of the white beauty there stands a black being as tall as Celestia but one with fly-like wings and teal mane.

Now THAT is the image of a true changeling queen I know and that makes my legs shake.

"-I would hate to disappoint your guests though. Feel free to find me after the party," her eyes flash, "Cromach, and I'll make sure you get a reward you'll never forget."

"Gnnngh," I can only stare into the emerald eyes, awaiting her to devour me right here and now.

Princess Celestia's giggle chases away the chill running through my every vein and Chrysalis disguises herself again and strides away, eyes locked on Guiding Light.

Mistake, I will do something horrible to you for this! I'm talking chilli-flavored itching powder on the toilet paper grade terrible.

I notice him eating food in the corner but I can't just go back to admit defeat.

Changing my approach, I decide to snoop around Heavy Hoof.

"Hello, sargeant," I look at his companion, "Bringing fresh meat for commander Darkness? Just kidding! Is this hansome pony your friend?"

To my surprise, the batpony looks questioningly at Heavy who nods slightly after a moment of thought.

"A griffon?" the batpony measures me sternly but warmly.

"Cromach, one of the fresh recruits," Heavy introduces me, "He used to be a Griffon Imperial Legion soldier but now he does pushups whenever I tell him."

The batpony closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

"Cromach... that name brings memories," he suddenly stands at attention and salutes me crisply, "Tio Cross, changeling special services. You have inherited a powerful, yet unlucky, name."

"You... remember?" I try to understand.

"I was there when Cromach and his phoenix friend were betrayed by the city council he was supposed to protect from us. If it means anything to you, we gave him a proper warrior's burial. A hero like him deserved it, I haven't fought anypony so close to my skill since then."

The... changeling must be at least two centuries old. What is he doing with Heavy?

"I... just got the name, that's all," I smile, unsure of Cross' reaction, "Nevermind that, how did the two of you got together?"

This time Cross grins nervously, scratches his chin and looks once again at Heavy.

"My last coltfriend, Sharp Biscuit, was princess Luna's bodyguard who got killed during the last invasion. This," he nudges Cross, "dirtbag and his buddies hunted me and my unit during a mission and he tried to feed from me by turning into Sharp-"

"And I got my ass handed to me by this young colt-"

"Oh shush," Heavy waves his hoof, "I attacked him and got stomped into the ground. Later, for some reason, he kept trying to apologize to me for staining Sharp's image and I eventually stopped throwing rocks at him and we're sort of trying things out carefully. Remember our Saturday practice, Cromach? Darky said I was the best at fighting but this guy can tie my legs in a knot without really trying."

"Not anymore. Now I actually have to stop reading a book while I do so," Cross grins.

I recall something else.

"You said you were a close third when it comes to skill, sargeant."

Cross raises an eyebrow as well.

"I think the drill sargeant who taught me not to be ashamed of being a colt cuddler and who introduced me to Sharp would make even Cross here sweat," says Heavy.

Now I grin sadly. Another piece of the puzzle falls in place. Now I know who 'Sharp' whom Mistake's journal mentioned was.

"Sorry to bring out the heavy, heh, stuff, sargeant," I apologize, "Have a nice evening, guys!"

"Good luck on your life journey, Cromach," Cross bows, "I'm sure you'll make your namesake proud."

Nature calls. Perhaps I shouldn't have drunk so much stuff but the coctails here are freaking delicious.

The bathroom door opens while I'm washing my hands and an unremarkable brown unicorn enters. When he doesn't move from the door I look into the large mirror reflecting the entrance and immediately spin away when I spot a dart gun aimed at me.

Too late.

My limbs go numb in less than ten seconds and only a groan escapes my mouth when I try to call for help.

"Third time's the charm, as they say," the unicorn chuckles.

I'm barely able to shake my head to fight off the coming haze.

"Oh. Where are my manners?" his horn glows and he turns into an earthpony I know and dread, "It's so useful disguising myself as a mudpony. Everypony underestimates you."

I try to scramble myself from the floor but all I manage is planting my face into the tiles.

"Hmmm... perhaps I overdid the dosage," he muses, "Ah well, time to get my reward."


	13. Basic Training: Guardian Angel

[Linked Book Entry]

Memories, memories... they're all I have now. The sad thing is that even the good ones only serve to remind me of all I've lost. Thinking back, the same party three years ago where I was a bartender started all this.

Things have changed a lot though. Chrysalis was disguised this time not to break somepony for information and food but just to fit in and possibly give some adventurous pony a night he'll never forget.

I'm a unicorn again though I'm not sure whether that's a plus or not. Oh the irony that I've never actually been through Royal Guard training and got my position by going berserk and almost killing Valiant Charge.

I would believe in coincidence if I was younger but the bastard is back and I saw the way he looks at Chokey. Is it also a coincidence that I'm back just in time? I still believe I'm not a murderer, that everypony I killed deserved it or... there was no other choice but I feel this time I should strike preemptively and kill Valiant before he does whatever he's planning.

On the other hoof, I should know the value of forgiveness after what I did.

Words can't express how happy I was to see Heavy with another stallion. True, Chrysalis told me he was a changeling but both of them seemed nervous, yet happy enough to be together. I'm also grateful to Celestia for not pressing Guiding's enmity towards Luna and still being a great host to her.

All that... ALL OF THAT, my past friends, my daugher, was overshadowed by Chokey aimlessly wandering through the ballroom and trying to land somepony for the night. It really appears Bright Eye was right and I am the only cure to her sex addiction. From what rumors say she's sleeping around every few days again.

I wish I could help her but I can't even begin trying to get close to her with Sombra still inside me. I can't ask Luna for help with Valiant still being a threat and I've exhausted all other options. Finding Void or Scream is impossible if they're hiding.

And there's the final problem - I'm out of solutions.

I don't know what to do.

On a lighter note, where did Cromach go? I think trying to seduce Chrysalis didn't really agree with his stomach.

[End Entry]

* * *

*swish swish*

"Mhmmm," I groan.

*swish swish*

I'm on my back.

*swish swish*

Can't move.

*swish swish*

Chrysalis? I remember meeting her at the party. Did she do something to me? No, something else happened after that.

The shock of recalling the Hunter makes the haze in my head evaporate instantly and I open my eyes.

*swish swish*

I'm in a well-lit room with stairs leading down to it, probably the basement of some building. There are various steel instruments hanging on the walls, some of which I vaguely recognize from my rare visits to the hospital.

*swish swish*

The sound is something I know well enough. Soldiers in the fortress used grindstones most of the time to keep their weapons sharp but when there was none around the best way was to grind two steel blades together.

"Betty?" I whisper to myself, remembering Mistake's advice.

Unsurprisingly, nothing happens. I wasn't expecting much but it was worth a try.

I'm naked. Not that I mind, I usually don't wear clothes but in the company of the pony who tried to get into my head I [i]feel[/i] naked. Speaking of the devil, he's on the other side of the room, sharpening what looks like two knives of strange shapes used for something I'm not familiar with. Not that it matters, even if they're short they're still sharp.

Still can't move.

Now that I'm aware of myself though I can feel it's not because of poison like in the bathroom but because I'm lying on some sort of a table with leather shackles binding my claws and legs to it. The binding straps are tight enough so I can't rip them off or slide my libs out of them but a second of exploration shows me that I can bend my talons far enough to start scratching their surface.

It seems that the guy has experience with capturing ponies but he underestimated a griffon. Now if only I had enough time to claw through the bindings.

"Ah, it looks like my latest guest is awake," says the brown unicorn after finishing whatever he was doing.

I try to rip off the bindings. First, to show him that I'm still completely harmless and second, to actually test whether they give in at least a little after my efforts. They don't which seems to amuse my captor.

"Struggle more, please. I love the taste of sweat so much."

"What?" I croak.

He pushes a button and the table moves, propping my back up to allow me to look him in the face. It's like one of those hospital beds a patient can set himself to be comfortable.

"You see, I take pride in my work. While the contract on your head technically requires only the proof of your death such as a photo and your talons, I like to keep things organized."

He levitates an instrument looking like an ice cream scoop.

"This, for example, is used when dissecting a bird to remove the beak. Yes, yes, I know it looks too small for you but I think I'm skilled enough to make it work."

I resume my scratching the bindings with renewed vigor. He puts the instrument on the tray next to the table and picks up a pair of thongs.

"Barbaric and tiring to use, I must admit, but there's no other way to pluck all your feathers without butchering the skin underneath," he runs his hoof over my belly to the spread wings, "It hurts at first but pegasi often enjoy it in the end with enough," his hoof traces my belly again and slides lower, "persuasion."

I could wonder about how sick this abomination is but I'm barely listening, focusing only on cutting the bindings around my arms. Even if I succeed I'll still have my legs tied to the table but that's a problem for later... when I still have my wings, beak and guts in their right place.

"You might be wondering - will I give you sedatives before I disassemble you?" he smiles, "Of course not. Where would be the fun in that? I want you to feel my every touch and enjoy it thoroughly."

My eyes bulge as he lowers his mouth to my crotch and licks the area playfully.

"I'm not a monster-"

Yes, you bloody fucking are!

"-I know mind can be easily confused to mistake pain with pleasure and I can assure you that once I let your blood leave your body drop by drop, you'll be begging for another cut. At that point I'll be your kind master and owner and open a second wound."

He brings another piece of sterile steel and presents it.

"I just know you'll love this. A little nuzzle here," he lowers his head once again to my privates, "and here and I can easily deduce you've had your fair share of stallions. With just the right amount of blood loss you'll become slightly light-headed and then I'll, what an ugly word, castrate you. The best part - at that point you'll be enjoying it more than me."

I stop cutting the bounds. In fact, I freeze completely as a shiny scalpel traces the two bulges he seems to be so interested in.

He suddenly looks at my chest and grins. Levitating the scalpel on the tray with the other instruments, he digs both his front legs into my chest and starts kneading the muscles.

"Mmmm. Such a well-trained mare you'll be when I'm done with you. I just know you'll be moaning my name as I pound you away into oblivion."

I see my opportunity.

"And that name is?" I hiss.

"Master."

The bonds feel like they might snap any second but I need to keep him talking, to buy time.

"How can I please you, master?" I pretend to sniffle.

He crawls up on the table, presses his body against mine tightly and licks my face. Gotta admit, I'm sweating like a marathon runner.

In this position he can't see me assault the bonds by struggling wildly and I make it seem like I just want to feel him closer to me.

The bonds around my claws finally snap.

He might be a Hunter and thus pretty well-trained but I'm a griffon, bigger and naturally stronger than a unicorn even without me being forced every day to do pushups until I almost pass out by Rising Thunder.

I bury the talons of one hand into his back, pull him away and then impale his chest with my other one. Flinging him away, I begin to undo the bindings around my legs when an invisible force slams me back on the table. Through the weight of a mountain crushing me I manage to look at the heavily bleeding unicorn whose horn is burning with power.

"I wanted both of us to enjoy this but I guess I'll just have to settle for the money," he growls.

His telekinesis is insane. I feel like my bones will snap just with him holding me and his every step makes the pressure on my ribs get stronger. My muscles are just good enough so he doesn't pop me like a balloon but the creaking of my ribcage is the only thing I can focus on.

Even with him pulverizing me, the pressure doesn't relent when he levitates a long stiletto and aims it at my chest. Muscles or not, that thin knife will pierce my heart without bones getting in the way.

Even breathing becomes impossible under the pressure.

"Betty! Betty! BETTY!" I groan, eyes closed.

The stiletto moves. I taste copper.

"Call me that one more time and you're next," says a voice I've never heard before.

Blood starts flowing through my bruised body again and I realize the pressure disappeared. Coughing and squirming as needles feel to be stabbed into every pore of my body, I look around.

I blink, understanding nothing.

The unicorn is dead, very very dead. He's sort of here... and there... aaand over there as well. Leaning forwards, I reach for the bindings around my legs but stop when I feel the point of a sword pressed against my neck.

"Oooookaaaay? What's going on?" I say slowly, freezing at the touch.

"I could ask the same thing. How do you know about me?" says a disembodied voice seemingly coming from the levitating sword at my neck.

"My probably friend told me to steal a necklace from commander Darkness and then call for Be-"

"I will wipe you from existence!"

"-for you if I got into a really bad situation."

"Hmmmm," the sword changes into a dagger and cuts the bindings around my legs, "I would like to have a word with your... friend."

When I drop down from the table and stomp a bit of life back into my crushed limbs Betty turns back into a necklace around my neck.

"Talking sword?" I say into the air.

Nothing.

I suppose there's not much to do around here. Being found in a basement full of torture instruments with a unicorn body cut to pieces doesn't seem like a good idea so I carefully creep out of the house. It's an unremarkable house somewhere in Canterlot. Flying upwards, I find my way around and aim for where my apartment should be.

Mistake... when I see you again I'll bring out the biggest bucket of whipped cream and strawberries I can buy, spread myself on the bed and draw an arrow made of scented candles aiming at me. I'm not sure whether you're into male griffons but I'm sure as hell going to give you an evening you'll remember.


	14. Light At The End Of The Tunnel: Spark

[Linked Book Entry]

At least somepony here is lucky.

Fine, I'm happy Cromach's safe, at least for now, but this doesn't solve his problem in the long run and the real problem of Equestria being threatened by the shadow king.

There's so many small problems that need dealing with but all of them pale in comparison to Sombra. Cromach and the bounty on his head, Valiant being a threat to Chokey, survival of Guiding's hive...

...none of those are my problems. When did I start having hero complex? What makes me think I'm better at running other ponies' lives?

Maybe the fact that without me Chokey would have been broken by Valiant, Heavy would have been bullied out of the Royal Guard, Guiding would have been executed alongside her changelings as soon as they got captured by Equestrian Secret Service and Cromach would have died yesterday.

I can't help them. I have to but I can't. If there's something I've learned since I first arrived in Canterlot then it was not to rush things though. It usually makes them end up much worse. The snag is that sometimes it might be too late.

Let's just take it step by step.

Heavy is fine. He seems to have gotten over Sharp's death and apparently got himself quite the catch.

Chokey isn't a normal grunt like last time. When we first met she had a reason to take Valiant's abuse because he was much higher rank than she was. Now she's Luna's personal guard and Valiant might have been released from his border service but the order for his execution in case he gets pulled into anything still stands. He can't lie his way out of things anymore now as Chokey can just ask Luna to interrogate him and see if he's lying. No, if I think about it clearly Chokey's safer than she's ever been around me.

Her addiction is still a problem though but from what I remember it faded away when we got together after the events in the Crystal Empire and she's known me for quite a while then. What I'm getting at is that even if I somehow got closer to her it wouldn't mean anything without the past giving her the safety she used to feel around me.

I guess this time somepony else will have to become the pillar of strength she needs. As I've always said - she could find ten better ponies than me around every dumpster in Canterlot.

Cromach will have to fend for himself because I'm going to need Betty back and he wouldn't work too far from me anyway. I thought our bond would have been broken already but luckily for the young griffon it wasn't. Seeing him again sort of made me miss my cutie mark but it wouldn't fit me anymore.

No, it's not in my power to help anypony at the moment.

Fortunately, Betty's reappearance gave me a chance to continue my attempts at dealing with Sombra. With him amplifying my ability to steal magic and direct it I might be able to gather enough power by using Sombra as a power source to open a portal to the mirror world and find help there.

Now... where could I get the information how to open the dimension portal?

Guiding! She worked out Void's jumping spell made specifically for me and made it work for her changelings so she might be able to tell me how to open the gate.

I have enough bits for a train ride to Pine Hills and back to Ponyville and I won't be able to bring anything with me... no, that was true only when the worlds weren't connected. Damn! I'll need the portal to stay open otherwise I'll end up back in the Everfree as soon as it closes.

...

I'll take some money from Cromach just to be safe, he doesn't have to know. When I come back I'll have to apologize but my return would mean I succeeded so a bit of asskissing won't hurt.

[End Entry]

* * *

Wings stiff, I land at the entrance to my apartment building. There still are little specks of blood on my uniform from when Betty sliced the Hunter to pieces but those are mostly unnoticeable. I pull out the keys from my pocket and and open the door to my apartment, thinking about what to say to Mistake when I see him.

I wasn't unconscious for too long, two hours at most, but Mistake is sitting there with his back pressed against the heater and reading one of the books he stole from the castle library. I had a look at one of them but the first chapter of 'Necromancy For Dummies' called 'How To Correctly Hold A Showel' didn't really pique my interest.

"You!" I fake an angry look, "That thing with queen Chrysalis was pretty dirty."

He stands up, smiles apologetically and looks at the floor.

"Sorry."

He looks around confusedly when I pick him up in my talons. He might be some sort of an epic combat master but he's still a mare-sized unicorn whom I can easily sweep off the floor like a doll.

His pink eyes wide with questions stare straight into mine. I can see a little seed of panic grow within him.

"Nothing," I say.

"What?"

"I can read you like a book. You're asking yourself what did you screw up this time. Nothing."

"Eeerm," he still hasn't reacted to me holding him under his front legs and is just hanging there like a kitten.

I was ecstatic to be able to see other ponies when I was out of the cellar but now that I look at the pony thanks to whom I'm still here I don't know what to say. In comparison to griffons ponies are just fluffy tubes with big heads but this one is...

...I realize I'm tearing up a little.

"Thank you," is all I manage to say. Dissatisfied with myself, I hug him and squeeze as hard as my almost broken ribs allow me, "Thank you, thank you, thankyou."

"Eeeerm?"

I wonder how I can explain it to him. My whole life I've been the smart and resourceful one capable of talking or fighting my way out of anything. I've always been the strong one to whom smaller friends came for help. Well, I did usually make fun of them but while I loved a bit of mischief and fun on the account of the weak ones I've always helped those who needed me. Of course I considered them owing me a favor, not doing so would be just some idealistic nonsense.

The first time I wasn't able to take care of myself a pony who didn't want anything in return helped me. He saved my life and he might not even understand the significance of what he did because he doesn't seem to value his.

I pour all that into words.

"I don't know what happened to you or what will happen but I will protect you. I swear on the name of the hero I inherited."

"Did you try to get Chrysalis to bed again and she agreed?" he pushes me away slowly.

"Idiot," I grin, hug him again and then put him back on the floor.

"What happened?" he asks.

"The Hunter drugged me when I was in the bathroom and carried me out of the castle. Thanks to you I still have all my important bits, all of the ones I usually have fun with by myself and my sanity."

"Nooot sure about the last one," he smiles widely, understanding bringing him relief, "and I don't know what was my role in all that."

"I'm choosing whether to transform into a bucket and vomit inside me or into a double-sided dildo and give you two some quality time," says a voice from the air that would be rolling its eyes if it had any.

"Betty?" Mistake puts his hoof up and the necklace with two rings appears in it.

"Been a while, buddy. You look different, did you cut your mane?"

"Nah. Fought a god, died, came back from the ashes," Mistake is now grinning like an idiot. For some weird reason I imagine Betty's voice doing the same thing.

"So, what horrible evil is trying to kill you now?"

"Same old, same old."

A mooment of silence and then both voices begin laughing maniacally.

I clear my throat, possibly even politely.

"Oops, sorry, Cromach. This is the Element of Betrayal, or Betty for short."

The necklace lengthens and turns into an unremarkable flying sword I'm slightly familiar with. It tilts a bit, mimicking a nod.

"And this guy is my bearer, Bl-"

"Mistake, Betty. I'm going by that name now."

"Hmmmm... you know what? It suits you," then Betty adds in a whisper, "And you'll never understand why."

"What is the Element of Betrayal?" I interrupt. For some reason I feel as if I should know that.

"I was born in the ancient times and-" Betty begins.

"You'll never actually be able to finish that sentence. Ever," Mistake interrupts. Betty just snickers, "Let me give you the short version. The main magical protection of Equestria lies with the Elements of Harmony, ancient artifacts possessed by those attuned enough to their aspect. There are five good ones, five bad ones and a neutral one. Betty happens to be one of the evil ones and I'm his evil Bearer."

"If you're evil then I'm a minotaur," I ruffle his mane.

"It's nice to hear somepony say that," Mistake comments gloomily.

"You know what? To me you're a hero," I smile and point at him, "I don't care what you did. You saved my life-"

"Betty did!" he objects, waving his hooves in front of his chest defensively.

"I had him thanks to you-"

"You would have thought of something else even without him!"

I pick him up again and prop him on my shoulder.

"I couldn't even move with his magic holding me-"

"You're strong enough to take care of yourself!"

*boing*

I throw him on the bed.

"I'm using you as a pillow from now on," I grin and he just blinks repeatedly, "Betty, turn the lights off, please."

"On it!" Betty seems to be enjoying this as much as I am.

"You don't have to thank me this way," Mistake squirms in my embrace.

"I want to."

"Okay..."

"I haven't just dragged a completely straight stallion into the bed, have I?"

Mistake presses one of his hind legs between mine, wraps the other around my waist, hugs me with his front ones and buries his muzzle into my chest feathers.

"I am the one who should be second-guessing himself, not you."

He might be crazy about Choking Darkness but until she's available he's my bedwarmer.

Pulling the blanket over the two of us, I drift off to the best sleep I've had since I left my and Harrison's room for the last time.


	15. Light At The End Of The Tunnel: Plans

Yawning loudly, I hug the empty space in my bed.

"Hmm?"

Mistake is gone. Weird, he's definitely not a morning pony. In fact, I usually have to keep bugging him to wake him up for morning practice. Is it possible that I made him too uncomfortable yesterday? He seemed to like the closeness but possibly I rushed things too much.

Perhaps my journal will answer the question.

 _Fortunately, Betty's reappearance gave me a chance to continue my attempts at dealing with Sombra. With him amplifying my ability to steal magic and direct it I might be able to gather enough power by using Sombra as a power source to open a portal to the mirror world and find help there._

Once again I wish I had a clue what it means but at least I can be sure Mistake didn't run to the Guard telling them I tried to rape him.

Now, that means he might be going away for long and if there's something I can do for him it's solving all the issues his leaving the Guard might cause.

First of all I check how much money Mistake took and when the bags prove not to be much lighter I recount the coins and find out he took very little. Either he doesn't expect to be away too long then or he doesn't think he's going to need much because... he doesn't plan on coming back.

I need information.

I make a small breakfast for myself and go to the morning practice. It appears that daylight savings time is something unknown to Equestria as even in the middle of winter there's enough light at this time of day for us recruits to be able to actually do something.

Damn! Even after my last session with Heavy where I found out how his style works I can't hold my own against him. The instructors usually just let the recruits pair up and beat each other senseless while watching and commenting on what they're doing right or wrong but since there's uneven amount of more experienced guys Heavy quite often takes me away for practice.

I've always been mad at the Legion instructors who made recruits or privates do physical exercises for an hour or so and then, when weapon practice came, yelled at them for being slow and useless. Heavy always does the exercises with us though so I don't have an excuse when he disarms me over and over.

"You seem distracted today," Heavy helps me off the ground, "Does it have something to do with your friend being absent?"

He seemed to know something about Mistake when we talked after carrying him to the infirmary on the first day. Perhaps he might be the one to ask?

"Maybe. Do the words 'mirror world' mean anything to you?"

Heavy's mouth opens and for a second he looks as if he's having a heart attack. He recovers quickly though.

"Where... did you hear about it?"

"What? Is it something private?"

"No, not at all. That thing just isn't a general knowledge outside of certain few ponies. It's not a secret, it just isn't publicly advertised that something like that exists. Now, where did you hear about it?"

Mistake's entries concerning Heavy gave me enough to think of him being trustworthy, at least more than anypony else. Still, Mistake did something terrible to him. I have to risk it, do I?

"I've read it in a book."

"And what book was that?" he smiles slightly.

Why do I get the feeling that he knows everything I'm going to say?

"Mistake's journal."

"Does he know?"

"Not really. His journal happens to be a magical tourist memento like someone might buy in a gift shop and whatever is written in it appears in a second book which I happened to come across completely on accident."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," I point at my backpack lying on the frozen ground, "I carry it with me so Mistake doesn't find it randomly and get pissed at me."

Heavy grins.

"Well, it seems that there's two of us who know his secret. Give it to me!"

"Secret?" I ask.

Enjoying the little break from getting my ass stomped, I bring the black book to Heavy who opens it and nods. I'm not sure about any big secret as such but Mistake and Betty's conversation hinted at little more than the journal did.

"Ah, that's why! This little book only has a fraction of information it seems. Well, are you willing to help Mistake even if it might and very probably will be very dangerous?"

There's no doubt in my mind, not after yesterday.

"Yes."

"Good. Come to me after practice and I'll fill you in. Let me keep this for now, I'll see if there's anything I don't know."

"With all due respect, how do YOU know about all this?"

"Thanks to you I'd say."

He grabs the book and nods towards the fighting recruits. Patience is a virtue, they say, and all I have to do is smack the crap out of other recruits for about... half an hour.

The training goes well enough when I can actually focus on something else than my disappeared roommate and, as per Heavy's order, I switch with one of the paired up recruits, let him get a break and give the other the chance to practice with someone experienced. Well, it goes well enough until I get brutally beaten by Three and when I say brutally I mean it. Getting to know the changelings, I don't want to badmouth them but sparring against her is like attacking the offspring of a tornado and a meatgrinder.

"Didn't know you were so good at melee combat," I cough, scrambling to stand up.

"I was made literally just for that reason. Every one of us is like this but most try to avoid showing it not to make ponies scared," she says in her usual matter of fact tone of voice.

"One day I'll have to get to know you better. How about you, me and Shaky here go grab a drink after evening practice, let's say, this Saturday?"

"Sounds... good?" she says after looking at Shaky who nods.

"Epic," I smile and take a small break, seeing the morning practice is nearing its end. The other recruits are slowly crumbling to the ground, wet like oil wrestlers.

Time to squeeze Heavy for information and, if possible, squeeze some of his more private areas as well.

"Sargeant?" I approach the white earthpony.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Heavy nods.

We walk through the castle and I follow Heavy, making sure to stay few steps behind him at all times, especially when walking up the stairs.

Guess why.

At least I have one more fantasy to strive for. Mistake under me, Heavy on top of me in one tasty, tasty griffon sandwich.

I plant my face into his butt when he stops to open a door.

"You look hungry, Cromach," he grins.

Phew, I'm really glad he doesn't mind.

"Sorry, sir. Got a bit distracted there."

"No problem. I'm used to Darky looking at me as if I was a three-course fancy dinner."

"Sooo... any chance of the two of us walking into a bar, leaving slightly tipsy and-"

"Having Cross rip your head off?"

"Fuck me. I totally forgot."

He actually blushes.

"What did I say?" I continue.

"You griffons curse that way?"

"Ehm yes? What do you ponies say? May rainbows and happiness strike me down?"

"Well, when we curse we usually say buck, not the other thing."

"How come?"

"It comes from the term for kicking something really hard with hind legs which isn't pleasant whatsoever, especially when compared to your expression. I mean, it's like - I've just screwed up, kick me -, and not - I've just made a horrible mistake, please reward me!"

"That's an... interesting way to think about it," I comment as I sit down to the empty guest chair in Heavy's office.

"Sooo, no dice?" I continue when Heavy brings two cups of tea.

"Hm?"

"About the bar thing."

"I'd lie if I said I wasn't curious about your kind but I'd have to ask Tio first about how things are between us."

I shrug.

"At least it's not a definite no."

"No, it's not," Heavy smiles and puts my book on the desk between us, "But let's get back to business. You're missing a lot of information about Mistake and it would take me way too long to tell you the whole story, at least what I know about it."

"What about Pine Hills, Sombra and the mirror world then? The short version."

"Pine Hills is a small logging village on the opposite side of the Everfree Forest where the remaining Nightmare changelings live under the eye of Guiding Light, Mistake's daughter. The name he didn't tell you, his real name, is Blazing Light and when he named her he gave her his family name. I was there when Guiding got interrogated by the royal sisters and Blazing named her."

"But Mistake- Blazing seems pretty young."

"Let's stick to Mistake. If it's the name he chose then I can respect it and unfortunately I can easily see why he would pick it. Yes, he would be too young to be a father of a twenty-year old changeling under normal circumstances but Guiding comes from a dimension where time flows differently."

"Dimension? The mirror world?" I hazard a guess.

"No, completely different one. If you choose to cooperate with me then you'll find out about all that."

"One thing, how did you find out Mistake's identity?"

"It was your comment about a pony taking out three weapon experts with his bare hooves. It made me think about the only pony I've ever seen do that and when I replayed the fight in my head Mistake wasn't fast or extremely agile but he just seemed to know what we would do. That's his special talent - prediction from very little or just fragments of information. It's both a blessing and a curse. He's really good at reading ponies other than himself."

"Just from that?" I almost spit out my tea.

"Not... really. I read his journal when the doctors were taking care of him while he was unconscious," Heavy grins, "It's the one Darky bought for him in Ponyville. There are things your book is missing in it but nothing overly important."

Heh, Ponyville, not Ponytown... that's where the smuggler stole it.

"Who is he then? Even if he knew what you would do he shouldn't have been able to take three experts so easily."

"Well, he actually taught Darky EVERYTHING she knows about hoof-to-hoof combat which, no disrespect, isn't too much. He was a drill sargeant when I joined the Guard. I've never been able to beat him during the time he was in the Nightguard and from what I heard he's got plenty of experience in going against staff users while most of us have never fought against somepony of his hoof-to-hoof skill. We were going easy on him anyway because we thought he was just a recruit then. I'd love to spar with him one on one just to see the difference now."

"Wait, Nightguard? He's not a batpony."

"He changed a LOT," Heavy snickers as if remembering something, "Long story again."

"Damn, that saying is getting annoying."

"You're in luck then. There's a way for you to read about it."

"Less cryptic, please."

"I know where Mistake's original journal is. The one he kept until the end of the second invasion."

"Invasion?"

"The whole unofficial name is mirror invasion led by king Sombra."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Mistake is the only one who knows exactly what happened when Sombra suddenly disappeared in the Crystal Empire and the Everfree Forest portal closed."

"So he plans to open it again? Why?"

"I don't know. From what I understand from the entries in your book it seems that for some reason Sombra is locked inside him and is threatening to get out. The problem is that the only pony I can think of that might know more is Darky who seems to have forgotten everything about him with the help of Void."

"Is it the alicorn?"

Heavy raises his eyebrows.

"Interesting."

His unspoken question comes through.

"I met him and some others back in the Empire. The name is all I know. He didn't seem like a bad guy though. He said he did regret doing something."

"I don't know him too much either but I think Darky does. Whether or not we should confront her is a different question which we should ask after you do what I want you to do."

"Which is?"

"Mistake's original journal is in Darky's possession but I don't know where exactly it is. The real problem is that I can't just visit her apartment and start looking for it. She's a pretty good liar and would see through me as soon as I opened my mouth."

"You want me to steal it?"

"Just like you stole her necklace."

"You know about it?"

"I saw you. The symbol on the necklace is Mistake's old cutie mark so I let it go because I knew he had something to do with it."

"Yes, it saved my life yesterday after the party."

"Something I should know about?"

"I'm wanted by the Legion and there's a bounty on my head."

"So no."

"Thanks. Why can't you just ask Choking to give you the journal?"

"Now that's the problem. I can, but what would it lead to? Mistake wrote it was her choice to forget and until I know why or what exactly happened I'd like to avoid drawing attention to it."

I sigh.

"Any idea how I should go about doing it?"

"Darky is a heavy sex addict. She can't go long without bringing a random stranger to bed. Fortunately for you, at certain point she'll hump anything that moves no matter gender or race. By the way, a friendly warning, if you EVER try to use that against her I will break all your limbs and send you back to the Empire for free."

He's not kidding. The underlying irony of him trying to protect her by lying to her and using me is something to appreciate though.

"What does she like?"

"Sex, no questions asked, no strings attached. Screw her silly, go through her apartment."

"You're a good friend," I say, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He just sighs.

"I wish her the best. I wish you good luck in solving your Legion problem. I wish Mistake finds happiness and respect for himself one day. Wishing doesn't help though. I have to do what I think is the best and bear the consequences myself."

"You're one twisted group of friends."

"Just wait till you read Mistake's journal."

"All right, how much time do we have?"

"No idea. The travel time from Canterlot to Pine Hills and then to the castle of two sisters is about a day. Everything depends on how long it will take Guiding Light to find a way to open the portal."

"Why don't we just wait for him in the Everfree and stop him?"

"That would probably be the best but... the thing is that Mistake usually knows what he's doing and... SHIT!"

"What?"

"He doesn't! He still thinks princess Luna is out to get him."

"Soooo?"

Heavy rubs his temples.

"We need to keep Darky out of this for now. You get the journal, I'll think about what to tell princess Luna and, more importantly, WHEN to tell her. I have to find out what happens when the portal opens and if we can allow Mistake to do it."

"Just so I understand it correctly, you're going to negotiate with the princess the possibility of Equestria getting invaded again while my job is to get a sex-crazed mare to bed, right?"

"Funny, I still think I've got the easy part," Heavy grins, "Remember, Darky must not find out."

With my next assignment clear, I drink the rest of the tea and leave Heavy's office. I must do it either today or tomorrow and I have no idea what Choking likes. On the other hand, I've never had trouble getting girls in the Empire during the training and deep down the batpony mare shouldn't be much different, right?

Smile for confidence! Done.

Epic.

Girls and mares, they all want the griffon D.

* * *

Later that evening...

[Linked Book Entry]

Guiding was able to work something out that should work for me. Opening the portal is the easy part though, keeping it open is the hard one. The main obstacle will be that as soon as I open the portal all princesses will be alerted to it. Guiding told me Luna and Twilight weren't able to block the influence of the Tree of Harmony on connecting the worlds so they just set up magical wards to keep ponies away from the portal site but Sombra should be easily able to take care of those.

What bugs me is that I'm using his knowledge to try to destroy him and he's helping. That either means he's got his own agenda or that he doesn't believe I can succeed. There's one pony in the mirror world who should be on my side in this and that's unicorn Twilight Sparkle who should be currently ruling Equestria. She might not have the power of the Element of Magic anymore but she should have enough knowledge to tell me what to do next.

Alright, let's just go through the instructions one last time and open the portal. A small rift might possibly be enough to give me time to reach her before Luna or whoever is watching this place closes it. If not then this entire problem will solve itself because Luna will just blow me up and this time she'll make sure I don't get up again. That way I'll never get to see Chokey...

...forget about her.

I will either find a way to separate Sombra from myself or Luna will kill both of us. This is a win-win situation.

[End Entry]


	16. Light At The End Of The Tunnel: Fake

[Linked Book Entry]

Why can't anything be easy?

The portal leads into some huge fortress that must have been built to prevent anypony from counterattacking during the second invasion. Fortunately for me, the patrols around the gate were fairly infrequent and while there seemed to be quite a heavy amount of soldiers and husks stationed around the whole place was completely unprepared for me slipping through.

The good part is that I'm still here but that can change any second. From what I understand the portal has to be closed on the side where it was opened or by some other way specific for the spell. The first time it was me disabling the Corrupted Heart, the second time it must have been Sombra's death and this time it's going to be necessary to destroy the strange crystal I got from Guiding and infused it with power. It appears that opening the portal is the difficult part but keeping it open at the right place is simple. In the vicinity of the Tree of Harmony the energy of the crystal is supposed to last about two weeks.

Now, there might be some information about me going around because I wasn't able to avoid being seen completely before leaving the gate fortress but as long as I don't cause any trouble I should be fine. I must admit that looking the same I used to during my first visit would have been helpful but I'll have to manage. The key is to get to Twilight which means either the Crystal Empire or Canterlot and the information should be easy to obtain.

Well, mirror version of Ponyville is before me and I still feel a chill with the Apple Family Arena in sight. Hope I don't end up there again although with Betty I think I'll be able to fight off other Bearers if the need arises.

[End Entry]

* * *

I wasn't able to catch Choking yesterday, wasting half of my time budget. What I did manage to find out was her favourite hangout, a bar called Lucky Horseshoe in the less festive part of Canterlot. Now, according to Heavy I have to go for it tonight. I haven't shown him Mistake's new entry just to get some more time because we now have a way to close the portal easily and pull Mistake back anyway.

Today's practice was tougher than usual. I must admit I'm getting better though. Not physically, pony training is tougher than griffon one when it comes to running and general stamina but upper body strength, stretching, and agility exercises are a piece of cake compared to the torture in the Legion. The real problem lies in pony weapon training which is completely different from anything I was used to.

Mhm, I have to vent a bit.

UNICORNS ARE ASSHOLES, and not the good kind!

It can't be fair for a pony to be punching your face while his sword keeps beating you from the back. Cheating bastards.

What is pretty interesting are wing razors, something griffons never bothered to use but it's a terrifying weapon. Now I can be wielding an axe in my talons and have sharp blades on the tip of my wings. All I'm missing is a set of spiked boots and an automatically reloading pistol in my mouth and I might actually have a chance against Heavy and his stupid staff.

It might not be that apparent because I'm a master at subtlety but I'M PISSED OFF!

How is the guy doing it? A pony who can't even HOLD the damn staff properly keeps smacking the crap out of anyone trying to go against him.

Heavy must be a unicorn in disguise or something. Perhaps he pole-vaulted out of his mother with it after birth.

Disgusting.

Like even Rising Thunder is easy compared to him. He actually does predictable stuff with the spear and while he's really good I can usually see why I lost but with Heavy it's like - Gotcha! Hey, what's the snow doing in my mouth? Why is my head ringing? What does concussion mean?

I must admit I agree with Heavy that commander Darkness isn't too good in hoof-to-hoof combat but that might be just me and my training. Griffon ability to grab things is like the emperor-damn unicorns and their magic concerning hand-to-hand or hoof-to-hand. At least one of the lessons is relaxing, most of all because hoof-to-hoof training is voluntary and there's just few of us attending. It totally has nothing to do with most of us trying to grope one another. It's more a hoof-to-butt combat after a while. As I said, useful early and relaxing later.

Damn unicorns!

On the other hand, I now know few recruits, both male and female, who seem to be swinging both ways. None of them are unicorns, aside from Mistake. Speaking of unicorns, SCREW THEM, metaphorically of course! As for Mistake, a more literal interpretation is waiting for him when we he gets back. I got a fairly interesting tip from Shaky, of all poni- changelings, that horns are supposed to do some interesting stuff when stimulated in the right way and I'm anxious to try it out.

Enough whining though. Chicks dig winners and I'll have to feel like one in about an hour. Choking does seem like a low-hanging fruit but the fact that I mustn't fail no matter what sort of makes me nauseous during the flight home from the castle.

Canterlot is a gorgeous city. Not with its towers and golden inlay on everything but with the small details that aren't possible to find in the Empire. The mix of magic, technology, and nature make it obvious why this place is so full of tourists every day. I'm not talking about the big stuff but just the street lighting is enough to make me wonder about pony civilization. Some of the street lights are powered by electricity just like in the Empire, some of them are the old-fashioned gas lamps because a bright bulb just doesn't create the same atmosphere as a flickering flame does. Those two can be considered normal but the ones with magic crystals emitting various colors of light and being recharged by unicorns every evening are what griffons living in the Empire would whistle in astonishment at. The last but rarest type is weird but illustrates how ponies live more in harmony with nature than any other species, the firefly lamps. Every evening the ponies responsible for them allow a family of fireflies to spend the night in their glass dwelling and let them out in the morning, weird but true.

Street lighting aside, I have something, or somepony, else to admire tonight.

My apartment feels derelict when it's empty. It's a wonder what something simple such as a pony reading a necromancy manual could do for the atmosphere. Sighing, I let the prospect of free lay with a pretty good catch out of my head and think about Mistake. It's not a long mental detour as Choking is what Mistake's mind seems to be focused on all the time, at least according to the journal.

"Buddy, don't get pissed at me for banging your girlfriend. I'm doing it for you," I mumble, showering off the layer of salt from dried up training sweat.

I go over that statement and realize, to my absolute horror, that it's completely true. I don't find Choking Darkness attractive at all. Hot and with amazing body? Yes. Possessing that little something that would draw me towards her? No at all. Damn! I find Three more interesting than her and I've been taught to despise changelings since forever. Maybe I'm just turned off by the idea of so many ponies doing her before me but that has never stopped me when attending a rave back home.

Maybe my little blurp had more to it than just little anxiety. Do I really feel like I'm betraying Mistake somehow?

Spraying some fresh scent on myself, I shake my head. I'm waaay overthinking this. Here is my first change to bag a pony, an amazing one at that, it should be easy as heck and I'm just letting my fear get the better of me. Right, that's all it is, just nerves. Never been with a pony before, it's understandable.

Swanky jacket? Check!

Smelling like spring breeze? Check!

A pack of gummy worms? Check!

Money? Check!

Charm and swag rivalling the legendary pirate Neckbeard? Hella check!

Let's go smack some pony ass.

Contrary to my expectations Lucky Horseshoe is less a club and more a bar where younger ponies can mix with someone out of their age range. Honestly, when I imagined a place Choking would go to looking for a one-night stand I was thinking about a dark disco with a stage for some DJ laying on the wubs. This place just seems too orderly for her type.

There she is, sitting on a barstool and staring into a cup of something, completely alone.

"Commander?" I smile as much as I can and tap on her shoulder. Something seems extremely off though.

"Oh, 'ey... erm, bird guy... recr- priv- trainee," she smiles and I wonder how many copies of me she's seeing.

"Pretty nice joint. You come here often?"

"E'rry day. Archie make speshul cocktails," she hiccups, "Speakin' of cocks n' tails. You free tonite?"

She feels a polar opposite from what she's during the lessons or in Heavy's company. Also, her pickup line is atrocious.

"Isn't it customary to buy me a drink first?" I grin.

I don't know if she realizes it but she's overdoing it with the expressions and the pure horror in her face is funny, yet unsettling.

"Archie!" she bangs her hoof on the bar, "Uno alcohol, por favor!"

I pretend to have a fan and wave it at my face.

"Oh my, speaking fancy. You know how to get a girl's attention."

"Ha ha, rite?" another horribly forced laugh.

The elderly bartender brings me a mug filled with presumably the same thing that Choking seems to be full of.

I can't help myself. I know I should just try to get her to bed and find the journal but the eerie feeling around her makes me try to find out more.

"Did anything happen, commander? You don't seem yourself tonight."

"Cum under? Pfff, call me Darky. All friends do."

"What about Chokey? That sounds nice."

Oh shit.

Her eyes go wide and tears start streaming out of nowhere.

"Wzzzhm? R'lly nice."

She doesn't seem to be aware of it.

"What did I say?"

"I dunno!" she sniffles and wipes her face.

"Sorry, Darky."

She shakes her head and smiles suddenly.

"Dat's better. The... other one wuz weird."

I take a sip of Archie's cocktail. It can't have much alcohol in it and it's amazingly refreshing which means that either Darky's been sitting here since the evening practice ended or she's a serious lightweight. She doesn't seem sweaty or anything so my bet is the second.

There's more than meets the eye here. Unfortunately, I don't know her enough to be sure. If I had to hazard a guess it would be that she's coming here, drinking heavily and has no idea why.

"You know, Darky... I was a Legion hand-to-hand champion and you're not bad yourself," I lie my ass off, "How about we continue this in private and give each other tips?"

The relieved expression surprises me. Was she afraid noone was going to hit on her? I'm not an expert on pony standards but a well-toned guard body, weird wings or not, must be attracting tons of young stallions.

"Izzn't it cushtom'ry t' drink me a buy first?" she smiles, imitating my little joke.

"I'll have to carry you home if I do that and I want to keep my stamina for more important things."

She leans to my face, almost falling from the barstool, and the sweet breath filled with booze enters my nostrils.

"Shmart birdie."

Paying the bill, I notice she really didn't have that much to drink. I guess in some moods it's easy to get wasted. It's not exactly my thing but I've known soldiers who just wanted to escape for one evening from everything haunting them.

I might need to think this through. No matter what happens I'll get to her apartment and she'll probably pass out pretty fast. That should give me enough time to look for what I want. There's one gargantuan 'but' though.

She's hurt and doesn't seem to know why. I could make that much worse. On the other hand, I could make that slightly better. I think Heavy might have been wrong. She doesn't need sex as such, she needs company... the right kind of company. Mistake knows that and wondered about it in his journal.

Yeah, this is bad. He's probably not aware of how much she needs him. She doesn't know who he is or why he's so important but the desire is there. Just one more reason to bring him back and beat some sense into him. I don't know what could be so important for him to leave her completely but I'm not letting this slide. Sometimes friends have to help even if their help isn't wanted.

Darky doesn't seem to want to talk too much and just walks through the streets while leaning on me.

Well, at least for tonight she won't have to be alone or with someone who will just throw her away in the morning. It might be what she wants but not what she needs.

I hope I'm right.

Her apartment is pretty large compared to mine. A living room opens when we enter and I can see what looks like a bedroom through another door. There's a separate kitchen and a large bathroom visible from here. Darky doesn't really bother with closing doors it seems.

She just wipes her hooves on the mat by the door and nods towards the bedroom. Maaaaybe I was a little wrong in my assumption as, when she raises her tail to entice me further, I see how 'interested' she is in me.

"Like what you see?" she purrs.

What little she had to drink must have evaporated during our walk and she can at least speak properly. Still, her usual cheery tone is missing and she still feels distant.

"Like what YOU see?" I slowly unzip my jacket, making sure to flex my muscles a little.

The gesture fails completely when she ignores it and looks straight at my crotch.

"Hmmmmm."

With a small package in my hand I follow her.

Lying down on the bed, she doesn't bother with the usual dance and just spreads her legs.

I lick my beak and get ready to give her the time of her life. As they say - don't stop until the teeth clench. Her smell filling the air, all this feel strangely impersonal. For once I'm not trying to enjoy myself, albeit I'm doing so more than enough, but just working on her as hard as I can. For some reason I think I have to.

With her breathing getting faster, she pushes me away with one leg. I get the signal and reach for the pack of rubbers I put down next to the bed.

Pony sized and shaped...

I knew there was something I forgot.

"Eeerm," is the smartest thing a male currently controlled by his junk can say.

Darky looks at what seems to be the problem and grins wildly when she sees me standing at attention.

"So that's how griffons look like," she comments and her fascinated look sends shivers down my spine. Griffons are considered to be the meat eating predators but right now I'm not so sure about it.

She tackles me to the ground and in a second the only thing I can focus on is her muzzle exploring the new continent.

"Wonder if it'll fit," she mumbles before opening wide.

"Aaaaanngh?"

She raises her head.

"Fits just right."

Fuck being a predator. She can eat as much meat as she wants down there.

"Holy hellfire. I think I've died and gone to heaven," is all I can say before my mind goes blank and the body just takes over.

* * *

The drunken snoring next to me doesn't stop in the slightest as I step out of the bed.

Hips? In agony.

Mouth? Smelling of mare.

Grin? Wide and dopey.

Damn you, Mistake. You had this every day and you still go for stallions as well?

To my surprise the little book isn't hidden at all, being stored on a sorry excuse for a bookshelf. It's a black journal, burned and battered but still possible to read. Stashing it to my jacket, I return back to bed just to hear the snoring stop as soon as the bedsprings crack.

"Ready for round five, big colt?"

Someone help me!


	17. Light At The End Of The Tunnel: Sigh

[Linked Book Entry]

Well, I got caught rather quickly.

Apparently, the other Element of Betrayal still possessed by Rainbow Dash was somehow drawn to Betty and Rainbow and Applejack still have stewardship over the entire area between Ponyville and Appleloosa. It ended up pretty well though. Applejack tentatively believed my explanation of what I was doing there and both of them still owed me for saving Rarity and, of course, getting rid of Sombra.

Speaking of which, I'm currently being held in Canterlot by Rarity herself who is Twilight's head diplomat and the steward of Canterlot while Twilight herself resides in the Crystal Empire. She had apparently forgiven Spike for his raping her under Sombra and the Element of Greed's influence and he is guarding Canterlot from his cave on the top of the mountain. Yea, the guy's pretty huge and their filly, or whatever the little hybrid should be called, looks pretty funky. She's only over a month old and she looks like a little pony blob with still soft dragon scales instead of her mane and covering her thick tail.

She is just another reminder of why I'm not allowed to fail this time.

I also visited the graves of Pinkamena and Fluttershy with the other Bearers. I can't say I'll ever find it in me to forgive them but I had to see the faces of the living ones when faced with those who died because of me. Pinkamena tortured Chokey and cut off her wings, taking away the greatest pleasure she had in life, and I killed her for it... and I don't regret anything. Even if it wasn't in self-defense I would have found her and murdered her. Fluttershy took even more away from me and I would shake the hoof of everypony who stormed the Crystal Castle after my 'fight' with Sombra and ripped her to pieces.

It was only thanks to her that I killed Sharp Biscuit, that Luna went crazy, fell to Nightmare Moon again, killed me and all that resulted in me losing Chokey forever. No, I will not forgive and I will not forget as long as I live because she stole my only reason to keep going on.

Enough of that. There was one thing that... helped. Before I fought Sombra Twilight wanted to know how I broke free from the Element of Imprisonment to help her find a way to piece princess Celestia's mind back together. Yesterday I was able to see the results for myself. The princess has none of the presence of our Celestia but while she doesn't remember or recognize anypony she can at least move now and is slightly aware of her surroundings. I think that on some subconscious level she knows what's going on and even when she can't speak she can feel. It's hard to explain so I'm not going to bother. I remember her state from before I fought Sombra and her recovery is revitalizing.

While I'm welcome at the castle I need to talk to Twilight and find a way to end this.

[End Entry]

* * *

I left Darky in the morning, saying I needed to get ready for the morning practice. Truth be told, I could have easily stayed with her and we could have gone to the castle together but I didn't want to risk her finding out I stole Mistake's journal. Well, more like I was way too curious and wanted to read a bit of it before duty called.

The entries themselves tell a tale of a young unicorn terrified of the world and the one batpony who for reasons beyond his understanding didn't kick him away like everyone else.

I smile a little. Mistake might have changed a lot but inside he's still an insecure idiot, in a good way.

Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to go through the entire book so I just skimmed the entries for anything related to the mirror world or Sombra and got a dose of confusion enough to take down a dragon. Jumping through dimensions, dealing with alicorns and, most of all, losing all hope in the future give me a little insight into the head of somepony I've until now considered a cute, although a little too gloomy, unicorn.

On the other hand, now I believe that even if I hadn't stopped him from jumping down from Canterlot walls he would have probably just landed in some really deep bog. Mistake seems to have a habit of laying down his life and then picking it up again. Too bad I have almost no real understanding of magic aside from basic methods of fighting against spellcasters because, despite from what Heavy said, the journal didn't help me in any way in deciding what to do now.

Maybe it wasn't supposed to, maybe Heavy just needed someone to talk to about all this. After all, right now he knows the most about the situation and I've been ready to go help Mistake anyway.

*knock knock*

"Hmm?"

I can't say I was expecting visitors. Perhaps Darky found out the book is gone? Throwing the black square under the bed, I go open the door.

"Good morning, Cromach," says Heavy Hoof.

"What's going on, sargeant?"

"The portal in the Everfree Forest has been opened again. Princess Celestia ordered every able soldier in the vicinity to take station there. We're leaving in an hour."

"Oh... ooooh!"

"You don't seem surprised."

"Yeah, that was Mistake. He opened it yesterday evening."

"Another journal entry?"

"Mhm," I point at the table where my linked book is lying and pull out the one from underneath my bed, "Also, look what I have!"

"Good job. I hope Darky is all right."

There's just the tiniest hint of a threat in his voice.

"Last time I saw her she was grinning like a madpony so... I guess I didn't disappoint."

"Hmmm, I'll have to ask her later for details. You know, just in case."

Heavy? Flirting?

"You imitating Darky's forward approach is like a beaver trying carpentry. The resemblance is there but you might find a log too big for your taste."

"My current coltfriend is a changeling, you know? I doubt you can surprise me in any way. Back to business though - what's your take on things now that you know almost as much as I do."

"Honestly, I haven't read the entire thing but I get the feeling that if the portal stays open we're screwed. On the other hand, we know how to close the portal and bring Mistake back at any point so why not risk it?"

"Good thinking. All we have to do is find the magic crystal and keep an eye on it. I'll report the news to princess Luna and you get to the the train station on time."

"With all due respect-"

"Ehm, I know what that phrase really means. What's the problem?"

"First, why princess Luna? I thought princess Celestia ordered the relocation. Second, you're not just a sargeant, are you?"

"Princess Celestia has to stay here and deal with the matters of government. Princess Luna is... involved in this personally. I've already told her some of what we know. As for the second thing, I have ties with princess Luna through Darky and thanks to having been involved with Mistake almost from the very beginning. She's not a stickler for protocol, well, anymore and she prefers listening to those who actually know about things instead of those of high standing."

"By the way, why are we going? And by 'we' I mean us - recruits."

"Ever since the last invasion ponies are turned off from joining the military or even the Guard and there isn't too many ponies capable of combat this close to the Everfree."

"I wouldn't consider most of the guys capable of combat. Yes, they can swing a weapon without hitting themselves with the wrong end but they have less than two weeks of training."

Heavy sighs.

"Truth be told, you are just the fodder. Sad but true. You're, not you personally but the new recruits, mostly there just to look dangerous and pray to the heavens that the mirror world is in better hooves than Sombra's now."

"At least you're honest..."

"Let's just see where this leads. I'll tell the princess about the crystal so we can minimize risks. See you in the forest."

"You mean the train?"

"No. Princess Luna will be teleporting a squad of Nightguards and few specials like me directly there."

"Okay, see you on site. In the meantime try to think of something to say to Mistake to-"

What? Make him stop trying to kill himself? If he fails to find a way to get rid of Sombra it might be us who'll have to get rid of him. That or he might end up in prison for the rest of his life only because he DIDN'T fail at stopping Sombra like everyone else and paid for it.

Oh hey, buddy! Remember the pony you take every breath for? Yeah! She might have forgotten you but screw that, there are other fish in the sea.

It's just like the thing about a real suicide attempt breaking a natural instinct. At a certain point even the noblest and truest of words fail to be enough.

"-to make him feel better," I end lamely.

Heavy smiles bitterly.

"I wish I knew, Cromach. You have no idea how much I wish I knew what to say."

The door closes behind him and with a bit more free time I return to reading the journal.

There must be something for me to do but for the life of me I can't think of anything. It all depends on whether Mistake succeeds or whether we'll have to pull him back by closing the portal. I think neither of us is the right guy for the big talk.

Perhaps princess Luna will bring her bodyguard with her.

The more I think about it the more sure I am the only pony able to change Mistake's outlook is Darky. The problem is that he knows that as well and he believes she's out of his reach forever. From his journal I can see his viewpoint. I don't agree with it in the slightest but I can see somepony with complete lack of confidence thinking the way he does. Therein lies the catch that makes every bad choice an unchangeable finality.

Now, how to persuade someone whose 'special talent' is making correct assumptions based on extremely little evidence that he's making the biggest mistake of his life?

The only answer I see is Darky giving Mistake another chance...

...something he won't accept as long as he might put her in danger.

Damn it! It's all going in circles. This is probably the same result his twisted mind came up with and he can't escape. I won't be able to solve this by myself. All I can do is make sure he gets a chance he deserves. I need to get Choking Darkness to talk to him before he makes his final choice and she has to know who he is... was to her.

Well, I might find something to help me on the train. There will be enough time to read the journal in more detail and maybe find something Heavy missed.

Time to go.

I meet up with some of the others from our recruit group and we board the train. Contrary to Heavy's explanation there isn't everyone I see daily on the training grounds. There are only the best. meaning that from our group of twenty there's only few of us - Me, Three, Valiant, and the military academy cadet who seemed to be skilled enough to at least provide some help. Not that they'd provide any entertainment. Three, while infinitely curious about everything, isn't one to start a conversation herself. Valiant doesn't give a crap about anyone around him and I'm not too interested in talking myself. The cadet seems so nervous he might actually lose his breakfast if he opens his mouth. The possibility of facing a real invading force as soon as we arrive is chilling.

The linked book entry comes when our group is almost in Ponyville. This time I have something to compare it with though. I don't know why it feels important but the little semblance of victory is somehow an accomplishment.

A Nightguard salutes when we get off the train and tells us to follow him.

It takes about an hour to get to the portal site surrounded by heavily armed batponies, a ton of changelings, and a small group of ponies inside what looks like a command post which is basically a large tent surrounded by a palisade and various crates of weapons and other instruments.

I must admit I feel pretty nervous with changelings saluting me but when I get used to it it's pretty awesome. I might be the first griffon ever to tell the tale about being in the middle of a friendly changeling army.

Being ushered into the tent, I feel a tingle through my feathers and suspect magic at work.

Yep, pretty much spot on.

The inside of the tent is about ten times larger than its outside and seems to host few cooks, rations and emergency supplies of everything that might get lost from the boxes outside. It also hosts few ponies I'm familiar with. There's Heavy Hoof and, thank heavens, Darky talking to an alicorn I haven't seen before but from the insignia on her armor must be princess Luna. The second group sitting at the table covered with a map consists of Cross, Heavy's changeling coltfriend, some unicorn mare who looks quite stunning but doesn't seem to fit here in the slightest, and a being I recognize as a queen-type changeling very resembling queen Chrysalis but in a purple-ish color scheme.

"Your Highness," I bow when a Nightguard ushers us to the main table.

"Greetings, young griffon. From what we have heard you and the rest of your group are the finest recruits our sister has to offer at the moment. Have a look around while we discuss the course of action with general Shadowstep here," princess Luna nods at the changeling leader.

"Any luck finding the catalyst keeping the gate open?" asks Shadowstep.

We salute the princess and spread out to check out the improvised barricades and defense structures surrounding an unremarkable clearing on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Well, completely the same as any other damn clearing aside from the fact that this one has a shimmering circular hole seemingly filled with mist hanging in the air in the middle of it.

Something catches my eye when a batpony I thought was going to take a leak in the bushes just stops few steps away and looks into the shadows. Unwilling to bother him but curious nonetheless, I creep behind him and see a life-sized statue of a batpony holding a spear and a shield.

A memorial of someone?

The batpony paying respects to the statue gives me a knowing stare, salutes, and leaves so I can have a proper look. There are some flowers laid by the base of the statue, obscuring a small plaque.

 _Here lies Sharp Biscuit, the guardian of peace between changelings and ponies_.

I don't know what to say.

I've heard the story about him laying his life for queen Chrysalis during the second invasion and thus giving her a solid foundation of trust to build upon and that seems like something he should have been honored more for. This is all he got though - a little statue in the middle of nowhere and a steel plaque.

I'm sure Mistake must have stopped here on his way. If there's something I understood from the journal entries it's that he's very sentimental, too much in fact.

The statue seems pretty well-kept considering it's winter, snow is lying everywhere, and there can't be anyone taking care of it daily. Maybe it's been recently cleaned or it might be some sort of magic keeping it shiny and clean like the most expensive marble.

Hmmm... princess Luna's troops haven't found Mistake's crystal yet. There might be a spell keeping this thing clean and the linked book said keeping the portal open was really easy. Maybe they're looking for something too big? Or maybe he would have hidden it in the one place where visitors would have something completely different on their mind. Princess Luna might be an excellent mage but even she would get distracted by seeing the memorial of somepony so important to her.

No reason not to have a look around the statue, right?

The bushes and shrubs surrounding the cleared up area yield nothing of interest though. Have I guessed wrong?

The amount of fresh flowers at the statue's hooves is pretty amazing, especially since quite a lot of the offerings are expensive bouquets obviously made by a flower expert.

Looking around not to offend anyone, I squeeze the bigger ones curiously in hand.

Nah, Mistake didn't have enough money to waste. With that in mind I find a very simple one, bound in clean, white cloth.

"Bingo!"

An angular crystal drops out of it when I shake it vigorously. It's small, about the size of a pocket watch, and glimmers without any apparent light source shining on it. Suddenly, it stops sparkling. It might be because of some fluctuation in magic or it might be because I've just put it into the pouch on my belt. Who knows...

Whistling innocently, I return back to the command post.

"Any report from the scouting party?" I tap Heavy on the shoulder.

He looks up from some drawings resembling ponies in strange armors.

"Hm? No, the princess hasn't sent anypony through yet. She doesn't like suicide missions. The other side is probably heavily fortified and we don't know how much trouble Mistake has caused there after opening the portal."

"Who does, eh? Wanna volunteer?" I scratch my head and look at the ceiling.

Heavy narrows his eyes and looks straight at me.

"I don't think you are an idiot so... care to tell me more?"

"Sure. We're going to need Darky with us if we want to bring Mistake back alive. At least I think so. Besides, you can just tell the princess that as soon as she finds the crystal Mistake wrote about she should just break it and bring us back."

"That should work unless whoever is on the other side kills us as soon as we pass through."

"Killjoy," I grin.

Heavy grinds his teeth.

"One day, Cromach, I will choke you to death."

I look straight at his crotch, lick my lips, and leave my gaze there long enough to make him shift uncomfortably.

"I think I've taken bigger," my grin widens as he blushes, "And this, dear sargeant Heavy Hoof, is how you make a sexy remark. So... you in?"

He facehoofs.

"Grab a weapon and anything you might need from the supplies outside. I'll tell the princess we're volunteering."

"Don't forget Darky."

His gaze turns to cold steel.

"I hope you've got a really good reason for wanting her to join us."

"I think so. Before you start yelling at me," I interrupt the 'you THINK so?' Heavy's so obviously drawing breath for, "I have literally no reason to wish anything bad for her and I want to get a really freaky foursome with you, her, and Mistake so I need all of you alive and not pissed at me."

He opens his mouth few times but immediately closes it again.

"In front of the portal in ten minutes."

"Ready to rumble, sarge!" I salute.

I'm not able to fully understand his mumbling as I leave the tent but the word murder seems to have been thrown in there somewhere.

Armed with a battleaxe, a set of wing razors, and wearing light chain armor, I wave at the two approaching figures.

Heavy nods back.

"Now, the deal is that there will be no big briefing in case they have some spell keeping tabs on us. The princess thinks her presence might alert such spell that something big is happening so we're to just slip in and assess things on the spot. As you said, Cromach, when the crystal is found the princess will reconsider our mission and most likely will bring us back. That said," Heavy slips into the shimmering oval, "let's roll."

Not waiting a second, I jump in straight after him.

Tingles a little and feels like a cold, morning mist.

Feels like I've just tripped over something and landed on Heavy's back. Second later, someone does the same to me. The red shimmer of her phoenix wing in the air illuminates a small, dark room completely void of anyone besides us.

Oh yes, there's also no portal leading back anywhere in the vicinity.

"Well, that could have gone better," I mumble.

"No big deal," says Heavy, "We can hide here, get our bearings, scout ahead, and, if necessary, stay here until the catalyst is found."

"Yeeeeah... about that."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to kill you for high treason when this is over?"

"I may have found the crystal before we went in and I may have, sort of, kept it on myself to give us enough time to look for Mistake."

"Funny, my ears must be acting up. I would have sworn you've just said that you took a griffon, an earthpony, and a batpony somewhere they can get away from only by breaking an item so filled with magic it's impossible to destroy via normal means. Tell me that was just my ears ringing after a teleportation, pretty please."

"Your ears were just-OW!"

I rub my so obviously punched face.

"Darky, any ideas?" Heavy asks the weight on my back.

"Find the nearest unicorn, tell him he's fat, throw the crystal at his face, kaboom?"

I think I may have overestimated the abilities of my elders and betters just a liiiitle bit.


	18. Light At The End Of The Tunnel: Price

Using the light provided by Darky's wing we've ascertained one critical fact about our situation. The teleportation popped us out in some sort of a janitor's closet.

"For some reason I doubt the enemy launched the past invasion from here," I whisper.

"I guess Mistake's ability to steal magic destabilized the portal just like it happened during his first time jumping the journal spoke of. I'm not complaining in the slightest though."

"What does the guy have to do with all of this?" asks Darky.

Here it is, the dreaded question.

"Heavy," I put an ear to the door just in case, "What did you tell her?"

"He just told me it's absolutely necessary for me to come and that it would explain why I... get confused from time to time," Darky interrupts.

"Can it wait?" asks Heavy impatiently, "I know more than both of you put together how important it is but we have to get out of here first."

"Just one thing," I shut Heavy up and turn to Darky, "Darky, what if I told you there's someone whom you have willingly forgotten but I'm sure if you found out about him you'd be sure you made a mistake, heh."

"Heavy?" she looks at him quizzically, "I think you may have hit him way too hard."

"He's not kidding, Darky," Heavy reassures her, "We don't know what exactly happened but all the little gaps in your memory, the little inconsistencies about things that happened point at something. Just think about this, don't answer - what happened two years ago when Valiant Charge got banished out of Canterlot? Who is responsible for him not touching you again? As I said though, let's get out of here first."

"Hmmmm," Darky hums.

Anything behind the door? I can't hear anything even with my ear pressed hard against the wood.

Open the door carefully, veeeery carefully. Any reaction? Nope.

Sticking my head out, I see an empty stone corridor with few doors set in the sides.

Electric lights. Here, in the middle of the forest?

More like - a stone fortress, here in the middle of the forest?

"Heavy," I whisper, "This place is where the second invasion was launched from, right?"

"From what I know, yes."

"And the invasion ended like... over a month ago?"

"I see what you mean. It seems that the purpose of this place is different than I suspected. Probably something to do with the Tree of Harmony."

"Yeah, Mistake wrote about it. What is it?"

"Something not important for us at the moment. Let's go."

He begins striding confidently in one direction.

"Eeeerm-"

"Act like we belong here. We can't really fight our way out."

"A griffon, a batpony, and an earthpony..."

Heavy carefully peeks over a corner.

"That plays in our favor," explains Darky, "Sombra basically unified the entire world so his soldiers were of all sorts. The issue will be our armor probably but let's cross that bridge when we get there."

A pegasus suddenly clears another corner and rams directly into Heavy Hoof wearing full plate armor.

"Explain yourself!" Heavy barks out and looks at the pony's insignia, "Private."

"Gnnmgh," the pony tries to recover from his head almost being pushed into his ribcage, "Sorry, sir-"

He salutes but looks us up and down thoughtfully.

"-wait, who are you?"

Heavy tries to look as insulted as ponily possible but Darky steps out and spreads her wings. The phoenix one begins burning brightly and the blackfire one touches the wall, charring it slightly.

"Wanna ask the shadow king personally?" she grins, taking care to show both her fangs.

The private's eyes go wide.

"Shadow king? Kong Sombra? Oh my g-"

Heavy coughs.

"What my lovely associate here is saying is that we're here by the order of Twilight Sparkle to investigate the recent opening of the portal."

"Magistrate Twilight? Oh, sorry, sir... sirs... and ma'ams... ma'am. Can I help you somehow?" he stands at attention now, rigid as if a steel spike was going up his rump.

"Hungryyyyyy," Darky hisses, making the pony whimper quietly.

"Just direct us to the nearest exit. We found out the portal is unstable," Heavy turns to me, "That's probably how the intruder got away last time."

"Seems logical," I nod, "We might need to do reroute the thaumaturgical current via Cromach-field crystals to the main capacitor."

The pony's eyes glaze slightly but he reacts fast enough when I look straight at him.

"So?"

"I don't know anything about technomancy, sir-AAH!" he screams when Darky breathes wetly into his ear, still grinning like a predator ready to pounce.

"The nearest exit," Heavy taps the ground impatiently.

"T-t-the main gate is just down the stairs and through the lobby."

"Good. Dismissed!" Heavy orders.

"Yes, sir-AAAAAAAAAH! Get her off me, pleeeeease! I wanna live-"

"Darky, stand down!"

Choking stops grinding her fangs on the private's neck and just slaps his rump with the black wing.

Ignoring the pony as haughtily as I can, I start walking onwards and nudge Heavy.

"Enough of this, we need to do the maintenance and if worst comes to worst evacuate this place before the portal overloads," I say, making sure the private hears it, "An unstable K-class wormhole like this can't have much more mass to let through before collapsing."

"Live long and prosper," Heavy scowls and waves his hoof at the private, "The archmage said we still had time. Was she wrong?"

"The measuring equipment's signal must be full of interference up north. The damn absorption crystals can't be helping."

The three of us enter a large lobby with two sets of stairs leading down. Unfortunately, there's quite a heavy amount of armored ponies standing around. Heavy removes his helmet and puts it on his shoulder, making sure it shows only a small part of his Guard insignia.

"Now that was a good technobabble if ever I heard one," Darky grins, "Cromach-field crystals."

"Hey, my head just went on a vacation there and my name was the only thing I remembered. You weren't bad yourself - Hungryyy - I almost needed a diaper more than the soldier did."

"What's with the helmet, Heavy?" I ask the earthpony examining the patrolling guards with a stern look.

"Their markings are similar to ours but slightly different. If I cover mine just like this I should be seen as Brigade General Heavy Hoof who is currently performing a surprise inspection. The smarter of them will notice the barely visible insignia, look as sharp as they can, and think how clever they are for outsmarting an officer."

And just like that, we don't run away, we don't escape via a secret tunnel, or we don't fight our way out. We walk out through the main gate with the soldiers saluting us.

With the fortress behind us, we take the well-known road towards Ponyville. How do we know? Because the structure is at the same place princess Luna's encampment is on our side of the portal. Mirror world indeed.

"How do you call Spitfire after eating too much chilli?" Darky breaks the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Shi-OW!" she bites her tongue as Heavy smacks her head.

"That was bad and you should feel bad," he says.

"So, what's the plan? You dragged me here without telling me anything."

"Well," I look at Heavy who is, who would have guesed, looking at me, "Ehm, the plan is to find Mistake and get him home?"

"I see, I see. Any idea how we should go about it?" Darky's smile isn't exactly friendly.

"He should be in Canterlot or in the Crystal Empire, at least according to the linked book."

"The what now?"

Heavy sighs, well, heavily.

"I didn't want to drag you into this, Darky, but the genius here thought you were the only hope for Mistake."

"Why?" she shrugs, "No! First the book-whatsit. Explain."

"Cromach here has a linked book, a souvenir they sell in Ponyville to tourists. It is connected to a second book and everything that's written in one shows up in the other. Well, that's not exactly correct because the magic is shoddy and it's just a cheap gift rather than anything else. The second book is in the hooves of Mistake who is using it as his journal and we're tracking him thanks to it. He got it from you when we got him out of the asylum in Ponyville with the help of queen Chrysalis and doctor Bright Eye."

Darky looks blankly into the distance while walking.

"I... remember being there for some reason. I stayed a while and worked... in the asylum because I... had to stay away from princess Luna? It's not making much sense. We were stalked by this pegasus guy and then the Nightguards attacked us and Nightmare Moon appeared again and somepony defeated her?"

"We?" Heavy urges her on.

"Me and... somepony. The same pony who almost killed Valiant during the winter before you became a recruit. Was it... Mistake? Why would I want to forget him if he did all that?"

"Good question," I interrupt Heavy opening his mouth, "Which he will have to answer himself because he seems to know the reason."

Unfortunately, Darky isn't stupid.

"What aren't you telling from me?"

"He... seems to think he hurt you in some way and that he should stay away from you because of it-"

"Which is impossible," Heavy interrupts heatedly.

"Heavy?" Darky looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"I know- knew the relationship between you two. There is no way, no matter what, that he would willingly hurt you. Unfortunately, he's an idiot and might think that certain circumstances were his fault. He can't forgive himself for anything bad he does, even minor things like yelling at a recruit because of something unimportant."

"So, every memory that feels garbled is his fault?"

"No, somepony called Void did it."

"Void? Why? Last time I saw him I was getting real drunk at the Horseshoe. Hey! You were there as well, Heavy."

"I don't go there much so it must have been when princess Luna asked you to become her bodyguard. An offer you refused."

"Of course. It was because... because..." Darky trails off and a tear rolls down her cheek, "I can't remember. She did something bad to somepony close to me."

"Yes. She tortured Mistake in the worst way possible. You herself told me that and the princess later told me exactly what happened."

Darky shakes her head.

"The memories make sense with a second pony inside them but even so I don't feel anything if I put him in the empty spot."

"I suppose that's Void's doing. He wouldn't want to just wipe your memory so he wiped Mistake and made it so you wouldn't think too much about it."

"Why?"

"Only two ponies know that. Void and Mistake."

"So, Crystal Empire?"

"That's where, according to the journal, he's ultimately headed to talk to Twilight Sparkle who took over the giant alliance of states after Sombra's fall."

"Mind if I read the journals you're talking about?"

Me and Heavy exchange looks.

"May as well, we've spilled everything already," I grab the two black books, one completely normal and one bruised, battered, burned, and partially melted, and give them to her, "The new one is the linked book and the one that looks as if a dragon chewed it up is his original diary."

"Thanks," she says thoughtfully.

I've never seen her actually seriously think about anything and I'm not sure I like it. Maybe it's just because I have no clue what she'll do when push comes to shove.

Maybe it's because I know her as a fleeting and uncaring, not evil but just thoughtless, pony who values herself over anyone else. Truth be told, I think she'll hurt Mistake by talking her way out of this and leaving him hanging when he needs her.

Am I caring too much about a unicorn I've known only for less than two weeks? Well, that's because he saved my life. Gotta admit that's not it, at least not all of it. The plan of settling down back home with some nice girl open to occasional experimentation with friends burned away in the desert but the idea is still there...

...only now it's not some nameless griffon girl but a unicorn stallion.

On some level I want her to leave him just so I can take her place. Well fuck, is it love or is it just his droolworthy butt?

Not now. There will be enough time to sort this out if- when we get back home.

The paved road leads out of the forest and I can see Ponyville in the distance. The panorama is a bit different as the little town seems to be built around some humongous circular building marking its center.

Something whistles through the sky and a draft of wind slams all three of us to the ground.

"Here they are, AJ!" yells a blue pegasus mare with rainbow mane and tail in a deafening voice. She's wearing a necklace with the symbol of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. Other than that, even in this cold weather, she's wearing nothing aside from tons of multicolored piercings and studs all over her muzzle and the tips of her ears.

How I wish I had my pistol. Too bad noone was able to repair it back in Canterlot.

Darky doesn't hesitate however, drops the book she was reading while walking, and charges at the pegasus like a bullet. I'm not able to watch the fight as right at that moment a group of... things comes out of thin air.

"So that's where the design came from," whistles Heavy, looking at who seems to be the leader of the group.

It's another mare, orange with blonde mane. Her main features, or at least the most noticeable ones, are two mechanical contraptions resembling griffon arms instead of her front legs. This time it's Heavy who doesn't give her time to speak and attacks.

All I can see is her little grin as she snickers and nods towards me.

The group of six things takes position around me. They look like ponies. Well, they're shaped like ponies but they are just metal armors with what looks like cables and constructions under the chassis. I have no doubt the mechanical ponies are based on griffon motors and hydraulics and that they're stronger than an earthpony. Unfortunately, each one of them has a red, angular crystal where a unicorn horn would be which means magic is a possibility.

They definitely aren't as agile as ponies though and I spin my axe, cleaving one's head clean off, and the razors on my wings cut through something on my six. A quick step to the side and a look behind me reveals that one's eyes are damaged and it's retreating for now. I can't let that happen so I fly up and with another swing of wings I divebomb the fleeing mech, burying my axe in his back. Throwing the bunch of wires and metal at a different one, I use the second of confusion to swing at the head of one of the three focusing at me.

Then the magic hits. It's always the damn magic. Contrary to normal unicorns these guys' concentration doesn't seem to be possible to break and a red shield stops my battleaxe mid-air.

"Energy critical. Requiring assistance," says the attacked mech in a voice resembling a broken radio.

With my morale boosted, I step back to avoid the slash of a blade on the leg of a different mech and with an upswing of the axe I feel only the slightest resistance as the red shield breaks and the mech's head flies away.

Three left.

Charging the one who previously attacked me, I realize I'm bigger and, surprisingly, heavier than it so I just trip him up and swing the axe again to cleave him on the ground. This time the shield holds.

"Suppressing fire."

I jump away to avoid any projectile but nothing comes, instead I can feel a crushing weight I remember from the cellar pulling me to the ground. Having no real footing after my jump, the red glow of three horns pins me to the ground. It's not meant to break my bones, thankfully, but it's effective enough to only allow me to turn my head to look around.

Darky's aerial combat is almost impossible to see but this is the first time I see her fighting serously and I'm getting a surge of respect towards her. The blue pegasus seems to be toying with her though. I know that some sort of magic must be playing a role there as well because the dives, instant changes of direction and movement fast enough to shatter bones and rupture organs the pegasus is performing can't be natural. She doesn't seem to be a fighter though and Darky's using it as much as she can. The pegasus doesn't have the instinct to predict the incoming blows but her godlike speed and reflexes are still enough to have the upper hand in the skirmish.

With me not moving, the three remaining mechs make a circle around me and just keep their horns aimed. I twitch my hand experimentally and after a little give I can feel the unbreakable push of magic on it.

Hmmm.

The ground shakes.

Heavy Hoof narrowly avoids a blow that would have gone through his ribs considering the sharp claws on the end of the orange earthpony's metal arms. Heavy doesn't seem to have trouble with those since they're quite slow compared to his movements but the necessity to avoid any hit isn't allowing him to fight as efficiently as he usually does.

Suddenly, his enemy slams her arms to the ground and spins around, ready to kick Heavy with her hind legs. The movement is almost instant, signalling to me that it's something the mare does regularly and under pressure. Unfortunately for her, Heavy's style is the exact counter to her strong swings and he's already in position to block the kick with his steel staff.

"What the fuck?" I groan as Heavy, the titanic earthpony, flies a fair distance and lands on his back.

Still sitting on the ground, he looks with dread and confusion at the V shaped metal that used to be his main weapon.

The orange mare trots to him as he picks himself up from the ground and swings at him. Unarmed and facing the destructive force of blades he's gonna...

... spread his hind legs, bend his torso and, fueled with the power of his entire body spinning, slam his hoof into the mare's face.

Heavy and hoof-to-hoof combat?

Red stains the snow and the confused mare gets hit immediately by an upswing lifting her off the ground slightly.

A thunder-like crack rips through the air and I see something black make a small crater in the snow. A millisecond later the blue pegasus lands on Darky who doesn't seem to be moving anymore. With blood streaming from her face and numerous, but shallow, cuts all over her body the pegasus grins victoriously and plants her plot directly onto Darky.

That's enough for me. Slightly moving my leg as if I wanted to sit up, I feel the magical grip shift there. The mechs don't notice my grin as my free arm, powered by me using the magic holding me as a lever, grips the closest mech by its leg and swings it into the other one.

With only one now holding me down, I can feel the magic only slowing me down and, not wasting time picking my axe, I spin my entire body and cut the mechs head off with the razor on my wing. Veil of red clouding my vision, I rip off the heads of the final two mechs still trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"Heh, interesti-"

I can read you like a book, you blue bitch. Fast you may be but you're too predictable. Spin. Swing. Grip. You ponies will always underestimate griffon ability to grab things. Things like your neck.

"-GAH," the blue pegasus appearing at speed making her almost invisible groans.

I tighten the hold as she struggles and she soon gets the message.

"Hold there, partner," comes a country-heavy voice from where Heavy is... was fighting with the orange mare. He's currently hanging by his neck in one of her mechanical arms. In response to me noticing her she pulls Heavy slightly higher, making his legs rise from the ground for a second.

"Ooooh-kay?"

My hands are burning and shaking from exhaustion and I can't do the same thing as she can but I can sure as heck snap the pegasus' neck if I want to.

"Let Rainbow go an' Ah'll make sure ya'll end up in the arena an' not in the grave," she sniffles slightly with blood still pouring from her face, courtesy of Heavy Hoof.

"Rainbow...?" groans Heavy.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you right away," I growl.

"Are you Applejack?" Heavy croaks again.

"That's mah name. How do ya know 'bout me, mister invader?" Applejack lets Heavy stand on the ground safely again.

"Cromach, let her go!" Heavy commands.

He must be too scared for his own life. This can't be a real order.

"You can't be serious. We don't know whether Darky is even still alive. I might not save her but I can still make sure this girl pays for it."

"Let. Her. Go."

"Listen to yer friend, griffon."

"NO! YOU CAN'T BE BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE THIS WAY! NOT YOU!"

"It's up to you, Applejack," Heavy says, "We're Blazing Light's friends."

Applejack lets go of Heavy's neck but grabs his mane instead. Is she... afraid? Is there anything between her and the pegasus?

Hesitantly, I loosen the grip around her neck but not let go completely.

That's a mistake.

Rainbow disappears and my grasp slips on a gust of wind. A second later she reappears with Darky on her back next to Applejack.

"Hey, I knew she looked familiar," says Rainbow, "Like the vegetable in Canterlot."

Applejack actually slaps her and Rainbow looks at the ground.

"Sorry."

"Now, since at least one of ya proves ya deserve a chance," AJ puts Darky down from Rainbows back and examines her closely, "Speak. The white one, Ah mean, the white pony one. Not the hothead."

"We need to talk to Blazing, currently under the name Mistake, who came here without knowing everything he needs to. We think he's heading to the Crystal Empire to see princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess?" Applejack smiles a little.

"She is still a unicorn in this world, is she?"

"Indeed she is. Well, Ah have no problem taking ya there myself if ya're who yer saying ya're," she looks at me, "We'll have ta shackle the birdie though."

"Cromach," Heavy, still breathing heavily, asks, "Are you done being an idiot?"

"Depends on whether Darky is okay," I growl.

"She's fine," says Rainbow, "Cracked ribs at most. I went easy on her."

I nod towards the six heaps of scrap metal around me that used to be the mechs.

"I'll send somepony to clean this up," Rainbow grins.

We get escorted to Ponyville train station by a group of soldiers while I carry Darky on my back and Heavy stumbles forward and hisses with every step. Now calm, my memory brings one of Mistake's journal entries and I realize these two are his if not friends then at least allies.

Note to self - apologize to Heavy for my outburst. He realized it first and I almost killed us all.

We're sort of treated like prisoners but noone kicks us or anything. Contrary to what I remember from our Equestria, there is an armored train car just for situation like this. Our weapons and armors are gone but Darky is currently eating some sort of stew from a bowl resting on her crossed legs, I'm reading Mistake's old journal, and Heavy is just looking out of the moving train.

The linked book on the small table by the window glows when we are about two hours away from Ponyville.

[Linked Book Entry]

There was one thing I still needed to see before leaving Canterlot, something personal.

Blazing Light's manor was being taken care of by a bunch of servants and I had an order to be obeyed signed by the Bearers so they let me inside. I owe Twilight for this. Using the same method she tried on Celestia she kept little pieces of mirror Chokey's mind intact and she's slowly recovering as well. Physically she's in much worse shape because I fed on her without care. Mirror Blazing was an abusive bastard worse than Valiant but in the end it was me who caused the most damage to her.

I won't make up excuses for being under the control of the Element and other nonsense. I drained her dry. I broke her both physically and mentally.

I have to suffer then consequences.

I will because Twilight can't help me. Here, in the Crystal Empire, she examined my state and said that while repairing a mind or working the physical form was easy with her knowledge she had no clue how to separate two souls mixed together. She offered me she would keep the gate I opened from closing and study me further but she was worried about Sombra being back in her world. I'm not going to let that happen. Sombra has already ruled this world once and I won't let the unnecessary gratitude towards me and softness of others cause it again.

After seeing Chokey I had a general idea what to do but I still held hope that Twilight might erase Sombra and I'd be just me again. Now that she's failed it's up to me to do what nopony else managed to do. I must make up for my completely first failure in the Crystal Empire where Void sent my soul jumping.

The Corrupted Heart didn't explode in this dimension because Twilight didn't pour enough power into it at the time. As things have it, I now have a massive source of power, an unstable container to pour it into, and Betty who can break it.

Last time it was me, Scream, Twilight and Sombra caught in the explosion but now it'll be just Sombra and me.

It's finally time to end this once and for all.

[End Entry]

[hr]

Mistake is an idiot.

I don't want to be late.

I don't want to be late.

I don't want to be late.

I can't do anything about it. The train is moving and all I can do is sit here and let my thoughts circle around the possibility of never seeing the unicorn again.

Throwing the book to Heavy, I lean my head into my open talons.

I don't want to be late.

I don't-

Someone shakes me by the shoulder.

"Mhm?"

"We're here, Cromach," Heavy smiles and wipes my wet face.

"I'm scared," I say, shaking my head to drive off the waking haze.

Heavy looks more amused than he has the right to.

"Of what?"

"Of not getting to him in time. How long was I asleep?"

"It's after midnight."

The door to our private room opens and Applejack steps in.

"Twilight is waiting fer ya outside. Ah sent her a message."

I pack the books up and follow the mare outside.

And here was me thinking Heavy's rump was epic. Applejack's butt could eat Heavy's for breakfast.

It's a reflex, nothing else, that makes me bow before the purple unicorn I know from my world. Despite not being an alicorn, this Twilight Sparkle doesn't have the feeling of an uncertain girl around her but the solid presence of somepony who has been through hell and back to get where she is.

"Blazing Light is in the castle," says Twilight and a group of soldiers surrounds us.

"Are you sure?" I ask, expecting an angry rebuttal.

"What do you mean?" is her calm answer.

"Well, I have a fresh journal entry here saying he wants to do something with the Corrupted Heart, whatever it is. I'm not sure but he doesn't want anyone to get blown up so doing it at night seems like a good idea."

A burst of purple light comes from Twilight's horn and we're immediately somewhere else.

It's a city square with a tall crystal tower in the middle of it. The area is fairly well-lit by torches, street lamps, and also a unicorn currently focusing a beam of light from his horn into a black, heart-shaped crystal levitating above a pedestal at the base of the needle-like tower.

"Mistake!" I rush to him but a black barrier pushes me away. "MISTAKE!"

He either can't hear me or ignores me and everyone else.

"Step aside," says Twilight and lights her horn again.

The barrier absorbs the light cast by her horn without even flickering.

[b]"Well, well, well. Both traitors are here."[/b]

The heavy, raspy voice comes from nowhere.

A large tome appears next to Twilight in a flash of light and opens. The barrier fades away... for about a second.

[b]"Don't try that Neighcronomicon nonsense on me, girl."[/b]

"What's going on?" I ask Twilight.

"It's Sombra. Blazing is bringing him back for some reason."

"I thought the journal said it wasn't possible."

"It's not. At least not without... oh dear. Wait, what journal?"

"Not now. What's going on?"

I look at Mistake who seems to have bright blue strand-like veins glowing all over his body seemingly all ending at the tip of his horn. One by one they are gradually fading as I do all I can - stare.

"He's literally ripping magic out of his body and pouring it into the Heart. Every cell able to conduct and produce it is being forcibly destroyed, thus pushing the magic in one place and forcing it out."

"A simple version for the flappy bird, please!"

"He's burning away every bit of magic he's got. Sombra is his magic and if he doesn't want to die or end up in a body completely incapable of using any sort of magic ever again he has to leave."

There are almost no glowing veins left and in few seconds even the tip of Mistake's horn goes dark. The unicorn wobbles and looks around exhaustedly.

"Betty," he breathes out, "It's been a pleasure knowing you."

In a flash of phoenix flames the familiar sword appears and, leaving a trail of fire, swings at the black crystal.

It stops, held by black shadows.

[b]"Don't be rash. There's still too much to do now that immortality is within reach."[/b]

The darkness seeping from Corrupted Heart forms into an alicorn-sized unicorn, grey with ethereal black mane and curved, razor-like horn.

"Gotcha, Sombrero," Mistake grins.

A second Betty appears from nowhere and spears the Heart before Sombra can react.

[b]"NO!"[/b]

The reality around the Heart warps and something lights up the entire square.

Golden flakes in the air? Sand?

A golden portal similar to the one we used to enter the mirror world appears. A set of golden tendrils bursts out of it and each one latches to Sombra who tries to run away but gets slowly pulled inside.

Was this Mistake's plan?

One look at the exhausetd but obviously terrified unicorn tells me it wasn't.

[b]"What's going on? NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo-"[/b]

The scream ends when a golden tentacle chokes Sombra and the portal devours him.

I bang at the barrier keeping us away from Mistake. I bang and bang until I notice something crawling out of the portal.

"Heavens," Heavy takes place next to me, "that's impossible."

The pony crawling out of the portal is an alicorn-ish being. An alicorn with ethereal sandy-colored mane, bronze changeling plates all over his body, red corset imitating a changeling queen belly plate, and bright red phoenix wings coming from his back.

Mistake just keeps staring with his mouth open.

"Fate has come for you, Blazing Light. You cannot run."

Mistake screams when a golden tendril emerges from the alicorn's side and stabs into his right eye. No damage seems to have been done but Mistake is groaning in pain.

"What was supposed to happen will come true," the alicorn says calmly.

Another tendril wraps itself around Mistake's left front leg and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

...rips it off.

Mistake tries to get up from the ground but his remaining front leg keeps slipping on the bloodied snow. After few tries her looks at me, no, past me where Darky is standing, smiles, and stops trying.

"You're safe now," I hear him say.

The golden tendrils latch onto him just like they did with Sombra and begin pulling him to the portal, leaving a red trail in the snow.

"NO!" is a metallic scream from nowhere I know belongs to Betty who materializes and cuts the tendrils off.

"Do not resist," the alicorn smiles, "Your turn will come right after his."

"Get. The. Buck. Away. From. Him."

Betty slices all approaching tendrils until the alicorn sends a barrage of them at once, forcing Betty to turn into a giant shield and wrapping them around him instead.

"It was an honor serving you, my Bearer," says Betty, pulled into the portal despite struggling all the way.

The inevitability strikes me. We can't get through the barrier. The alicorn will kill Mistake. Even if he doesn't he will bleed out right there in the snow.

"STOP THE FUCKING SPELL AND WE'LL HELP YOU!"

No answer. No movement. Just the patient work of tendrils pulling the body.

I have to get him out somehow. Noone else seems to be able to do anything. Letting my arms hang in defeat, I brush against a pouch on my belt.

I reach inside and feel the crystal, still warm with magic despite the cold out here.

"Princess, or whatever you are here, break this!" I pull the crystal out.

"What?"

"DESTROY THIS DAMN ROCK OR I'LL SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE KISSING MY TALONS!"

Not waiting for an answer, I throw the crystal straight at her face as hard as I can. A mage of her caliber must be able to recognize and deal with danger in split second.

The rock gets vaporized so soon after leaving my claw the spell burns me as well.

"Thanks!" I yell as I suddenly feel something tugging at my entire being.

I shiver and stumble on the frozen forest floor.

There's the three of us and a bunch of Nightguards pointing spears in our direction.

The four of us.

I pick up the feather-light body of Mistake. The color has drained from his face, his right eye is glassy and faded, and he's almost stopped bleeding... and breathing.

"I'LL KILL THE FIRST ONE OF YOU WHO ISN'T A DOCTOR AND COMES CLOSER-"

The hoof stopping my outburst belongs to Heavy who shakes his head.

He's right. This won't help.

I look at the limp unicorn in my arms.

There's nothing I can do.


	19. You Can Go Home: Time To Leave

The equipment in the camp was nowhere close enough to save Mistake but princess Luna teleported all four of us back to Canterlot castle. Darky and Heavy are currently being debriefed by the princess while I excused myself to do the pointless thing. It's not as if I understand anything that happened about an hour ago. Heavy seemed to have an idea though.

From what I can gather things are like this:

Sombra is gone from Mistake now. How? Tentacled to death probably.

Mirror world isn't our enemy anymore. That might change after the supreme leader thinks about what I said to her.

Mistake is right behind the infirmary door next to me and noone is allowed in. Doctors and mages are there to stabilize him.

That... alicorn-ish thing almost killed him and noone was able to do anything about it.

*Yaaaawn*

I need sleep, the few hours of thrashing around on the train was basically nothing. Not that I'm going to leave until someone comes out of that door and tells me how's Mistake's condition. I can sit here on this bench until I pass out.

"Ow!" sitting on the bench, I hit the back of my head against the wall as I doze off for a second.

Perhaps I can lie on the bench then. I'll just close my eyes for a moment.

"WHAH?"

"I asked if there were any news," explains Heavy who is suddenly sitting on the empty end of the bench.

"Nnngm," I try to unglue my eyes.

"Too bad. I'm done for tonight. Are you leaving or should I ask somepony to bring you a blanket?"

I sit back up and stretch a little.

"I don't know. Part of me knows I'm not any good here-"

"That would be the head," Heavy smiles.

"-and part of me doesn't want to leave until I know how he is."

"That-"

"-would be two different organs agreeing with each other. I guess I should go so I don't pass out tomor- today during practice."

"We got a day off as a, let's say, reward for our, let's say, bravery."

"That's a lot of hoof air-quotes, Heavy, ehm, sargeant."

He waves his hoof dismissively.

"Pick one, use one. I don't really mind either. Well, I told the princess EXACTLY what happened and she decided not to flay you alive for endangering Equestria and the entire world... for now."

And here was me trying to find a good way to what I wanted to ask.

"After what happened in the mirror world I'm not sure the princess is the one who scares me the most."

"You don't know princess Luna then."

"No, I don't. You seemed to know the bronze guy who attacked Mistake though."

"That's the weird thing. I remember the look but nothing about what happened makes sense."

"I know nothing about it so why not enlighten me."

"That's what Mistake, well, Blazing Light used to look like."

"He was an alicorn?"

"No no no. He used to be a normal unicorn who got changed into a changeling via some sort of ancient magic. The colors did fit though - bronze plates, red belly plate, and blonde mane. Unfortunately, I have absolutely no clue who or what that creature was but the resemblance tells me that Mistake is his sole target now."

"How do we stop him?"

Heavy looks at me like I was some sort of an idiot.

"How should I know?. Not even the princess was able to tell me more so I can't even begin to guess how we might stop him. I'm just an earthpony, for Celestia's sake. This is some heavy magic stuff. Thankfully, your gambit with the portal stone seems to have worked and he lost Mistake's trail."

"Sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"Throwing everything on your back. I'm just used to you knowing what to do under any circumstances so I was hoping you'd think of something now as well."

"Look, I'm not throwing Mistake under the carriage. I wish I had time to talk to him about everything that happened though."

"What about Darky?"

Heavy shakes his head.

"I don't know whether it's the aftereffect of whatever Void did or she just doesn't want to go through all that again but I can't get a positive answer out of her."

"She doesn't want to give him a chance after all he did for her?"

"Aaaand here comes the snag, Cromach. You don't know him the way I do and you don't know the way he thinks. Us trying to force Darky into something would go directly against Mistake's wish."

"Trust me, I know enough. I know that he would cut his heart out for her. He might think it's because he loves her but deep down he just wants to hurt himself. The thing is I don't want to see that. I don't want to see him so obsessed by someone who doesn't give a fuck about him. I care."

"That, exactly that, is the problem. He doesn't want anypony to care or at least that's how it's been ever since I met him for the first time. He is mortified that he would somehow fail anypony connected to him that he doesn't want anypony to get close. Friendship is what hurts him the most but also what he needs and desperately wants deep inside. A circle that keeps him down which he can't break by himself."

"That's why he NEEDS that damn batpony to make an effort!"

Heavy puts his head into his hooves and looks back up with surprisingly red eyes.

"You think I don't know that? I was in the same position as you are. Well, slightly different one. Darky was trying to get me to bed, I wanted to be by Mistake's side, and he wanted to do anything so she would be happy."

"How did you get over it? How did you not beat the crap out of her?"

"Who says I didn't?"

"Huh?"

"We used to practice together with Mistake and her in the castle gym every night. One time I blew up and left her bedridden for few days. Well, Mistake did the same thing to me soon after. The thing is that while everypony else would consider it a stupid and abusive relationship it works- worked for them. Mistake gave Darky the freedom she craved but never needed to exercise with him around and she gave him the cheery company that was enough to pull him out of his head."

"He deserves better than her."

"Good thing he can't hear you otherwise he would throw you out of the window."

"I mean it."

"And I like you for it. One day you'll get fed up with it, I think, and just stop caring."

"I-"

Heavy stops the incoming angry rebuttal with a raised hoof.

"He isn't easy to be around for long. If you last more than a year then I'll apologize. There's a pretty good reason why me and Darky are his only real close friends."

"You mean just you now," I scowl, wondering whether he'll get the fairly obvious message.

"Just us," he smiles.

I just sigh.

"Try not to think about it too much," Heavy pats my head, "Some things just are. Don't hurt yourself too much by thinking about how they should be and rather work out how you can fit into them."

The door to Mistake's room opens and two unicorns head out, leading a small group of other ponies. One of them notices me standing up and stops me.

"I doubt you are the patient's family."

Heavy pulls out a badge from his saddlebag and shows it to the doctor.

"Close friends," he says.

"How is he?" I ask immediately.

The doctor shakes his head. My beak falls open.

"He's... dead?"

"He lost too much blood and our healing magic doesn't seem to work. We have to get him to a well-equipped hospital but we can't teleport him for the same reason we can't stabilize him with magic. What the princess did almost killed him. He needs machines to keep him from flatlining instantly but he won't survive if we try to use physical measures to get him to the hospital. For now we're just pumping blood into him as hard as we can but that has its limits and we're way too close to them. Truth be told, it's a miracle he survived the few minutes it took to get him here."

"You're not giving me too much hope here, doc," I chuckle nervously.

"Because I don't see any myself. He should have been dead already but there's some little spark keeping him from leaving. That won't last though unless we do something and I have no idea what that something should be."

"You'll let us know if you think of something, right?"

"We'll do what we can but I think it's just a matter of time. It might take an hour, a day at most, but your friend will die. It must sound cynical to you but my only advice for you is to get his affairs in order."

I hug Heavy and sob into his coat.

"In case I don't see you again - my sincere condolences."

Fuck you.

"Thanks for being straight with us," says Heavy, shaking slightly.

Thanks for nothing.


	20. You Can Go Home: Dreaded Visit

It's tomorrow and I don't want to get out of the bed even if the alarm clock says it's after noon. There's no reason to - no practice to go to, no guard duty to fulfill, noone to mess with in the morning, just the dim light coming into the apartment through a cloth serving as a window curtain.

*Rumble*

My stomach requests disaster relief. Well, I haven't eaten since last morning so I'm not too mad. I guess a sandwich wouldn't hurt. Too bad I can barely taste it.

I drift off again, sitting on a chair, propping my head with my arms, and staring blankly at the wall. The table should be wobbling but the previous owner put a book with the title 'Psychology for dummies' under the shorter leg.

Staring at the empty sleeping bag next to my bed, I realize I haven't moved for almost half an hour. It's not the fact that he might be dead already, it's the thing that I wasn't able to do anything about it. That and the doctor saying that we, as close friends, should take care of his affairs. Well, Mistake didn't talk about his family. When I met him he didn't have a single thing someone could get after he died. I found him at the point when he didn't have anything or anyone.

He was a pony who didn't exist to anyone. Heavy didn't know he was alive. The batpony wanted to never think about him again.

The lump in my throat grows.

I can't just keep sitting here, I need to clear my head. The morning practice should be over but I can at least kill some time at the gym. I must admit Guard recruits have it pretty sweet if you can endure the agony of every muscle burning every day and the occasional ruptured eardrum from some drill sargeant yelling too loudly. The recruits get paid as well but with us being sort of reserve force we are getting a bit more, at least from what Mistake told me...

I gotta get out. I can't look around without remembering cuddling the black unicorn in the bed and then carrying his helpless body to princess Luna's tent.

It's funny how Canterlot in the morning looks much more grim and grey than at night. Maybe it's because of the lack of lit lamps or because most ponies are at work and the streets are much emptier than I'm used to. It comes to me that I haven't really noticed the heartbeat of the city because every time I walked through it I was either really tired or it was evening already.

The castle doesn't look as dead as I expected it to be with quite a lot of troops still stationed in the Everfree Forest just in case of the portal being opened from the other side. The few guards on gate duty are having serious trouble accommodating all the incoming carriages that range in shapes and sizes. Luckily, none of that matters to me because I just wave my badge and use the service entrance without any waiting.

The gym is dead empty so it takes me a while to turn the heating on and find something relaxing on the radio. Not that I'm in a hurry. With the day off I can just spend the entire day here, working every bit of myself just so I don't have to think too hard.

An hour passes which would normally be my clue to stop but being alone in the big room I can just cram an entire week of training into one day. Granted, my entire body will ache tomorrow but as long as I don't mess up I won't hurt myself and this should help in the long run. Speaking of not hurting myself, I should grab a small snack and have a break. The training machines won't run away.

Walking aimlessly around the castle, I observe all the foreign guests who seem to be ushered by servants to guest rooms the castle is so full of. There are ponies from Saddle Arabia who are taller but thinner than those from Equestria. There are strange shiny ponies who look like they have coats made of crystals. There's a group of changelings, the normal ones, who look positively terrified of everyone around. I can sort of understand why. Princess Celestia might have offered queen Chrysalis a helping hand- hoof but changelings are hated and hunted in almost every part of the world. Still, noone seems to be too hostile towards them as they pass a group of minotaurs who look completely out of place with their well-groomed hair and long robes.

I hide behind a pillar in the entrance hall when I see the incoming delegation. It's an ambassador from the Empire surrounded by Legion soldiers armed to their beaks. What's worse is that even from here I can recognize a certain griffon I've hoped never to see again. That's not entirely true. I was sort of hoping to see him again right before shooting him in the head. The brown fur, wings, and white feathers on his head make him remarkably easy to fit into any griffon crowd but I could recognize the cold expression anywhere.

Jones...

His black uniform tells me how it was possible for him to put so much pressure on the brass to execute me. He wasn't a normal sargeant, he was a Legion Black Ops one which meant he was of a higher rank than anyone else in the fortress. Why he was stationed there I have no idea but right now I'm unwilling to find out. For a second I regret not going out in uniform today because I know as well as any soldier that Legion specialists don't really care about laws in foreign countries and Jones with his cronies might just shoot me on sight and deal with politics later.

That's unlikely though. I doubt my death would be worth further increasing the tension between the Empire and Equestria. Still, no reason to risk it, right?

Taking great care to stay in the shadows and hidden from sight of the griffon delegation, I wander the castle again. I should just chill for about fifteen more minutes and let the muscles settle before going back to the gym so I shut my brain down and let my legs lead the way.

It seems the legs have brains of their own and bring me somewhere I was trying to avoid by coming to the castle.

The infirmary, or the hospital wing as it's officially called, is just a floor with some ten or so rooms, mostly because no serious injury usually happens in the castle and the small ones are treated on the spot. On the other hand, the princesses and the nobility use the services of those working here so they must be experts in their field.

There's a different expert sitting on the bench next to the door to Mistake's room, one I definitely wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing here, Da- commander?" I ask, trying not to let the coldness in my voice show... too much.

"I was just taking a break from some paperwork and I saw a group of ponies running around. They seemed doctor-ish but I didn't know them so I followed them here."

My heart jumps.

"Wait, didn't we get a day off today?"

"Well yeah, I just... had too much on the table in my office."

Hmmmmm.

"Can I at least go inside to say goodbye?"

"Nope. They're still not letting anypony inside. Well, even more than last night. They didn't let Heavy in when he came earlier."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me. I was there last night after you and Heavy left and... he wouldn't be able to hear you anyway. It's just machines barely not letting a body die in there."

The question 'Why?' is on my beak. Should I?

"I would still like to see him before... you know."

She shakes her head.

"No can do."

I slowly breathe out. It's not like she's the one keeping me out. No reason to lose my temper with her, at least not for this.

"What's with all the hotshots from all over the world today anyway?" I force a smile.

"Heart's Warming Eve is next week but that's a pony festival. The princess decided to throw a meeting in the same spirit tonight so it doesn't interfere with every delegation's end of the year celebration but still fits the theme. By the way, due to some Royal Guards leaving for the Everfree Forest our day off is cancelled and we're standing watch in the ballroom."

Not good! Not good!

I'm not exactly sure whether the Black Ops would go for me or just leave the matter to the Hunters but I'm positive that revealing my location wouldn't help in any way.

"Is there a chance I can avoid this? Anything. Patrol duty, toilet scrubbing, library."

She looks at me questioningly. It seems Heavy didn't tell her about my predicament.

"No, sorry. I've drafted the shifts already and changing things this late would only lead to mess."

"YOU did this?"

"Yeah, I'm responsible for shift management. I used to do it only for the Nightguard but now I head both branches. Come on, it's gonna be a relaxing evening. Nothing bad can happen and as long as you don't get hammered you're more a guest than a guard."

"You don't understand," I hiss, "I had to leave the Empire because the Legion was on my ass. I can't show myself now, not with a Black Ops guy and bunch of other specials around, and expect to survive. A bounty hunter almost killed me at the party you organized. In fact, he would have killed me if it weren't for Mistake so forgive me if I'm not too excited by this 'relaxing evening'!"

"Eh, sorry?"

"You have to get me out of this!"

"I can't. The schedule is already in the hooves of princess Celestia which means it's final."

Growling, I punch the wall and storm away, completely ignoring the stupid batpony.

A griffon in Royal Guard armor can't stand out too much, right?

I wonder... how much money would a little crystal berry farm in the frozen north cost?


	21. You Can Go Home: Like Glass

There's still some time before the meeting but my legs are shaking already. I haven't run away and stewed in the desert just to get picked off in some dark alley in Canterlot due to a stupid mistake of someone else. It's possible to just not go. Whatever punishment I might face would still be preferrable to a dagger in my neck. I doubt running away would solve anything though. I don't know when the delegates will be leaving and faking sickness for about a week would draw attention.

Noone could fault me for coming a little late to the party, right? Got the news late, wasn't ready, had to go back home for the uniform, blah blah blah. Could a mane dye work for me?

Suddenly, I have way less time than I thought. Not bothering with returning back to the gym to clean up, I open the closest window and fly outside. Canterlot blurring under me, the apartment building comes to view and I start smashing my fist into the landlord's door.

The messy pony isn't too happy I woke him up but gives me directions to a dye shop. Hey, how could I know he'd be sleeping in the late afternoon? Honestly, the amount of fucks I give about him couldn't be counted by a good mathematician with a microscope. Fortunately, the shop is just few blocks away. Unfortunately, it's not a shop but a manedresser's. The bell on the door rings as I open it and a small pegasus mare looks at me with saucer-like eyes.

"What'll it be, good sir?"

"Well, ehm, I know this might sound weird but do you do full makeovers? Like fur, feathers, everything?"

She takes a step back at my storming in.

"I-I, well, griffons-"

I slam a bag with fifty bits on the counter, making the mare jump slightly. I'm pretty sure that considering the prices written on a poster above the counter I'm paying her what a good day of work would bring.

"I... I can try, sir."

"Good. How fast can you do it?"

"I don't know. I've never had anypony of your size," she blushes, realizing what she said, "I mean I don't know whether our dyes work on you or not."

I crack the knuckles on my talons.

"The money is yours no matter what happens. I just need it fast and durable enough to last until tomorrow," I wink at the tiny grey pegasus. She's not a filly, all the mare-like proportions are there, but she looks like a normal pony built on three quarter scale, "Remember, it's not about the size of the dye can but how you use it. Speaking of the size of the can..."

It takes her a while to understand my grin but when she does her grey face turns tomato red.

"Um, c-come in me, I mean with me, with me then."

It's the smile, muscles and the green eyes. Noone can resist that.

I follow her into a room filled with cans of various sizes and colors. We stop before a bathtub which, not really surprisingly, is too small for me.

"Damn!" the manedresser scowls.

"I can fit inside," I comment and turn around to see the little pegasus coughing, choking, and threatening to set fire to the closest wooden shelf, "Lady, you are lovely and I would enjoy spending an evening with you BUT right now I REALLY need you to stop fantasizing and put your hooves on me or however you do what you do."

Emperor's infinitely firm butt, she's panting now.

I wave a hand in front of her face and she snaps back to reality.

"Deal! I mean-"

"I know," I say, putting one talon on her lips to silence her. She smiles like an idiot and squeals happily. She's so cute it can't be legal but I need her to work my body like a pro, and not in the way I'd usually like.

I squeeze myself into the tub. It's not that bad despite it obviously being designed to hold a mare comfortably or a Mistake-sized stallion. Too bad our apartment only has a shower. We would have had some really interesting times otherwise.

Just like that the moment of cheer fades.

"What color do you want, sir?"

Unless it's green or pink I don't really care.

"What do you think would look good on me and would make me look completely different."

"I think black would go well with your eyes."

It would also make me stand out like an elephant surrounded by midgets at a party guarded by a bunch of white and gold ponies.

"I don't want ponies walking into me on accident during night patrol," I smile at her, "What about rusty fur and brown head?"

"Sure thing. We aim to please," she says in a singsong voice.

"And so will I later."

She drops the can she's holding. I can't help noticing the little jiggly butt as she leans down to pick the container with her mouth.

I sigh as the pegasus pours some warm water inside and mixes the dye in. She must have worked at a spa or a massage parlor because every touch of her hooves soothes my burning muscles in addition to spreading the dye up to my neck.

She stops.

"What's going on?"

"You were moaning, sir," she answers, looking at the floor.

"Ah, sorry. I just overdid it at the castle gym today and everything hurts. Well, at least before you touch it."

"Hehe, thank you. Try to keep it down though. I don't want the other customers to get the wrong idea."

"Well, we CAN go a bit further and give them the right idea," I scratch her ear unthinkingly and realize I made her mane a little rusty, "Oops, sorry. I was just kidding, I really need this done as fast as possible."

She nods energetically and resumes kneading my body. I'm not sure she realizes that my hindquarters won't get dyed any more but with how skilled her hooves are I'm sure as heck not complaining.

Emperor bless me! She's preening my wings with her mouth before applying the dye. The soft touches and the lightning fast licks feather after feather make me shiver all over. I have zero doubt about what sort of massage parlor she used to work at before starting here. Her size and openness with the customers are enough of a clue.

"Done!"

"Awwww," I mumble in disappointment.

"You can come later to get the dye out. I'll be happy to... serve you."

Looking in the mirror with the full-body manedrier humming, I almost can't recognize myself. The guard badge should allow me to get through the gates easily and I can talk my way out of anything.

I pick the grey pegasus in one hand and kiss her muzzle quickly.

"I can't refuse that."

She giggles and when I'm dry and the dye is set we leave the room. I'm now a rust-colored griffon with brown head feathers and she's still a grey pegasus with blonde mane although she might need a bath herself now.

As soon as I fly outside I'm shaking. After the warm bath the frost outside almost hurts but what warms me inside is that the snow doesn't seem to be interfering with the dye whatsoever. I think I'm safe for today.

Putting the golden armor on, I decide to walk to the castle instead of flying. The snowstorm outside is getting worse and my entire upper body feels like it belongs to someone else. Thankfully, it doesn't hurt due to the massage.

When I reach the castle I feel the entire camouflage is completely useless because of me looking like a walking snowgriffon. The guard badge works though and the service entrance clicks open with me shaking the white coating off. With the ballroom as my destination, it seems I'm going to be there on time and unrecognizable.

The servants are looking at me when I enter but the golden armor is enough to avoid all unnecessary questions. At least from them, definitely not from the white earthpony with blue mane of almost my size walking straight towards me.

"Heya, Heavy," I salute.

"Cromach?"

"In the flesh."

"Should I even ask?"

"Well, the griffon ambassador is guarded by the guy who's responsible for the kill order on my head so I decided that a small change of style was in order."

"Good disguise. I didn't recognize you and I thought one of the griffon guys tried to infiltrate the Royal Guard, very poorly I must add."

"You underestimate the Legion, Heavy. If they wanted to get an agent here then they would. I think they do, as a matter of fact."

"In the same way the princesses have agents at the Emperor's court. Politics, Cromach."

"Well, I just want to see tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we keep an eye on our own."

I shake my head at how naive Heavy is. Noone can protect me from five 'random' and 'drunk' ponies attacking me in a dark alley. They might get caught and put to prison but that'll be too late.

"Keeping myself from being found is the only way I can survive to see the new year."

"I can stick my neck out for you and let you go home. The princesses won't be too happy if I refuse to explain why but it shouldn't be too bad for me."

"Thank, big guy, but no. I have to deal with it myself because even if I move to some other city the Hunters will eventually find me and all this will repeat. I'm not going to let you get demoted or something for me. I think I should be fine if I don't get too close to the delegation anyway."

"You're smarter than you look," Heavy grins, "which isn't too difficult."

I fake a hurt look.

"Keep saying that and I won't grace your bed with my presence one day."

Contrary to my expectations Heavy just chuckles.

"Speaking of which. How about we go out on new year? I wanted to spend Heart's Warming with Tio but he's going to be with his unit. They're the only family he's got."

"You mean we wrap ourselves in a blanket, drink some hot chocolate, and listen to the crackling of a fireplace?"

"Add some crystal berry wine, fake wrestling, and a large bathtub and you might get the right idea."

"You? Wine?"

"I'm more a cocktail pony but I was saving this bottle for... a special pony who likes wine more than he should."

"Well," I try to break the sudden silence, "You can drink it with a special griffon who likes stallions more than he should."

"Sounds like fun."

"Why aren't you with your family? If it's not too personal."

Heavy raises an eyebrow.

"For a similar reason you aren't. They live back in Trottingham and they aren't too happy about my choice of partners. I prefer spending my free time with those close to me."

"Awww, I'm blushing."

"Shut up."

"So... next Sunday at your place? Well, your office since I have no clue where you live."

"Wear something nice," he boops my nose, "Something like whipped cream and strawberries."

"At this time of the year? Silly pony."

Looking around to see if anyone is near, we're both giggling like idiots until Heavy leaves to do his rounds and keep an eye out for the arriving guests.

The evening goes on without nothing happening. The ballroom has pillars on its sides behind which servants and guards move not to disturb the guests and I spend most of the time leaning on some of them and watching the bustle. With two interesting dates already arranged, I'm not too keen on mingling so I just watch the minotaurs nervously paying respects to the purple changeling queen I remember from princess Luna's camp in the Everfree. Shadowstep was her name? With Cross and the white unicorn mare by her side she seems out of place but not uncomfortable. Queen Chrysalis must be too busy to attend then. Same goes for Guiding Light. Speaking of whom, there is no Nightmare changeling delegation anywhere in sight.

Ah well.

I try to keep my distance from the griffon ambassador and his entourage until I notice something. To be precise, my nose does. On a small table carefully avoided by all other guests lies meat, something I've been over two weeks without. No wonder I'm an emotional wreck. No longer! No longer shall my stomach suffer!

Looking for a time when no other griffons are around, I slink to the table and start ravaging the meat supply. It's cold not to offend the other guests by smell but I couldn't care less. I keep stuffing my face until an irresistible burp stops me. I can always come back later.

From a corner where I have a good observation point over the entire ballroom I can see Choking Darkness enter. She's wearing the official silver armor of the Nightguard and stops shortly to look around the room before picking a direction. I can't look away from her slowly walking through the large room and looking more at the floor than at the guests.

She reaches the place where Heavy Hoof is standing and asks him something. Heavy nods in my direction and Darky looks at me. She turns back to Heavy and nervously draws a circle with her front hoof on the floor. She says something. Heavy's staff drops from his hooves but he grabs in before in falls on the floor. Darky shakes her head and starts walking towards me.

I ignore her and keep looking at Heavy who hides behind a pillar, sits down and cradles his head in his hooves.

No.

That can't be it.

Please... let it be anything other than that.

Darky arrives in my corner, draws a breath, and looks straight at me.

"I don't know how to say it-"

My heart stops and then begins beating at a breakneck pace. Still, it's not faster than the coming tears.

"-Mistake passed away five minutes ago."

She says something else but I can't hear her over my armor clanking as I rush out of the room and into the closest bathroom. The memory of the Hunter catching me here last time is drowned by me pushing the button and making the water run from the tap.

Someone enters the bathroom, I splash more of the cold water to cover my crying and turn to the entering... griffon.

Perhaps this bathroom really is unlucky.

"Well, well, well," says Jones, grinning, "Nice to see you again, green-eyes."

In just few moments the entirety of my new life gets shattered.


	22. You Can Go Home: Loyalty

"Tell me one reason not to slam your face into the mirror and grind it around a little bit!" I grab Jones by the neck with one hand and stop his hand which is crawling to the dagger on his belt.

I guess hanging around a titanic earthpony like Heavy Hoof gave me the strength to almost crush Jones' windpipe with no effort.

"Got... an... offer," he groans.

One hand, just one hand is all it would take to end this asshole's existence. Twisting the claws holding his hand, Jones' face goes white as a crunch resonates through the bathroom.

"That should stop you from trying to stab me. Now speak while you still have a head!"

I release the grip on his neck just enough to allow him a choked groan.

"Your... freedom... and," he drops on the ground as my hand weakens on its own, "complete, uh, absolution."

"I-I could go back home?"

That can't be. The Legion has never let anyone back. He must be lying.

Jones hisses as he fails in standing back up.

"Yes. Not back to the Legion of course, it would raise unnecessary questions, but your killing an infamous unicorn Hunter and getting into a position useful for us proved your worth for the Black Ops."

"The Intelligence Service?"

"You would come back a hero and be honored by the touch of the Emperor himself."

My eyes go wide. I'd see my parents again. They would be told... what?

"What do you want from me?"

"Information, that's all. The Emperor and the Black Ops are worried about pony ability to gather information now that they employ changelings. We need to find a weakness to exploit and get our agents into the command structure. All you have to do is to answer few very simple questions for me and you'll get a pass back to the Empire. Your family will be told you had to be banished to infiltrate Equestria and you were on a mission issued directly by the Emperor. You would get money, prestige, and everything else tied to serving in the Black Ops."

"That sounds like a lot to give only for answering some 'simple' questions."

Jones chuckles.

"Money is not important. Prestige can be arranged for ANYONE. Your name, in reality, means nothing to the Emperor or us. What we need to keep the Empire safe is information about our enemies. We need to be a direct threat just so the need for us to act never arises. What we are offering you has no value to us but what you have to offer is priceless. You will understand the true meaning of things once you decide to agree."

"IF I agree."

"Once you do," Jones looks straight at me, completely sure of himself, "It is an offer you can't refuse. Being chased by Hunters and assassins who will know where exactly you are for the rest of your short life or being awarded the greatest honor a griffon can get. THAT is your choice. By the way, the contract on your head is temporarily suspended."

"Thanks, I guess?"

Like I'd believe that.

"You don't have to answer immediately, just look at this," he hands me a letter.

 _We write to inform you that our previous report of your son's behaviour was fabricated to lighten the risks of his mission. Said mission was issued by his Holy Highness himself and included deep infiltration of enemy territory. We are sure you can understand the need for temporarily cutting your ties with your son to ensure his safety and give him a believable reason to leave the Empire._

 _With the mission crucial to the survival of the Empire over, we invite him back with open arms and award him the title of Imperial Protector._

 _Signed:_

 _\- Sgt. Jones Fergusson, G.I.L. -_

"You can keep it," Jones continues, "It is a draft of what will be sent to your family after you do what we want. The real thing will also include the details about your new title, the awarded land and money, and the time of the award ceremony."

This... is real.

I'm not exactly too inclined to believe Jones but I have an official letter signed by the guy who sent the one about my desertion. Even if all this is a ruse I can get my parents to see this and explain things. I might be in danger back in the Empire but my family would be at peace. This is worth it.

On the other hand, let's say Jones isn't lying. The standing offer is something very few griffons have ever recieved. Money? Yes. Land? Yes. Titles? Yes. Peace from the Hunters? No, absolutely never. The choice is clear as things stand, right?

What awaits me here? A career as a Royal Guard compared to service to the Emperor. Heavy is a lovely guy but he's taken and... Mistake is dead.

Nothing. Nothing awaits me here compared to going home.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

Jones pulls out a small notebook from a bag on his belt. I lower my claws ready to slice his throat in case the bag contained anything even remotely dangerous.

"The details are there. Not everything has to be filled out but add anything that might help the Empire. The lives of our citizens depend on it."

Once again the griffon paranoia.

"I'm not sure Equestria has any plans to endanger the Empire. Ponies are pretty peaceful."

"Naive. They might not want to ATTACK the Empire right now but politics hinge on building a long-term advantage over the enemy. With us in danger of losing the information war at the moment we might be put in physical danger in few years."

I skim through the notebook. Most of the things I could answer on the spot just after a short training. Pony combat preferences, training styles, innovations in comparison to Legion training, current military force and deployment. This is a free ticket home. Aside from the deployment details I'm home and dry and Jones said not everything had to be filled.

"I could anwer most of this right now but I'll try to find out what's missing. I think I have an idea where to do so," I nod. It never hurts to make a good impression.

"You've grown up, kid," says Jones.

"You taught me a harsh lesson."

Jones smiles strangely.

"Just one of many. Once you're done with your job you can just ask for me in the guest wing of the castle. The guards will know where the griffon delegation is."

"How much time do I have?"

"The ambassador leaves tomorrow but I can stay until the end of the week if need be."

"You will have this," I wave the notebook, "ready before the ambassador leaves."

My fate is sealed. In the good way I mean. Now just not to fuck this up.

I salute to Jones who tries to answer but groans as his broken hand dangles uncontrolled.

"I'm just going to get this patched up," he leaves.

Just like that, I return to the ballroom, the finality of Mistake's death mixing with the euphoria of Jones' offer.

The deployment of military forces within Equestria is information out of my reach but I can at least find out current plans of the Royal Guard and the Nightguard if I get to Darky- Choking Darkness' office. She said the orders were officially sent out but she must have a copy somewhere. What Jones can't know is any sort of information about the mirror world and it might tip the scales even more in our favor. Let's just take it as a backup plan in case Choking's office proves empty.

The guard duty lasts until a group of guards comes to switch with us two hours later which, to be honest, I spent by stuffing my face again with meat. In no immediate danger from the griffons it's much easier for me to stay calm and pretend to actually give a crap about the duty I'm doing.

Normally, I would go home and probably visit a bar to pay respect to Mistake via a toast but right now my steps lead me to the highest floor of the castle where Choking's office is.

"Surprise seeing you here."

Speak of the red-maned devil.

Head on duty! Credible bullshit department working overtime.

"I just didn't feel like going home to the empty apartment."

Choking nervously stomps her hoof on the floor.

"I understand. Come with me for a second, will you?"

"Uhhh sure?"

It seems like I won't have to break into her office after all. It's a nice room with two doors, presumably to the kitchen and the toilet. What's not too normal are the walls completely invisible behind posters of what I presume are pony music bands.

"Heavy brought this for you but he didn't know he'd be on duty tonight so he gave it to me to give to you," she pushes an unremarkable scroll sealed with purple tape.

Scroll? Who in this day and age uses scrolls?

"What is it?"

"Something about your name. Heavy said his coltfriend liked writing stuff and he had something for you."

"Why me?"

"How should I know?"

I break the purple seal and unroll the scroll which reveals it's more a set of scrolls with a note written on normal paper in the middle of them.

 _Tio told me he remembered the hero Cromach because he was there when he was killed. He also told me he wrote some notes on how it happened. Perhaps it might mean something to you._

 _\- Heavy Hoof -_

"Heh, I know the legend. Cromach got overwhelmed by a changeling army while single-handedly defending the citizens of whatever the city was called. In the end the changelings pulled their entire force towards him and his phoenix friend which he used to set up a fire trap to blow up the entire changeling army and stopped the southern invading force, saving the citizens from being fed on and tortured."

"Maybe a changeling's perspective might be interesting to read?"

"Meh. Hey, I wanted to ask something about the mirror world, seeing I didn't understand much that happened there."

"I don't really know anything myself," Choking shrugs.

"Well, maybe you could just put my mind at ease. Do we have enough forces to deal with them?"

"No way. They have proven twice we don't stand a chance. On top of that most of our armed forces aren't in a fighting state. Truth be told, most of the time Equestria relied on being protected by the princesses and the Elements of Harmony but with the Elements gone due to something happening with the Tree of Harmony we're trying to bolster our forces... which you can see how it works."

"Not at all."

"Pretty much. The best of the best are in the Everfree Forest but those in reserve force are mostly ex-mercenaries or young ponies who have never seen blood. Honestly, it would take years for us to be able to withstand a third invasion even with all four princesses working together. The possible reinforcements from the Crystal Empire are something but nowhere enough."

"That's not good."

"It's probably not THAT bad. Unless your outburst when that thing attacked Mistake pissed Twilight off too much we should be fine."

"Thanks," I take the scrolls and get up to leave, "I might not have nightmares tonight."

At least not over that.

"Cromach," Choking pats my shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss."

I remember Mistake's entries and the bile at knowing how indifferently she acted towards him rises again. She could have prevented all this.

"It is your loss more than anyone else's," I spit out and leave.

Careful about being seen, I walk steadily to the guest quarters and ask for the griffon rooms.

"Can I answer the things here and now? I would like to leave as soon as possible," I hand Jones his notebook.

He nods and we sit down to the table in his room.

I tell him all I know. Every insight, every detail, everything I know about the mirror world. After about an hour Jones is done writing and nods approvingly.

"Aside from this 'mirror world' you don't give us much new information but you give us a confirmation on a lot of things."

"Oh," I say dejectedly.

"Heh," Jones chuckles, "It is more than enough to warrant your reward. New information is valuable but confirmed and absolutely correct information doubly so."

"Anything else?"

I don't want to seem unpleasant but being around Jones is making me tense.

"No."

"So...?"

He tosses a heavy bag towards me that clanks when it hits the wooden table. Upon opening it reveals what I would roughly estimate at somewhere around five hundred gold.

"Buy yourself a ride to the port where you arrived in Equestria. I will get the proper documents signed and sent and the delegation will pick you up tomorrow evening. In case ponies find out where your loyalty lies you should leave immediately."

"What if they try to stop me?"

"We will make sure you get home safely. We care for our own."

Saluting once again, I leave the castle and fly directly home. Correction, to my apartment. I pack all necessary things, thank the landlord, and fly to the train station to catch the overnight train to the coast.

Now I'm going home.


	23. You Can Go Home: Cromception

I'm home!

Well, almost. I'm on a train headed towards my hometown, sitting in a private room, drinking lemonade, and generally feeling like a winner.

Ponies had no idea what happened. Without explaining anything I just handed in my resignation to a Nightguard on duty, not that anyone really cared about a recruit leaving. I was nervous at first but since nothing happened on the train to the port I felt the tight grip of worry disappear.

A knocking on the door of the hotel room I decided to spend the night in woke me up. After almost crapping my sheets at how someone could have found me there I opened the door and let Jones in. Legion and their spies, am I right? Mere eight hours later we left the ferry that had brought us back to the Empire and boarded a train headed directly home.

Also, no pirates this time. Either my work last time sent a clear message or not even the dumbest of saltwater rats would attack a ferry boarded by a bunch of Black Ops soldiers.

So, yes, I'm sitting in a luxury suite, bored to my paws. It's not like there's anything to do. I could order the strongest wine they have or the best food but for some reason I don't feel like it. Maybe it's the aftertaste of leaving Equestria under questionable circumstances. Maybe it's the uncertainty of what awaits me now in the Emperor's service. Maybe it's something else, who knows?

My mind drifts to the scrolls Choking Darkness gave me before I-

Don't say: Betrayed all those who gave me a second chance.

-before I left.

"Ah what the hell... let's do some reading," I mumble, annoyed at the direction my head went for a second.

Unrolling the yellow scrolls again, I find the first one and relax on the padded bench. First thing I notice is that Cross is a terrible writer, confusing things and tenses, but this thing was written at least a hundred years ago if the timeframe is correct. The exact time of Cromach's death isn't a public knowledge. Come to think of it, there are a lot of details that change depending on who is telling the story. A version I was told once by an old, wrinkled, caravan guard experienced in travelling all over the Empire stated that Cromach wasn't killed by changelings at all.

* * *

It was just another day in the desert, same as most of them in past two centuries.

Shadowstep drove us pointlessly onwards, mind filled with the last order she had recieved from the high-ups. I have never met any of them. In fact, we haven't met an another changeling unit since my awakening. Alive changeling unit, to be precise. We have seen many alleys and long lanes adorned with changeling heads on spikes.

Almost every city had some. The changeling war was over, the attempt of the last queen failing miserably. Shadowstep told me during our escape from the wastelands that a new queen called Chrysalis was about to take over the nation and lead it to better tomorrow.

At that time I didn't understand but over time I got to. I was a fool, thinking that talking and understanding could solve anything. Now I know that some traits are bone-deep and too natural. Griffons have ten expressions for loyalty but only one for corruption and betrayal which they never use because everyone serves their leader unquestioningly. I guess fish have no word for water as well.

I shouldn't be the one talking though, for obvious reasons.

Oh well, time to stop overthinking things and note what happened last week. Also, writing a story about us in third person is weird but it will be worth it when I make this into a book.

[Combat Diary of Horatio Cross]

The yelling outside of Shadowstep's tent grew louder and louder, making the amethyst queen grit her teeth, stand up from the table, and put the teacup she was holding back down. The white tent was good enough to reflect desert sunlight but it was still quite hot inside despite it being late afternoon, something with which the warm tea helped as she had learned during centuries of fighting griffons.

"THERE'S TROUBLE, CHANGELING MISS!" a griffon opened the tent flap and froze mid-air as purple glow enveloped him instantly.

"Yes?" Shadowstep looked the griffon suddenly feeling as if he'd hit a brick wall up and down.

To explain things, the three changeling had been camping on the outskirts of the large city for about a week and the locals, let's say, got used to it. Even with the great war over, Shadowstep kept going after the order to take over the world. Not so surprisingly, the general population was usually hostile at the arrival of three conquering changelings. Every city, no matter the size, was the same evenually - send the army, lose the army to three attackers, agree to pay tribute and live under the changeling rule.

The small details were what made this effort a joke. Yes, the changelings had experience and immense power from feeding to their heart's content BUT... there were still only three of them. Funnily enough, three changelings devouring and feeding sort of didn't figure in any horror story ever, especially if one of them made sure the feeding was as pleasant as possible.

The point was that there was a line of adventurous griffons in front of Starlight's tent every evening. The city belonged to the changelings, the flag was planted, noone gave a damn, griffons brought food, drink, and themselves to listen to stories the handsome, skilled, and totally not thinking too much of himself Cross had to tell.

The problem with this city in particular was that the city council hadn't run away when their army failed and had retreated to a fortress protected by the majority of soldiers. That sort of helped the changelings as well. Seeing that their leaders used them as a distraction for the incoming changelings, the citizens got angry and gave up after the army had retreated.

In just a week Cross was welcome in every pub, tavern, and bar the city had to offer and griffons were lining up to buy him a drink, some ladies hoping for a 'feeding' session later. It was more a scouting mission concerning the current state of the Empire but it had its perks.

Shadowstep, not really caring about the free time of her subordinates, was planning the next step - storming the city fortress and taking over the city completely. Granted, the numbers, the terrain, and generally nothing was in her favor but she had resourceful subordinates.

Starlight, with her past as a concubine in some warlord's harem, enjoyed the attention given to her unicorn form by younger griffons and, being a magical prodigy, used the affection to grow her power on daily basis.

To be precise, out of the three changelings only one of them actually was born that way. Shadowstep, born under the rule of the old queen, had been given a high-command position just like every queen-type changeling who would have otherwise had to be killed just so they didn't pose a threat to the true queen. Cross was created as an experiment and had been taken care of by Shadowstep since the day he came out of the test tube. Starlight used to be a unicorn filly when they found her during one of their conquests. A filly who had been a toy to her griffon master when his palace fell to the massive invading force of two changelings. Under the pressure of trying not to get trampled by escaping slaves and soldiers her power had manifested and blew up most of the palace... and Starlight herself. Shadowstep had found the charred filly clinging to life via her magic alone and used an ancient spell to transform her into a changeling.

"CROSS IS IN TROUBLE, MISS! He got ambushed by soldiers when-"

"Calm down! It's not as if they could deal with him anyway."

That was partially true. Well-fed changelings couldn't reach the power level of alicorns via draining love alone, their bodies still had to have the potential to hold and use that much energy. Still, with enough energy even a normal changeling might reach resillience rivaling immortality. Shadowstep wasn't really bothered. It might take him hours but Cross would fight his way out of anything.

"There was this big guy with a phoenix who was even with him," the griffon exclaimed.

That meant magic, and magic was a tricky thing to measure and predict. With a sudden surge of interest Shadowstep allowed the griffon to move again, left her tent, and pushed past few griffons sitting around Starlight's tent eagerly waiting for their turn.

She burst through the tent flaps and arrived in a comfortable bedroom of three times the size of the tent and doors leading presumably to more rooms. Noone knew where Starlight's real mansion was but her tent was just an entrance to her personal pocket dimension.

"Mfffm mmr tffwm!" came from a white unicorn mare with her muzzle buried in a griffon's crotch.

The sudden movement of her tongue made Starlight's partner moan loudly. If he was able to think with his upper brain he would be thanking all gods for retaining his firehose and remaining a male.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," said Shadowstep coldly.

"Next time knock, bitch!" Starlight spat out.

"Cross is in trouble. Stop making the carpet wet and let's go!"

"What have you been smoking? Fed Cross could wipe the floor with a dragon."

"Magic," Shadowstep's amethyst aura enveloped the griffon and threw him unceremoniously out of the tent, still standing at attention, to the burst of laughter from the other scheduled visitors outside.

An interested humming was Starlight's only answer and she quickly flicked her horn, making a small pouch levitate to her. Moment later, the changeling queen and the unicorn ran out of the tent.

"Starlight's tent is closed for tonight," Shadowstep roared while running, "and so are her legs."

"Fuck you," Starlight hissed with wind streaking through her mane.

"Told you," Shadowstep grinned, "Closed for the day."

Starlight just grumbled and followed her commander. Shadowstep could track Cross anywhere, she could feel him due to his nature, and she took the shortest route through the city streets without slowing down for a second. They stopped at a wide road leading to the drawbridge to the city fortress. Both sides of the main streets were barricaded and handled by griffon citizens who were pushing away armed soldiers. As stated before, city residents were more welcoming to the group of changelings just wanting to slap a flag in the middle of the town than to the corrupt council that had left them to die and had hidden themselves behind thick walls.

With a green flash of Starlight's magic, both of them teleported behind the barricades and saw the two figures dancing in the middle of the street.

The griffon was huge, almost twice as tall as Shadowstep, a changeling queen, when he raised himself on his hind paws and swung his enormous double-headed battleaxe at Cross in his batpony form. Being half of his opponent's size, Cross dodged easily but the wind wave caused by the griffon's weapon knocked him off his hooves. The griffon didn't bother with his weapon and jumped at Cross, ready to rip him in half with his talons. That was a mistake. A steel spear with spiked tip appeared from nowhere next to Cross and impaled the griffon mid-air. The batpony-changeling jumped back on his hooves and the spear disappeared.

A barrage of explosions from above threw Cross backwards.

Hovering above the griffon was a large bird, all red with wings burning red and gold. Screeching at a volume rending eardrums, he sent a whirlwind of flames at Cross again.

"Starlight, stall the phoenix!" Shadowstep ordered.

"Of coooourse, because you'll be able to protect the idiots when the soldiers finally decide to stop messing around and kill them. You get the phoenix, I can do the shielding."

Shadowstep decided not to argue. Starlight rarely disobeyed direct orders after being yelled at but now was not the time to press it. Besides, her idea wasn't terrible. Calculating the path of the phoenix, a beam of purple energy hit him directly, causing sparks to shower the ground under him.

"Heh," the huge griffon chuckled, "All the bugs are out in the sunlight. Finally."

A fire of the same color as the phoenix's wings seared the hole in his chest caused by Cross' spear, leaving the griffon's brown fur as good as new.

Cross, his purple mane drenched in sweat, grinned.

"You're pretty good, birdie, for someone so young. My name is Cross and I will pulverize you into dust if you touch my commander."

The griffon looked to be in his late thirties, with scars all over his completely brown body.

"Young? Me and my friend up there have seen the birth of this Empire. We have fought your kind ever since the great war began and as such I have no need for pleasantries," he swung his axe directly at Cross' neck, "but I'll have you know my name is Cromach and the chicken on fire-"

A screech pierced the air again.

"-is Bobo."

Cross dodged the wide swing easily. Cromach's attacks, while fairly slow in comparison to the overcharged changeling, were deadly and proved he knew that fed changelings could shrug off and heal non-fatal wounds in combat. All he had to do was not to get hit then.

A pair of scimitars attacked Cromach from both sides while Cross ducked under another swing and rammed his horn into the rearing griffon's stomach. Both Cross' swords disappeared after hitting the enemy just like the spear had done. What was different this time was that Cross' horn pulsed with energy in one blast.

Cromach exploded from waist down, showering Cross in blood and guts. Cross stumbled when he realized the griffon's claws stripped most of the flesh on his ribcage.

Bobo stopped in the air. Feeling the incoming loss of his friend, he focused his energy and turned into a small red sun. Cromach roared and Cross screamed when the claws buried in his sides suddenly regained strength and the griffon started crushing him. Green sparks, an effect of changeling magic, kept running through his grey fur but were slowly being outmuscled by golden-red flames of the phoenix reconstructing his buddy's body.

Cross screamed as he felt more of his bones crack. Suddenly, an even louder screech drowned every other sound.

"Got him," Shadowstep commented flatly as Bobo plunged into an uncontrollable dive and slammed into the cobblestone road, "Not so smart now, stopping in air to heal the other bird, was it?"

Cromach picked Cross up in one hand and slammed him to the ground. Picking his axe from the bloodied sand, Cromach stepped on Cross' chest with one paw and quickly scanned the area for threats. There were... none?

Starlight was just sitting in the middle of a green glowing symbol on the ground. The citizens defying the soldiers had their clothes glowing with the same color. Shadowstep was standing there over Bobo and staring at Cromach slowly picking his axe up to decapitate Cross. Cutting off a changeling's head was a sure way not to let him use his stored love energy to regenerate.

"GET THEM!" someone yelled from the ranks of the guards, "All of the monsters are weak now."

Cromach stopped his swing just to see a griffon, one of the changeling collaborators, collapse on the ground, quickly followed by the others.

A hail of arrows showered the street and the fortress drawbridge dropped, revealing a legion of heavily armored griffons marching out of the main gate.

Cromach kicked Cross away and flew upwards to avoid the deadly rain. One second later a ballista spear fired from the fortress sent him back to the ground. He landed right next to Bobo who covered him with his wing.

The shower of wood and steel was over almost instantly, most of them melting after hitting Bobo's wing covering the legendary griffon.

Cromach knew Bobo was too weak to heal him after being shot down by Shadowstep so he just turned his head to see what's going on.

He didn't understand.

It wasn't the changelings. It was the griffons coming out of the fortress who were stabbing the civillians, calling them traitors and stain on the Empire's shield. Shadowstep was sitting next to Cross, purple glow of her horn forming a bubble protecting both of them.

The last of the defending civilians scattered away, willing to rather risk a blow to the back than certain death by surrendering.

A heavy boot of a griffon soldier kicked Cromach who just bent strangely around the massive wooden ballista arrow pinning him to the ground.

"Monsters like you just need to be chained and learn to obey," the soldier raised his sword and swung down.

He, his weapon, and everyone close to him disappeared in green glow, leaving only dust slowly raining on the road. Starlight, humming a cheery tune after disintegrating the soldiers, ran past them and jumped into the shield created by Shadowtep.

"How are things?" Starlight asked Shadowstep cheerily, looking sternly at Cross.

"Give... me... five minutes alone... and we can... scrap them... no problem," Cross groaned.

Looking at the legion of soldiers streaming into the street from all alleys and the fortress itself, Starlight rolled her eyes.

"Losing to a griffon, pfff."

"Can you get us out of here?" Shadowstep asked.

"Give me a minute without griffons trying to cut my head off and I'll happily oblige."

"Fight it is then. You take that side, I'll take this one. Let's protect Cross until he's okay and then fight our way out," Shadowstep commanded.

No other soldier paid attention to Cromach and Bobo.

"Looks like this is it," groaned Cromach, vision fading.

"Sorry, bud. Can't heal you anymore," the phoenix answered.

"Pretty ironic. We've been fighting the changeling armies for over five hundred years and we've seen some serious stuff. Never thought I would be killed by a griffon."

"Noone likes the good guys, especially when the politicians need to clean up."

"Sending a message to their citizens to stay in line and do what they're told. Changelings couldn't be much worse."

"Well, I don't know. Remember-"

"That was rhetorical. I remember every city covered in green goo, every skeleton hanging forgotten in a feeding sack, and every griffon killed by an imitation of their loved one wanting escape a purge. Still, I've heard about these guys from the locals. A whore, a shut-in, and a storyteller on an unending quest to conquer the world."

"Trying to randomly overthrow a corrupt city council who drained the citizens of much more than the lovesuckers did, right?"

"Pretty much," Cromach grinned, "Care to give the bastards a parting gift?"

"Which bastards?"

"Take your pick. If you blow up the castle you'll clean up all the filth around."

"And kill the changeling who would have kicked your ass if I hadn't healed you."

"If he doesn't survive then he wasn't worth it anyway."

A sigh came from the phoenix.

"I could survive this, you know? Burn and get reborn after all the nonsense is over."

"I know, bro."

"Worth it?"

"Worth it."

"Good night, Cro."

"Sleep tight, bro."

The phoenix burst into flames that grew and grew, melting stone and steel, searing flesh and burning bones.

Only a crater remained from the center of the city. A crater full of smoldering remains of those who betrayed their own kind for promise of gold and power. The citizens had already fled, scared of the wrath of the armed forces.

Only a black crater...

...and three changelings hugging one another, glows of three horns mixing into a shimmering bubble around them.

[End]

* * *

I roll the scrolls back up.

Before I was saved from death by Zeph I didn't believe in fate. Now I'm not so sure. This getting into my hands right after I did what I did feels like a threat.

The problem is I'm not sure who's threatening me. Nevertheless, I can't stop sweating.


	24. You Can Go Home: Third Time's The Charm

The train stops just like many times before. What isn't the same as before is that the two serious-looking griffons guarding my suite enter and tell me to grab my things. Aside from the absurd amount of gold I don't have much with me so it doesn't take long to follow the duo out of the train into a large building resembling an ant heap, or a half of a watermelon.

I was running away from here not even a month ago. It feels much longer though, a lot of stuff happened. A lot that made me think during the thirty-hour ride on the train. My only real desire is to clear my reputation, to have my family accept me again, and to see their happy faces. My hometown isn't too big, at least in comparison to what is considered a large city in the Empire, but in Equestria it would easily pass as one, if Canterlot is something to go by.

What I'm not looking forward to is building a life, a social life I mean. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy spending time in bars talking to strangers, especially if our talking leads us to a private room later, but somehow I don't feel like spending entire evenings listening to kids. I'm freaking twenty, how can I be saying that? Well, maybe age isn't something measured in years but in stuff that happened to you. The image of me listening to another griffon recounting how smashed he got last night and how hot the drunk chick he banged was just doesn't fit anymore. That's a lie, I would listen to him describing a beautiful griffon, I would just have to punch him afterwards.

Perhaps I might find interesting guys serving in the Black Ops. Probably not though. From what I've heard about the secret service there are only fanatics working there. I mean the service itself is a dream with all you're entitled to but when I remember stories about the griffons themselves... they don't seem like a bunch to hang out with. I'll just have to see for myself. On the other hand, the amount of gold that will go my way should make the search for new interests pleasant enough.

The heat hits me like a hammer when I leave the train. Jones is already standing outside and smiling.

"I'll meet you at your house. I have something to take care of before that."

He must have caught the little scrunching of my face and the movement of my arm to the sword hanging on my belt because he continues.

"I must admit I lied a little," he grins, "There's a celebration being prepared for your return. The Emperor himself is in town and will give you your medal and title later at the city square."

Wooooooow.

"The Emperor... in person... here?"

That must be the greatest honor this city has ever recieved.

"Don't get your panties wet. He'll just give you a piece of metal, mumble few words, and expect perfect service from now on. Trust me, the information you gave us is more important than you can ever be."

"Way to ruin the fun, Jones."

"I just want you to live in the real world. Ideals and grandeur are for fanatics and mindless griffons. We have to keep the Empire safe by real means. We must use principles that are to die for to manipulate others but we must never fall victim to them ourselves. Consider this one of many lessons you have yet to learn."

"Fine, fine. Let me just see my parents before the ceremony."

"I will meet you there," he says and flies off.

Life is good.

I could fly home but instead I decide to take a lazy stroll through the streets to get reacquainted with the boiling heat of the Empire. It's a pretty brutal change from Equestrian winter. The streets are emptier than usual, undoubtedly because of the main attraction of today happening elsewhere. With sand crunching under my paws and talons I lead the soldiers through the narrow streets to where I ran away from a month ago.

The small brownish-yellow house is the same as I remember it. Well, why would it change? I don't know, my last time here just feels so far gone that I have to remind myself every time about reality. I must admit that griffon architecture looks shabby compared to Canterlot but home is home.

It's up to me to knock on the door. The two soldiers following me all the time just stand around, looking for potential threats. My newly found sense of reality kicks in and I try to decipher why they would do that. If Jones wasn't overexaggerating too much then I'm a symbol. Noone knows exactly what I did but they all know it was crazy important for their safety. However, being a symbol means the possibility of becoming a target for those who would want to undermine the Emperor's authority.

I shake my head. There will be enough time to worry about it later. Now it's time to sort out what has been bothering me since Jones-

A shiver runs down my spine.

-screwed me over two times.

Calm down! Everything that happened supports his story. There are sounds of a crowd coming from the distance. The soldiers could have imprisoned me on the train if this was a trap. I saw the letter.

All worries disappear when the face of my father appears in the crack of the opening door. He smiles and nods at me to go inside, completely unphased by the two griffons behind me.

"Come in, Cromach."

"Glad to be home, dad."

He twitches when I say that. He must still be worried about what he did to me last time.

"I'm happy to see you again," he hugs me.

Over his shoulder I can see my mom enter the room and open her eyes wide.

I have survived the desert. I have prevailed against the Hunters. Fighting the heroes of the mirror world didn't break me. Everything the world had to throw at me bounced back and made me stronger.

I. AM. BACK.

My sword slides out of its sheath. My dad pushes me back and jumps away with the weapon in his hand.

"NOW!" he yells.

The blow to my head from behind should have knocked me out but I've been through enough just to stagger. That doesn't really help against two sets of talons grabbing me from behind.

"W-What?" I mumble, trying to shake the daze off.

"What about our reward?" my dad asks.

Frost grips my chest when Jones walks out of the kitchen. From his expression I can easily guess he wasn't there to make a sandwich.

"Of course," he smiles and pulls out a pistol, "Here's exactly what you deserve for staining the face of the world with this trash."

"NO!" I scream. That's about as much as I can do. That, and watch my dad crumble on the ground as Jones' weapon ends his life in one precise shot.

"What's going on?" my mom tries to run to the door but two shots end her effort by shattering her knees.

"What's going on is, dear lady, that you're paying for all this filth," he fumes, pointing at me, "did. He betrayed his pony friends for the promise of gold and fame just like you betrayed him. I guess it runs in the family."

My mom's fiery stare doesn't stop on Jones but on me.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE PUT YOUR FAMILY THROUGH? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST DIED IN THE DES-"

"Well," Jones grins, reloading his pistol, "at least he didn't make mess on the floor like you did. Perhaps you should grab a mop and... nevermind, that would be too hard with a new breathing hole."

Even if the soldiers weren't holding me I wouldn't have the strength to stand up right now.

"Awwwwww," Jones nods to the soldiers holding me down and they drag me out of the building.

After a while Jones walks out and lights a cigarette. Taking few puffs, he throws it inside and I can see blue burst of flames such as burning alcohol would emit.

"You really ate it all up until the end, you bastard."

A silent question in my eyes is my only answer. I can't speak. I can't even move. I can't be angry. I'm just frozen and I don't understand.

"You see, I lied a little. There indeed is a celebration starting in the center of the town. That event is a public execution of the enemy of the Empire judged for high treason. At least that's the official story. The real story begins in a small port town where there was an old griffon running a grocery store. That griffon had a son who through years of effort and dedication got into the highest military position achievable and was tasked to oversee the trade between Equestria and the Empire. To be precise, he made sure no too interesting technology got into the hands, pardon me, hooves of ponies."

He kicks me as the two soldiers drag me through the streets.

"Then one day the store got robbed because a certain stupid griffon, one with no historic importance whatsoever, was too lazy to stand on watch through ONE night. The thieves didn't want to kill the store owner, one of them just hit his head a little too hard with a pipe. The old griffon is currently in a hospital, living what little remains of his golden years without being able to recognize anyone and remember anything."

"Your... dad?" I groan.

"I still visit him, you know? Even though he has no idea who I am and doesn't remember I come every week. For the past half year I used every little bit of connections and power I had to make the robbers pay for what they did more than law ever could. One killed himself after being repeatedly raped in the prison, I knew a warden there. One wasn't so lucky. He fell asleep while smoking a cigarette, also he was tied to the bed. One got a chance just like you did in the desert. The patrol found his corpse not too far from where they dropped him off. Compared to you he got a loaded gun. The last one tried to repay his debt to society by doing charity work. Well, he did become an organ donor. Lungs, heart, liver, everything was sold on a black market... while he was still watching. I made sure EVERY SINGLE ONE knew why that happened."

He is insane and it's all my fault.

"And then there was you. You didn't die in the desert. You even managed to escape the Legion soldiers to Equestria. What's worse, you killed such a badass Hunter that NOONE wanted to pick up the contract on you. In the end you've actually managed to be useful though. The information you gave me got transmitted to the Legion immediately and our submarines are approaching Equestria as I speak. The biggest seams of gems and ores in the world will soon belong to us due to your help. You should thank me, I gave your life a little spark of value. Speaking of which, the invasion will be transmitted to the big screen jumbotron in the main square. You might even see part of it before you swing and trust me, I will make sure you have enough time to kick your legs in the air and watch."

The guards pull me into the main square. All around are griffons and ponies who form a corridor through which the 'hero' of the day can get to the raised platform in the middle of the wide space. Yes, there are ponies living in the Empire in the same way there are griffons in Equestria, just a little less of them. The wind picks up to make the noose on the gallows swing menacingly.

I still keep crunching what happened in my head. That means I'm not even trying to stop the soldiers from bringng me on the platform and putting the noose around my neck. The drop is fairly low. Jones really made sure I don't snap my neck by accident. With bound arms and wings I can only watch.

The giant screen on the other side of the square lights up and the visitors turn to get the news. The feed comes from a drone flying above a coast where it has good view of some port town.

Grey tubes come out of the sea and I can easily understand this has been planned for quite some time. That's why Jones didn't need new information. The Black Ops already had all they needed, they just needed to make sure everything was still going according to their plan. Equestria can't take a force like that, not in its current state.

The submarines release landing modules, a miniature versions of themselves filled with soldiers, that hit the beach and open, releasing squads of armed griffons charging towards the town. This port city must be the spearhead of the invasion, a place where logistics ships from the Empire would be able to dock safely. The shocktroopers aren't the important part, they're there just to clean up any survivors of the first strike.

The missile strike comes. The tops of the emerged submarines open and flaring points of light fly upwards and curve down towards the city. I stop looking.

I can't even...

I can't even begin to...

All that massacre...

My fault...

I deserve to stand here.

I'm sorry. I know it means nothing now but I'm sorry.

"Crying for your pony friends?" Jones chuckles, "Don't worry. They'll live. We need someone, well... somepony, to do the mining. No need to spend the entire budget on machinery when there's free work force all around. Now WATCH!"

He grabs my head and forcefully makes me look at the big screen.

The bombs fall and light obscures everything. When the smoke clears the city is still standing, untouched.

"What?" Jones asks the empty air.

A purple barrier shimmers around the entire city. Ponies begin streaming from it, ponies with cannons, gattling guns, missile launchers. I haven't seen most of the technology but the destructive power sends the attacking griffons flying in all directions. Where did ponies get that?

A squad of pony shocktroopers charges towards the heavily armed and armored griffons. Correction, pony-looking things. The answer to where ponies got the weapons is there. The robotic ponies from the mirror world don't stop firing their weapons and cleave their way through the griffon forces, supported by the fire from those protected by the barrier. After all, Sombra was supposed to unite and control the entire world which means even what was the mirror Empire. What advances in technology they must have achieved under one leader, one warlord.

How? Why?

A barrage of magic hits the long line of submarines, vaporizing the sea and melting steel. The last thing the drone transmits is a coastline filled with dead griffons and destroyed ships.

The screen goes black.

"What did you do?" hisses Jones.

I have no clue what's going on but somehow someone must have persuaded mirror Twilight Sparkle to lend her forces to Equestria. They also must have known about the invasion force getting ready to attack. That must be the spy capabilities of changelings.

"Well," the crazy glint in Jones' eyes is impossible to miss, "Let's leave that to the politicians. This, after all, is your time to shine!"

With that he pulls a lever, opening the trapdoor under me.

One would never guess how important air is until he has none. Kicking air and twitching, I see Jones smiling madly at me.

Sorry, Mistake. I guess I'll see you sooner than I expected.


	25. You Can Go Home: Lightbringer

"Grrrngh."

Unfortunately, kicking of legs isn't the best way to stay floating in the air and the rope around my neck tightens.

Some of the spectators in white robes push through the crowd to get better view. Ponies, I see. Maybe it's more entertaining for them that way.

*Pfffffff*

Black smoke starts rapidly coming from the middle fo the crowd. It takes mere seconds for the crowd to burst out of the square with screams. The news of a failed attack on Equestria and the unexplained events here make everyone want to be back home and shake in anticipation of pony counterattack.

A large pony with features covered by white robe runs up to the stairs leading to the gallows. The griffon guards take out their weapons, not knowing what's going on but prepared for the worst. Their only reward is being charged by the pony who seems to be about Heavy Hoof's size. Without apparent effort he parries their attacks with a sword... sticking out of his leg?

A quick movement of his head as he dodges drops the cowl from his head. The first and only thing I can focus on is the eyepatch.

"Mistake?" I groan through neck muscles tightened as much as possible.

That's silly. I must really be running out of air because the metal construction on the pony's leg with a sword sticking out and the eyepatch bring the impossible conclusion.

And it is an impossible one. The pony, the earthpony, is twice Mistake's size and sports a grey coat with light grey mane. His surprise attack worked at first against the guards and he quickly dispatched one but with two more joining the defenders he's getting pushed back.

Something black and seemingly on fire slams into the griffons from upwards. My vision is fading quickly and I can't be sure whether to believe what I see. The city square is completely empty now aside from some twenty soldiers who were on guard and are now running to the gallows. Suddenly, one of them swings a sword, stabs the closest one, and taunts the others while running towards me.

When the guards seem to almost catch him a shadow hits the group from the side at the speed of a comet.

I must be going crazy.

It's Shaky who drops his griffon disguise and starts screaming while the group behind him has trouble dealing with blue and black shadow tearing them to pieces, armor or not.

"You will NOT live through today!" yells Jones and points a gun at me.

The weapon gets knocked out of his grasp by the grey swordspony while someone pulls the lever that closes the trapdoor and cuts the noose around my neck. Two cuts later my wings and arms are free as well. Turning around, I see Choking Darkness, sheathing a short blade back into her elaborate horseshoe.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" screams Shaky and flies up to the gallows as well.

He gets outrun by the shadow that doesn't have wings but jumps to the raised platform without help.

"Wouldn't let you get hurt anyway, dummy," says Three, grinning at him.

Jones gets kicked down from the platform by the earthpony who turns to me and salutes. I'm pretty sure it's a force of habit more than a sign of respect. After all, if they knew about the planned attack and where to find me they must know about my role in all this.

"Solid Steel, Equestrian Secret Service, combat division. Follow miss Darkness and Shaky into the air. Me, Three, and some other associates currently causing distractions will meet you at the extraction point," he pauses as a bell starts ringing in the distance, "Well, the reinforcements from the fortress will be here soon. That might make things interesting."

More guards rush into the square and I have serious doubts that Solid Steel can get out of here, no matter Three's magic and changeling hunting skills.

"I can help you get out of here. I know the city," I try to help. It is the least I can do even if it puts me in danger.

"No can do, kid. We're here to pick you up and that objective is done. Just follow miss Darkness. We'll be fine."

The dozens of griffons group up in front of the gallows to take the stairs up. The lucky thing is that they're all in heavy armor preventing them from flying. The bad thing is that fighting them with melee weapons is more than unlikely to work.

Their ranks shatter as a firebomb hits them as soon as they group up and scatters bodies into all directions.

I look up.

A massive shadow high above us gets lower and peppers the ground with more grenades.

"Let's go!" Darky points up, "And stay behind me. If they see a griffon they'll shoot him down."

I stretch my wings and follow the batpony upwards. Even if I wanted I wouldn't be able to go faster than her. I grin as the reason for her going first hits me. Her fire wing is visible like a small flare and I should be safe if I keep my distance. Shaky buzzes close to me. Changelings are incredibly agile in aerial combat but they can't fly too fast with those wings.

Looking down, I see Solid Steel and Three make their way to meet some other robed ponies and disappear into the narrow alleys. I can also pick out Jones in his black uniform flying towards the city fortress in the distance.

We have to get out before the Legion sends out griffons with thrusters and bombs. I'm pretty sure our luck will run out as soon as someone is able to tell the guards on duty what exactly is going on.

Darky tears through the clouds and we follow in safe distance.

"CEASE FIRE!" yells a voice as soon as she corrects her course.

The thing hovering hidden in the cloud mass is an airship. Correction, a warship. That name might evoke a faulty impression. It is an oval flying multi-layered platform kept in the air by rotors on its sides. The deck is made from mix of wood and metal and there's a dozen of ponies running around in what seems like controlled chaos. There are also some of them who are sitting still, watching the area around the warship through the aims of cannons of strange design.

As soon as the three of us touch the deck the ship changes direction and picks up speed. It might be faster than a flying griffon but not by much and I'm hundred percent sure that as soon as the Legion sends soldiers with thrusters they will catch up easily.

I don't recognize any of the ponies around but some of them are wearing the same little pin on their clothes that Solid Steel had.

I just sit down, having no idea what to do. It seems everyone around is waiting for something and both Darky and Shaky are gone.

I sniffle a little.

"Huh?"

My claws are trembling, my legs are weak as noodles, and my breathing is ragged, BUT I'm alive. Even if the ponies know what I did they wouldn't try to rescue me from the Legion just to cut my head off back in Equestria, right?

How did they know Jones was lying?

I shake my head at my stupidity. The bastard hasn't said a true word in his life. The amount of forces and resources spent on saving me is... surprisingly low, now that I think of it.

About twenty ponies, some of them my friends and supposedly friends of my friends volunteering to help.

Yeah, and the massive airship of a design never seen before.

I stand up, lean over the railings and look down.

"Ah, here you are," says a pleasant voice behind me.

That guy is gorgeous!

Darky comes accompanied by a pegasus and she scowls as if his very presence was an insult to her. The only pony I know that got a similar treatment from her was Valiant Charge.

The pegasus' coat is pure white, his long, golden mane reflects the sunlight almost painfully, but all those features combined with the soft, yet still masculine, lines of his muzzle ensure me that mares must faint the second they see him. Heck, I almost did.

"Captain Icy Gaze," he doesn't salute but just nods, "Welcome aboard the Lightbringer."

"Prisoner on temporary release program Icy Gaze, more like," Darky snickers as Icy winces.

"Temporary release? I wasn't the one begging for somepony who knew enough about the Empire to plan this thing. Face it, doll, I'm the captain here. Aside from few secret service ponies the entire crew is here on my recommendation as well."

"And you are also still alive only because I didn't want you dead for whatever reason, even if you sure as hay deserve it. That might change if you piss me off enough to take my chances and start studying the maps myself."

"Blah blah blah," Icy slaps Darky's butt with his almost griffon-sized wing.

His smug grin gets smeared all over his face when she punches him so hard he rears on his hind legs. Lucky guy. With how Darky is fuming he must be thanking heavens she didn't use the hidden dagger.

"Now get navigating, buddy. Let's pick Heavy and Solid up and head back home."

"Ehm," I cough, "When the Legion gets wind of us up here we won't be able to fly away. This thing is too slow."

Icy, stopping the blood flowing from his nose with a hoof, smiles confidently.

"And why do you think that's the case? Trust me, when they come we'll be ready."

Another glare from Darky sends him skittering back down to the lower decks where presumably the command post is.

"I- thanks," I just say, "You had no reason to come for me but you did."

"I have my reasons," Darky looks into the distance, at this height there is only the blue sky as far as the eye can see, "Besides, this wasn't my idea."

"Huh?"

"The boss will explain things when we pick up the rest."

"The," I visibly cringe, "boss?"

"Hey, you are technically a prisoner yourself right now. Don't make me smack you."

"Sorry," I breathe out.

"No problem. If we wanted you dead we could have just watched you dance the hemp fandango so if I were you I would like my chances."

The Lightbringer descends on a plain outside of the city where a group of ponies is already waiting. I can't shake off the feeling that the Legion must be planning something. Leaving an attack of this scale unanswered is unthinkable, obvious invasion failure problems aside.

Waiting few griffon heights above the sand, the crew unrolls few ladders over the side railings and five ponies climb on board. I recognize Solid Steel, Three, and Heavy Hoof. The other two look gruff and, for lack of a better word, pirate-y. The bandanas on their heads don't really help in improving the first impression.

I hang my head when we start rising again. Somehow it's hard to start talking to Heavy now.

"Sorry," I mumble as he passes me.

The punch makes me wish it was Darky. Even with the horseshoe blade it would have been less painful then Heavy's bare hoof.

"SORRY?" he roars, "Do you have any idea what would have happened if we weren't ready? Everypony, stallions, mares, foals would work for you meat-eaters. Well, those who would have survived the first wave. Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know... but saying it is the only thing I can do right now."

He stops with his hoof ready to mash my head into the deck and then he shakes his head.

"I know you aren't a bastard," he says, "I know you made a mistake... but just thinking about how close we were to failing-"

He helps me stand back up.

"-Let's get out of here. We can talk later."

The ground is flowing under the airship again and noone seems to care about me. Understandable, especially when I notice most of them are looking in the direction of my hometown.

With a black cloud rising over the town the thing all of us were worried about comes. The cloud are griffons, about a hundred of them rising to cruise height and starting their thrusters. The entire garrison must be after us and with the speed they are closing in we definitely can't escape.

"Battle stations!" someone yells and the crew members presumably know what they're doing.

I run to one of the cannons on the sides. It has some sliders and it can't be that difficult to operate, right? Point at what needs to blow up, push the button. No need for a science degree to do that.

Solid Steel taps my shoulder.

"Ever used these?"

"Never seen one before."

"These are called flak cannons. They fire explosive or shattering charges. You set the predicted flight distance on the dial and then fire. It needs good distance guess but we have enough ammo. I hope."

"What was the last bit?" I can't help asking.

"That was," he sets something using the slider, aims vaguely, pushes the button, and a griffon disappears in a cloud of blood and feathers, "the order to start firing. We have only shattering charges right now which means you have to aim a bit better. A direct hit is unnecessary as the explosion releases a cloud of shrapnel at high velocity. Now, if you excuse me, I have to deal with the ones boarding us."

A quick turn of my head shows that the lightest and fastest of griffons are almost here. My job then is to take care of the slower ones who must be carrying the weapons capable of shooting us down.

The approaching cloud of griffons disperses as they have to avoid the shots and have no time to counterattack. The ones that slow down... end up as a shower falling on the sand deep below us.

After not even ten minutes I realize why Solid was so sure of himself. It was almost too easy to get rid of the flying artillery and even the bravest griffons set their thrusters to maximum to board us rather than start a firefight they couldn't win.

A shot rings close to my ear and someone falls over. I jump away from the cannon just to see a griffon's life end. Heavy Hoof shakes his front leg with some large metal ring on it. A hoof-operated gun? How does that work?

With a mix of pride and sadness I notice how little the amount of griffons that made it here is. The number of the lightly armored attackers drops drastically with every burst of unicorn magic, every gunshot, and every swing of a blade.

Come to think of it, trying to get on board from one direction as fast as possible was a dumb idea.

"YOU!" a familiar scream comes from the group of survivors.

"You again, Jones?" I sneer at the brown griffon.

"The Emperor will not take this lying down," he threatens the ponies around.

"I'm pretty sure he will explain this to the princesses as an action of a separatist military movement and you will be the sacrificial lamb," says Solid Steel, "I'm sure you know how politics works."

The wheel in Jones' head turns as he growls at his Equestrian counterpart.

"What will you do with the survivors?" I ask Solid.

"Disarm and release. They have no value."

"Good. Can you release Jones, please?"

I must be stupid but this is between the two of us.

"Why?" Solid asks patiently.

"This... all of this is my fault. I hurt this griffon by my incompetence and I want to end this once and for all, fair and square. He plotted all this just because of me."

"So?"

"Give him the chance to find peace. Either I will pay for what I did or I will finally be at ease. He won't be able to threaten all of you if he wins anyway."

"Do you want to risk our effort going in vain?" asks Darky, watching the sitting griffons.

"Yes. This is personal. It has never been a thing between the Empire and Equestria. Well, it happened to be because of Jones' authority as a Black Ops member but mainly it's between the two of us. My best chance to end it is right here and now."

Solid nods to Darky who untangles the knots on the rope binding Jones.

"Finally found courage, kid?" Jones grins, cracking his talons.

I just wave to the endless sky around us.

"I won't run and if you try I will shoot you down."

"I'll make sure you'll never do anything again. Running will be the last of your worries. Sword, please. I will rid this world of this trash and we'll let the politicians handle the incident. You have my word as a Black Ops member."

"We both know your word is worth less than the air you breathe while say it," I comment to the chuckling of both ponies and griffons.

One of the crew members gives me a sword as well. I would have preferred a battleaxe but that weapon is almost never used even among unicorns because the agility of a flying sword is unparalelled.

Jones lunges at me, quickly slashing directly at my neck. I can only dodge. His technique proves this is his weapon of choice and he knows the ins and outs of melee combat BUT I'm younger, faster, and bigger. That means that as long as I don't take the challenge of skill and fight on my terms I can win.

Another slash, this time unpleasantly closer than before. He is improving with every strike and my counterattacks get parried easily. Using a system of quick moves similar to Heavy's style, Jones inflicts cut after cut on me. Nothing too dangerous but it will tire me out eventually.

I grab the sword in both hands and swing like a complete amateur, putting as much strength into the movement as I can. I know what he will do, Heavy punished me that way enough times to get it burned into my head, even if the weapon is different.

There it comes, the quick sidestep and the stab aimed at my heart. Even with the weight of the sword tilting me I can twist my torso to make Jones' stab just scratch me and put his head directly in the way of my slightly shifted swing.

Checkmate.

Or not. Jones manages to duck and redirect my swing with his sword. The blow makes his weapon fly away from his grip though.

Even if he's unarmed and kneeling before me, I raise the sword to cut his head off...

...and freeze as his lightning-fast hand moves and pulls out a hidden gun from his boot. Staring into the barrel I realize I've made a final mistake.

"I have a one last lesson to teach you, kid. Only idiots fight fair and square."

His talon on the trigger moves impossibly slow but I can't move whatsoever.

"Indeed," says a familiar voice behind me.

The gunshot rings through the air but no impact comes. Instead I'm enveloped by a circle of golden-red flames looking like wings.

"Darky?" I ask quietly, knowing it's impossible. She's standing there, right next to the griffon prisoners and smiling. Plus she only has one phoenix wing. Also, the voice definitely wasn't hers. It was a voice I had no right to hear ever again.

The flames disappear and a drop of molten lead remaining from the bullet sizzles on the deck. Where Jones' hands were, pointing the gun at my head, are now just two charred stumps.

Legendary hero Cromach and Bobo, the phoenix watching his back.

Nothing. Not even Jones' angry screams can stop me from crying and smiling like an idiot at the same time when a black unicorn with blue mane and tail walks past me, fire wings slowly fading on his back and the orange glow around his horn disappearing in sync.

"I know what you did to him in the desert but I'm not that heartless," Mistake levitates a bag and puts it on Jones' back over the bound wings, "This is a parachute. If you manage to open it without your hands you might survive the drop and get another chance to live."

Jones, growling incoherently, wobbles as he stands up only on his hind paws without the help of his wings but he manages to get to the railing and jump over.

I have to see this. All the unaswered questions will come later. I have to know what happens now.

My heart skips a beat and I shiver when I see the parachute open. Jones in his insanity is still a threat to be remembered.

Or is he?

The white cloth of the parachute detaches from the figure without slowing the drop whatsoever. When someone asks me about this day I will say I felt the crunch of the griffon hitting the rocky wasteland even up here.

"What?" I mumble.

Mistake looks down and then at me. The expression on his face is colder and more judging than anything I've ever seen. It's nothing though compared to the tone of voice that almost makes me void my bowels.

"I remembered what he did with your gun in the desert and I cut off the tethers of the parachute before giving it to him. Let's just say I lied a little."

I don't know how he is alive and I don't care at this exact moment. He will explain everything later. Right now I need to get rid of the burning desire growing in my chest and fighting the chill of realizing how cruel the unicorn can be.

I pick Mistake up like a stuffed animal, force his mouth open with my beak, and tongue-wrestle him while the crew breaks up in cheers.

His going limp in my talons doesn't stop the kiss until I run out of breath.

"Lightbringer, eh?"


	26. History Goes In Circles: Rescued

Some of the ponies standing on the deck of the Lightbringer are blushing furiously, some are cheering loudly, and some are actually doing what they are supposed to which is disarming the surviving griffon soldiers and letting them go after that.

I could be pondering how an airship with a crew of twenty or so ponies has just decimated an attacking force of a hundred well-equipped griffons but that's the last thing on my mind. What, or who, is occupying my immediate attention is the small black unicorn whom I've just put back down on the deck.

He looks exactly like I remember with some obvious differences after our return from the mirror world. The shabby black coat with small scars and cuts making the fur change direction from time to time. The blue mane, just a little longer than a stallion would usually use as a manecut with a blue strand falling down on his forehead. The too sensitive ears twitching nervously at me staring at him and listening to the fading snickering of the crew. The pink or wine-purple eyes, one of them faded and unfocused after whatever the creature in the mirror world did to him. Last but not least, the curves of his body, less toned than Heavy's or Darky's but with surprising amount of muscles under the softer exterior, now disrupted by a dark grey metal construction resembling a griffon arm instead of his left front leg, the claws twitching slightly in tune with his ears.

All that makes up the unicorn I thought I would never see again.

"Looking good," I say and the snickering of ponies around us resumes. To be honest, I'm just too stumped to say anything smart.

The thing is Heavy's reaction to what I did still weighs on my mind and I'm not sure Mistake won't react in the same way. I just have to be ready to take his anger.

"Show's over, folks," says Darky loud enough for everyone to hear and walks to us, "Get a room, you two."

The twitch of pity in me at her words is small but still noticeable. As for Mistake, his expression is unreadable. I mean I'm happy Darky doesn't seem to have any interest in Mistake anymore but since I know how he feels about her it sort of hurts.

"Let's go," Mistake says flatly and I follow him down the stairs leading to the insides of the airship.

The rescue mission must have been his idea, that sort of keeps my uncertainty at bay. I mean the name of the ship itself.

*clip* *clop* *clip* *click*

The sound of his hoofsteps on the metal walkways makes me twitch every time his steel arm scrapes the steps.

"You are pretty good with the prosthesis," I comment when he uses the claws to open the door to what is presumably his cabin in a way a born griffon would use his claws.

"It is a good piece of work. Besides, you've read my journal, it's nothing new to me."

That's right. The book said something about him losing his eye to Void and a front leg to Applejack in the mirror world.

"Lucky you lost what you're used to not having, eh?" I try to dispel the strange atmosphere.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, I'm afraid," he says in all seriousness as he sits down on a mat on the floor, "But that's my problem, not yours."

"Say that again?" I feel as if his distant tone physically hit me.

"I don't want to drag you into my problems. Besides, it's only a theory."

I grab his shoulders to shake him and stop. Experimentally, I brush his neck and chest.

It wasn't noticeable outside in the sun but down here I can feel how cold he is, much colder than anyone should be. Not freezing like a body in a mortuary but just someone whose body gives off very little heat.

He just smiles sadly when I look him in the eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" he asks and looks at the floor.

"Darky told me you were dead. That might make this a little more obvious," I sit down to his side, trying not to twitch as I wrap my arm around him, "What happened?"

"I... am dead, technically."

I poke his chest.

"Nope, still soft. Soft means alive."

It's good he can't see my extremely forced smile when I put my head on his shoulder partly to comfort him, partly to feel the pulse on his neck. There is something, it's just too slow an weak.

"I was told I bled out on the table in the infirmary because no healing magic worked on me for two reasons. The first one was my ability to decompose and absorb magic. The second one was Sombra's way of bringing both of us back after Discord destroyed me. The amount of dark magic required to bring oneself from death's door while making a new body was tremendous and left marks when I absorbed it, making direct healing magic impossible to use," his claws start drumming on the floor, "When that happened princess Luna tried to immediately put me in stasis to try to find out something that would help, I think Chokey had a say in that. Unfortunately, I started draining and destabilizing the stasis spell as well so the time was fairly limited. With Equestrian medicine and magic unable to save me Heavy remembered reading about my fight with Applejack in the arena. The wounds I sustained there should have been fatal but the mirror world surgeons kept me alive so AJ could keep killing me over and over for what I did. It was a risk but in this reality I had friends in the mirror world and magistrate Twilight offered help when Luna reopened the portal."

He takes a sip of water.

"The griffon invasion?" I ask.

"Considering what Sombra did here twice, Twilight was more than happy to lend us a small part of her forces for getting rid of the shadow king. Unfortunately once again, I was too far gone even for mirror world surgery. The good part of Sombra and Scream training Twilight was that she's an excellent dark mage and she was able to see the problem with my body refusing to heal. Instead of trying to purify the corruption she infused more dark magic into me and the body accepted it. Even with attaching the arm she now had a dead, empty body. Well, dark magic involves necromancy which, while banned in Equestria, is a research subject in the mirror world and she bound my soul to the body again."

"Eeerm. Griffon here, remember? Too much mumbo jumbo."

"That means that after being a unicorn, changeling, construct, unicorn again, I'm now a zombie," he chuckles.

"Sooooo... what are your views on necrophilia?"

He turns to me, disbelief in his eyes and slowly growing grin a little lower.

"I-unk!"

I shut him up with another kiss.

"Never, NEVER again say something is just your problem," I push him on his back, "Now, what is OUR problem?"

My eyes bulge when he lifts my entire body with his four legs as if I wasn't almost twice his size. Well, three legs and a roboarm which must be helping. Pushing me off him and sitting back up, he rubs the little strap of longer fur on his chin that makes me go 'Nnngh' internally.

"The pony in the Crystal Empire that ripped OUR leg off," he grins smugly, "He said that what was supposed to happen will happen. I didn't have time to think about it too much while getting used to a body that still feels like somepony else's but he destroyed an Element of Harmony which is supposed to be impossible."

"Betty?"

"Yeah."

"So... why didn't you drop the shield? We could have helped you."

"Really? What could you, Twilight, Chokey, and Heavy could have done where I, Sombra, and Betty failed? Clear head will be needed to deal with this and you can't just throw yourself into something without-"

"Well, I got you out of there."

"-point taken. Fine then, got any idea what's going on, smartass?" Mistake pokes my chest.

"I'm more of the 'think on the spot' kind of guy."

"I think him looking like I used to," he scratches his head in embarrassment, "Well, like I hoped I might look one day after a ton of plastic surgery. Ehm, his saying that fate has come for me makes it clear I'm his target. Well, not just me."

"Hmm?" I urge him on in hope I might understand something at some point... maybe... possibly.

"I don't think it's an accident he appeared in the Crystal Empire, the place where I died and Void brought me back to try and save Scream in this reality. In a sense my life ended there because I left the reality I was originally from and jumped through other ones to get here. After I arrived I had to kill Blazing Light belonging here so the, I don't know, instability or something wouldn't kill me. The portal bringing me here looked exactly the same like the one the guy going after me used with all the tentacles and sand effect. Then I had to make sure me destroying the Corrupted Heart didn't kill Scream which I managed with Void's help."

"Who is that guy? He seems to be involved in most of what happened to you."

"The alicorn of Death, Peace, and Order. He is the CAUSE of most of what happened to me. The main thing is that four ponies were supposed to die in the Crystal Empire - me, Scream, mirror Twilight, and Sombra - but I'm not sure about Twilight, she might have been far enough. The fact that she's still alive after the... thing attacked me could mean she's not the target."

"You think the guy looking for you is busy going after someone else right now?"

"Yeah, it would explain why I couldn't find Void or Scream in their hiding place to ask how to get to the mirror world again. Unless I'm completely wrong of course. As I said, it's just a theory."

"Wait. Void is an alicorn like your princesses, right?"

"Older and more powerful from what I understand but yes."

"So why does he have to hide?"

"I don't think HE himself is hiding. During recent events that led to me gaining this body princess Luna got possessed by an ancient god and attacked Scream, doing something to her mind. I think Void is protecting her while she is weak."

"I met him in the desert, him and other alicorns. Kronos-"

"The alicorn of Time."

"-Magnus and Zephyr."

"The old alicorn of Magic, now replaced by Twilight Sparkle, and the alicorn of Wind."

"You know quite a lot."

"I once tried to kill Void which fortunately cost me just my eye. I wanted to know as much as possible about my enemy. That was back when I had no idea what was going on. You know, dead for the first time, put into a magical body, everything was new to me. It got boring after the third or fourth time."

"You will survive a nuclear apocalypse, buddy. You and the cockroaches."

"I might not," he turns serious again, "You realize I said I'm bound to this body by magic. Magic I destabilize thanks to my ability. I might drop dead in an hour or I might live for few more years but nopony knows what exactly will happen so we have to deal with this threat. Not because of me, that will solve itself sooner or later, but for the same reason I came here in the first place - to save Scream."

"You're pretty keen on helping the guy who stole Darky from you. Not that I'm complaining."

"Our relationship is... complicated. My approach isn't too normal from what I've been told."

"Ok, you know what the bronze guy wants. Any idea who or what he is?"

"He destroyed what shouldn't have belonged to this world anymore - Betty, my Betty, not the Element of Betrayal held by mirror Rainbow Dash, and Sombra. He is trying to make what was supposed to happen happen. I think we might be dealing with the alicorn of Destiny."

He ends dramatically which fails completely because I have literally no idea what to think. I've heard the entire explanation and that degraded into - big guy, strong guy, wants to eat Mistake, must be kicked in the nuts repeatedly.

Magic is magic but what I can do is raise Mistake's spirit.

"I know what my destiny is," I grin and slap Mistake's butt, "I'm in this world to drill that ass of yours so hard entire Canterlot will hear you scream my name."

Cool, I've just made a zombie blush.


	27. History Goes In Circles: Dawn

The sight of familiar white spires comforts me and brings tension at the same time. While I am fairly positive that anything that might happen to me here will be better than the judgement in the Empire it doesn't mean the outcome will be pleasant.

To my utter amazement noone tried to stop us after escaping Jones and his followers and the journey, while slow, was uneventful. If one talks about marauding griffon armed forces and not his friends turning against him, of course. Well, Heavy is still pissed for what I did, Darky is keeping her distance. which is my fault entirely for pushing her not to stop thinking about Mistake, and the changelings, while friendly, are keeping themselves to themselves. As much as I enjoy thinking about Three and Shaky as a ruthless killing machine toying with her terrified prey I wish them the best of luck in their relationship.

"Thanks for not flipping out at me like Heavy did," I mumble all of a sudden while watching the snowy landscape of Equestria again with my talons on the railing.

Mistake chuckles, looking anywhere aside from down at the frozen forests.

"Heavy is the patriotic sort. That's one of the things I like about him. He kind of balances me and Chokey not giving a buck."

"What do you mean? Aren't you the big hero, the savior of Equstria, the bane of Sombra?"

"Add one more the whatever of whateveria and you'll end up like Jones. Not a single thing I did was for Equestria. I didn't really care about Equestria in my reality and that hasn't changed much. From what I remember all of it was like - Chokey might get hurt, oh noooooo! BOOM, shadow king is dead. Those were fun two years."

"Aaaand now she doesn't want to get to know you again."

"It's not that simple. Four years ago. three for her, a certain long dead innocent part of me caught her attention and led to our relationship. I can't really bring it back after doing all I've done and I have no intention of lying to her."

"She'll come around," I pat his shoulder, hoping for it not to be the case.

"Either way is good," Mistake smiles and no matter how hard I try I can't find the slightest bit of falsehood in it, "If we end up together - great. If she finds somepony better - also great."

"You are one heck of a wet rag," I shake my head.

"Works for me," he shrugs.

"CANTERLOT, GET OUT OF MY SHIP, LANDLUBBERS, HA HA HA HAAAA!" Icy Gaze's voice rings through the ship intercom.

"Eeehm, I better go shackle him again before Chokey cuts his legs off," Mistake rolls his eyes.

"Why is she so mad at him?"

"Nothing big, nothing big. He just worked for Luna, found us living in Ponyville, ratted us out, got me killed in a way I wouldn't have been able to come back from without Sombra, aaaand thus made Chokey choose to give up her memores when Void offered. So... I better run. Luna might not push Icy's sudden horrendous suicide by running into a horseshoe blade twenty times too hard but I pity the pony sent to clean it."

Wow, he's actually running downstairs.

I look down on the landing pad on the top of Canterlot castle. To be honest, I've never noticed it but at the moment the group of well-armed guards occupies my attention juuust a little more. It might be possible they are here so Icy doesn't escape but with my unexpected, but definitely not unwanted, rescue from the Empire I think my luck left on a well-deserved vacation.

Five guards taking their places in a ring around me answers the unasked question.

"Princess Luna requests your presence," says the leading Nightguard.

I bite down the question about what would happen if I refused and follow them. Let's just hope I won't be alone there, I've never talked to princess Luna before but from what I've been told she scares me.

The Nightguards lead the way to a small room with metal walls somewhere in the castle dungeons. Not visiting the underground aside from the gym, I get lost pretty easily. The soundproofing makes the butterflies in my stomach develop their own butterflies. When a midnight-blue alicorn enters the room and all Nightguards leave they start throwing up in unison. Without a word, she nods to one out of two chairs by a table in the middle and sits down to the other.

"Cromach, is that your name?" she asks.

"Yes, your Highness."

"Leave out the unimportant. Were you, prior to leaving Equestria previously, contacted by a griffon spymaster?"

"Yes, your- Yes."

"Did you agree to share secrets paramount to the safety of Equestria and potentially this entire world with him?"

Not good.

"In my defense, the secrets weren't really too secret, I just verified the info Jones already had. Everything aside from the things about the mirror world."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," I look down at the table.

"Good. Stick to the subject, please."

"That will get me killed!" I squeal.

"Unlikely," princess Luna narrows her eyes, "but possible."

She knows when ponies lie around her. Does it apply to griffons too?

"Would you do it again?"

What?

"If I knew Jones was lying from the beginning?"

"Answer! Would you do it again?"

Is it a catch? Is there a trick?

"Yes!" I burst out, "I would. There was no way for me to know he was lying. Yes, I should have suspected the bastard. Yes, he did offer me everything I wanted, no... needed."

"And yes," princess Luna stops me, "That should have been your greatest clue in itself, young Cromach. Nopony can offer you EVERYTHING you desire, only bits and pieces. Putting those bits and pieces together is called making friends. Friends who, despite desiring to bash your head with a steel club, don't want you dead or banished."

"Why the questions, if you don't mind me asking?"

"To see if you were worth sparing."

Her calm tone chills me to the bone.

"So... you weren't just going to listen to what my friends wanted?"

"Remember this because it might one day save your life. No matter what I feel I owe to your friends, no matter what they did for me or how they feel about you, my first concern is the well-being of Equestria and I will not hesitate to eradicate ANY threat, even those close and dear to me. Me and my sister once ruled Equestria uncontested and while I enjoy the misguided politics of those who think they are in power I have no problem with returning to that state of matters."

Scary.

"You think I am scary?" my eyes bulge when she answers my thought, "You should see my sister."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I run out of the room which is completely unlocked and run randomly through the dungeons.

"By the way," Luna's voice, now in my head, snickers, "You are late for your evening training session."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Some remaining part of my mind takes control and runs straight to the training grounds.

"It seems we have a volunteer for today's combat presentation, one who is used to his enemy abusing underhooved tactics," Heavy Hoof readies his staff and looks hard at me who is still spitting parts of his lungs out, "Cromach, will you rise to the challenge or should I turn my back to you first?"

Inhale. Count to four. Exhale. Count to four.

Mistake has such high opinion of you, Heavy, and you show yourself as petty? Okay. For the first time since meeting you I won't think of you as a friend. Jones, no matter how screwed up bastard he was, taught me a lot.

Without reaching for a practice axe I grab Heavy's staff and pull it out of his feeble pony grasp. I am going to teach him a lesson in humility. My following kick would have been barely dodged if I wasn't a griffon. Right now I will use everything in my power to drop Heavy down a notch just on principle, health can go screw itself. Pulling out the claws on my paws adds only a short range but it's enough to score four bleeding lines across Heavy's stomach. How did I know it would work? Heavy always uses the minimal effort needed to outskill the enemy not to show his full power. A minimal effort on his part can be countered.

Going for the practice battleaxe now, I grab it while rolling to the side and the sharp stab into the ground tells me I was correct to do so. As long as I can keep dictating the pace of the fight I can win. If I relent only for a second then Heavy will crush me, it's as simple as that.

Well, I have a habit of being wrong from time to time.

Heavy easily sees through me baiting a quick counterattack with a wide and slow swing and times his staff twirl followed by an upswing just in time to get enough momentum to punt me off my paws and make my world go round and round and round...

My drop was just me falling over but being completely unprepared I have my breath knocked out of me. Heavy jumps in to stab his staff right next to my head to end the duel, a blow which, if hit, would crush an armored skull.

Luna's words ring in my head. One day Mistake's fate might be in my hands more than it was the day we met. I will have to win even if the enemy will be Heavy.

I know Heavy will not try to at least knock me out so I can do some last second measurements and...

... push myself forward to kick Heavy directly in his nuts. Well, counting pony size, cantelopes.

Props to him, he's not throwing up. Granted, being a stallion, he's not getting up either.

"Do you know when to throw away your principles and fight dirty?" I whisper into Heavy's ear and let him fall back to the ground when he accepts my outreaching hand.

He just groans.

"When you fight for someone worth fighting for," he falls for my bait again and kisses the ground for the second time.

"Ooooh dear," Darky's voice interrupts my playtime, "Back to work."

Ordering us to do a physical training routine all of us know by heart, she helps Heavy crawl away and applies snow so abundantly lying all around to his crotch. When we're done she lets us off the hook early.

I would go but something I'm not sure how to feel about is going on.

Valiant Charge, the heartless, pirate killing monster, is walking around in circles, going closer and closer to Darky.

"I..." he starts and falls quiet.

"Yes?" Darky says in a tone meaning 'One wrong word and I can have your head legally'.

"I know it is stupid but I need to get this off my chest."

"No," Darky answers flatly.

"Oh... okay," Valiant's ears go limp, "I thought I could try to make amends for what I did."

"And I told you not to waste time," Darky says in a voice putting glaciers to shame, "NOTHING you can do will EVER even begin to be enough for what you did to me."

"I know," Valiant hangs his head, "and I'm not looking for anything in return. I just want to see your smile one last time. The only thing I've ever wanted."

"You wanted every piece of me - my body, my mind, my soul, freedom, everything. AND YOU GOT IT. I was your slave, no... less than that - a belonging you only remembered when you wanted somepony to take your abuse to feel better. You KILLED three of my coltfriends and sent me pictures. You drove many others away by blackmail. You threatened to kill me if I opened my mouth. Does this ring a bell? You almost... almost killed a pony who really DID just want my smile. The only reason you are alive despite all that is because Celestia didn't want your politician dad to screw her over during a weak year when Luna came back. NEVER, EVER, talk to me again and I might not go look for the pictures."

"I," Valiant looks Darky in the eyes and leaves immediately.

If this was what Mistake stopped then Darky should never stop kissing his hooves again. Heck, her head should never be separated from his crotch. I can't blame Valiant for leaving though. In that moment Darky could have ended his life with a nod and noone would stop her.

"Leave this to yourself," her death glare continues, this time focused at me, "This is only between the princesses, me, and Mistake. Not even Heavy knows the whole story."

"Yes, commander," I salute and turn to leave. After all, it is the only sensible thing to do. Unfortunately, my self-preservation instinct is on holiday as well, "How do you remember?"

"I don't. I just fill the blank spot in my memories with him and things often make sense. Dismissed!"

Valiant's attempt keeps bugging me on my way home. I'm still not too used to flying during cold weather and the longer route lets my mind wander.

I tried to apologize to Heavy aboard the Lightbringer and he just lashed out at me. I beat him up, barely, when he tried to work out his frustration in a way that wouldn't hurt me too much. I cheated and overdid it. Not doing a crappy job is in order, I think.

I might need a pony with better understanding of the softer mind. Mistake comes to mind but I don't need a twisted one, just a pony who would have an idea what stallion straddlers, stud stuffers or whatever the term is, might appreciate. Now, where would a draft destroyer - colt cuddler, right - go to keep himself looking so Emperor-damn cute? A gym. I know some guards but noone nearby. A manedresser!

The little ex-massage parlor pegasus mare jumps when I slam her door open.

"Hello there, gorgeous lady," she giggles at my impish grin, "Do you get any stallions here who prefer the company of other stallions?"

Seeing a murderous glare twice in one evening can't be good for you.

"I need a peace offering for a friend whom I've inadvertently hurt and he's of that sort. I have no clue what to get him," I explain.

"A friend, eh?" she says and the swaying of her hips whenever I'm around disappears.

"A really good friend I'd like to keep. Speaking of which, our date still stands, at least from my side, and for this I'll even stay for breakfast and cuddling."

It's the smile and the green eyes, I keep telling you. Works every time. For some reason the image of Icy Gaze passes my mind.

The tiny mare stops giggling and leans over the counter to me.

"One of my high-profile clients, not naming names, told me the hot news this winter is the upcoming production of Changeling Invasion On Ice - A musical. Tickets have only been selling since yesterday."

One hand is enough to pick the tiny pegasus up and plant a kiss on her muzzle.

"Nine hundred and ninety nine to go, lady. I even keep my word from time to time."

Her incoherent mumbling as I leave the shop makes my determination harder than my...

...talons.

A quick runby inquiry towards the location of the box office aimed at a patrolling guard sends me the right way.

"Frozen changelings tickets please, twice."

"What?"

"Bugponies - huff - ice skates - huff - the gayest stuff you can imagine."

"This IS the opera house box office, sir," the clerk rolls his eyes.

"CUDDLIER!"

"For you and your partner, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah, two tickets."

"Three hundred bits, please."

"GNNNNNGH! HURRRRK! WHYYYYY? Okay," I slam a bag of gold on the counter.

"Thank you, sir. Can I offer you a lifetime membership card? You can gather points for-"

"Do I have to go graphic about where you can ram that card of yours and wiggle it?"

"Not at all, sir. After all, this IS the opera house."

The sight of Canterlot during winter night is... strange. For some reason everyone is blurry and keeps jumping away when I run past.

Can't... breathe!

Knocking on the door of Heavy's apartment resonates throughout the well-decorated, yet cheap on the outside, building.

"IthinkI'mgonnathrowup."

"Not on this bathrobe, please," says Heavy, looking questioningly at the visage of a wet, sweat-soaked, shaking, and loudly-breathing griffon drooling on his doormat.

"Bugs. Very cute. Expensive. Socks. Scarf. Playing hockey or something. You and Cross."

He examines the two pieces of paper in my trembling hand.

"You're drunk."

I take a deep breath.

"Heavy, I did something awful and yet you agreed to come for me. You can stay mad if you want but I want to try to make things a tiny bit better."

"By buying my forgiveness..."

"No... I... screw it. I'm too dumb to sweettalk you. Mistake puts a lot of faith in you and you dashed it by letting me piss you off enough to make you act like an asshole, right?"

His mouth slooooowly opens.

"I hope that's just you practicing for when you and your boyfriend come back home from the best show of this winter," sometimes being witty works, sometimes idiocy rules.

The door and his mouth both slam shut.

"I'll think about it!" comes from behind the door.

Take the small victories, right?

My apartment is on the other side of Canterlot but now I finally don't have to rush. I have no idea what Heavy will say later but that's a problem for future Cromach, poor guy.

As worrying as the prospect is, I can't keep thinking about it as a unicorn silouhette slumped by the door of the apartment building I live in makes me run again.

"Hey, hey," I steady Mistake with my arms. I could easily carry him but my head is in overdrive and telling me it wouldn't help, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... mostly," he mumbles and sways around when he tries to take a step, "Damn!"

The steady him up plan works right until the point when his legs completely give out and the mechanical arm quickly follows. Not letting him fall down the stairs, I sling him over my back and carry him to the apartment.

"Just drop me off here," Mistake chuckles when I carry him over his sleeping bag.

He ends up on the bed, his complaints unheard.

"So... gonna ravage me here in my helpless state? I had a hunch you were a hopeless romantic," his words come out slowed by exhaustion.

"Tell me what's going on or spanking is due."

He's not drunk. He's not hurt. Drugs don't seem to be the case either. After all, what would actually work on him?

"I'm fine, I just can't, well, move... much," he raises his hoof with the effort of a trained ironpony picking up an entire cart, "I was trying to understand the limits of this body and I think I might have passed them... just a little."

The raised hoof uncontrollably drops back on the bed.

"Can I help?"

"What? No no no. I should be just fine tomorrow."

A thin string of saliva starts coming from his mouth and seeping into the bed. It stops when I close his mouth manually.

"Emperor's feathers! You STINK!" I realize the smell in the apartment isn't coming from me.

"Too much training. Muscles failed. Magic came to help. Not enough magic. Tired. Even my pain is in pain. correction, agony."

"Let me wash you, idiot. This might be the cheapest apartment in Canterlot but it still isn't a pig sty."

Silence spreads, accompanied by a blush on Mistake's face.

"Dun wanna be a vegetable," he mutters.

"Shut up, patient! Sexy nurse coming through," I take off his saddlebags, cap, and horseshoes.

Throwing them into a corner, I do the same myself and sling him over my back again. It's pretty depressing how he just slides into the shower with no control whatsoever.

"Weeee. I'm jello," he snickers.

I can see little tears form in his eyes, completely bypassing the goofball smile, and the term vegetable comes back. Mistake didn't want to be a burden in his good shape but right now he can barely blink without help. Everything will be okay though, at least for tonight, because nurse Cromach is here.

"Not sure what I shouldn't touch. I mean," I sit into the corner of the shower and pull Mistake close so the back of his head is under my chin. Also, the soft flesh of his rump is pressing into my groin, "aren't zombies supposed to break into pieces?"

"I think a construct might be a bit better term for my state but-"

"Simple!"

"Just a normal body with few small differences."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

He shifts his position, sliding-

Emperor's infinitely long shaft, it feels so goooooood!

-the crack of his rump around my suddenly sprung-up interest.

"Definitely not as hard as that," he mumbles, his tired tone returning.

Enjoying the little sandwich down there, I put my hands on his shoulders and dig deep. Mistake is surprisingly soft considering his combat ability but it now makes sense how he's rather bad at hardcore physical exercises. The muscles are there, the hard bulges that fail to yield under my touch, but there is a layer of kneadable flesh that makes his body curvy but shapely as heck.

"Mmmmmm," he loses control again and leans his head against my armpit.

I just let my back rest against the wall and brush his mane with my free hand as the hot water flows over us. I'm not sure whether it's because he can't move or he doesn't want to but he keeps humming quietly as I massage the warmth into his chest and belly. For the first time since our meeting aboard the Lightbringer his body seems to warm up even inside.

Is this the day?

Experimentally, I let my hand wander even lower without any resistance or disapproving sound. Even the clicking of his mechanical arm is gone.

Tonight I will rock your world, little unicorn!

Drawing my talons gently over his inner thigh, Mistake's long sigh makes me shiver all over...

...a long sigh followed by a loud snore.

Damn it!

Careful not to shake him, I turn the shower off and grasp for the towel hanging on a rack I can reach even from the floor. Emperor bless pony design.

Wondering whether to let him dry out in the warm room or not, I conclude that a warm bed would be much better. Mistake's soft breathing doesn't change whatsoever as I pick him up and curl with him in the bed.

*knock knock knock*

I swear, if the reason isn't 'everyone will die if I don't open' I will Emperor-damn make sure the first part comes true!

The earthpony outside is certainly one I wouldn't ever expect here.

"Valiant?"

He peeks inside and grins when he spots Mistake in my bed.

"Sorry to mess up your evening, kid, but we're on guard duty tonight, library patrol. Grab your things and meet me outside."

My annoyed sigh turns into an angry growl by its end but I nod.

Slamming the door shut, I take last look at Mistake before putting my armor on.

Oh for Emperor's sake!

Leaning in, I plant a kiss right under his horn and leave.

"What's going on?" I ask as I follow the earthpony through Canterlot.

"Aside from few Nightguards everypony stationed in the Everfree Forest got a day off so you and some others are the only ones free for duty thanks to your little trip back to the Empire."

"You were in the Everfree as well, right?" I poke a hole in his explanation.

"Yeah but I have to rack up some good points just in case."

"Huh? Why?"

I know he's in hot water with the crown for what he did to Darky but I want to hear his version.

"Because I acted like an idiot a long time ago and it keeps hounding me. I don't really want to explain."

"Fine with me."

It truly is. I will remember the shock when I saw Imperial forces attack the pony port town for a long time. Every time I look into Heavy's eyes it comes back, the fact that I almost ruined an entire nation.

Truth be told, I'm kind of happy Valiant doesn't want to talk too much because I can just let the minutes of walking to the castle, going to the top floor of the largest tower, and patrolling in circle for the next six hours pass by without too much effort.

Since neither of us is a unicorn we can't keep going on and on so each of us picks an electric lamp, we walk few of our rounds, put the lamps back into the chargers, and have a short break.

The sky around the castle turns from pitch black to mere grey, signalling our shift is almost over.

Sitting at the recharging post with Valiant, I hear a little click that wouldn't be audible at all if the hall around the library wasn't completely silent. Putting a talon to my beak, I tap Valiant's shoulder and nod to the shadowy hall. He carefully takes off his horseshoes and points to my boots which I remove as well. My paws are great for sneaking but Valiant's hooves definitely aren't. Still, it's better than walking on pieces of steel.

Sneaking through the slowly melting darkness, I take point and soon spot a silouhette carefully treading the stone floor. It's a pony whose hoofsteps for some reason make absolutely no noise. I stop Valiant and point at the pony. He shakes his head and just keeps watching the intruder.

A good idea. We could take him out right here and now but knowing what his goal is would be much more valuable.

As the pony passes by the spot where our lamps are, he picks up the pace. Fortunately, he seems to be too preoccupied by finding his way around and keeping up his silencing magic to notice us. It looks like he doesn't know the exact layout of the castle but knows the general area he wants to get to. It doesn't take much detective work because he takes the stairs down until he reaches a certain floor and then starts checking door after door.

This is the floor where princess Luna's quarters and the Nightguard head office are. It's not too big of a guess to assume the unicorn is headed there.

"You there!" a female voice breaks the silence, making two ponies and one griffon almost void their bowels.

"Tch," the intruding unicorn snarls and charges Darky who noticed him while standing guard at princess Luna's door. His horn starts glowing green. As the glow intensifies it doesn't take a degree in magicology, or whatever they call it, to note that it's not a good sign. Seeing green glow illuminate the hall completely, Valiant rushes to the unicorn and as I start running as well he kicks me backwards.

The several seconds of me standing back up tick away.

The white unicorn jumps straight at Darky, ignoring the hidden blade stabbing his chest as he does so, and pins her to the ground. The green glow reaches painful intensity.

"May you and your fake princess rot in Tartarus, bat filth!" the unicorn growls.

The crushing kick from Valiant sends him flying away, leaving no doubt that every bone in the place of impact must have been broken. Valiant doesn't stop and throws the unicorn over his back and runs away with him.

The sound resembling a wet pop of a bubble of swamp gas stops Valiant's movement.

"THE DAWN HAS ARRIVED!" the unicorn's magically enhanced voice rattles the windows on this floor.

Everything slows down as the green glow of the unicorn's horn solidifies into a shockwave throwing Valiant back at us and spreading out from the unicorn.

It's not an explosion. It's a green wave that melts everything in its path. Floor, walls, glass windows, ornate door to princess Luna's room... Valiant Charge, the unicorn himself.

Valiant's body hits the floor close to me and Darky and I know immediately that one candle of life has been extinguished. Only bones remain from his legs, most of his head is just a skull with bubbling strands of flesh, and I can see his organs through melted muscles on his front body.

Darky sits next to him and tries to find a way to keep him alive, the futility of such effort easy to see.

"-king," bubbles Valiant.

"I'm here," she says and leans closer.

The bone of Valiant's muzzle boops Darky's nose.

"-orry... f-... -thing."

Darky's eyes go wide as if until now this was something to wake up from in a sweaty bed.

"Valiant?" she whispers.

He articulates slowly and carefully as if just hearing himself say the name eased his pain.

"Cho...king Darkness."

The remains of his eyes glaze over, all movement stops, but his smile stays.


	28. History Goes In Circles: Broken Heart

Assassination attempts tend to shake a griffon. Come to think of it, they tend to shake anyone, especially those caught in them.

The look on princess Luna's face when half of her room turned to green goo around her was terrifying - the confusion at someone being able to get so close to her mixed with growing rage at the audacity and also a bit of fear at the realization that her protective magic failed and without a certain ex-Royal Guard she might not have been there anymore.

She tried to use magic to stabilize Valiant but with most of his body missing and the remaining parts damaged beyond repair he died before any spell could take effect. Luna was in shock but Darky was the one who looked positively catatonic, not saying a single word throughout Luna's entire questioning. The princess didn't pressure her as I think she knew what was going on. After all, according to Mistake, she was the one who interrogated him after he got attacked by Valiant and almost killed him, resulting in his banishment.

The other thing that hit me while I was explaining what happened was that out of the three ponies I could talk with about him two would say good riddance. I wish I had someone to talk to. Well, I do but I know what he will say.

I killed griffons who attacked me, I caused the death of a pony who tried to cut my head off for bounty and pleasure. All that was okay yet somehow I find it hard to cope with passing of someone I didn't really think of as a friend but who still played an important role in me getting this far.

When I was told Mistake died it was just too much. Too much to handle and too much to think about so everything shut down and tried to focus on anything else. Now, I am 'lucky' I get to analyze the feeling firsthand. When this thought comes while I'm taking off my clothes back at the apartment I realize how fragile the life of a guard is.

Looking at Mistake sleeping quietly in the bed, I'm hoping to wake up and see Valiant's ruthless grin once again during tomorrow practice.

"Buddy?" I poke him gently.

"Mhm?"

"I need to talk."

"Mhm!"

"Please!"

A pink eye opens and Mistake stretches his legs.

"Okay?"

"Eeerm," suddenly, it's not that easy to begin.

Expecting a snarky remark or some sort of a joke, I'm surprised at him just waiting silently.

"Erm... have you ever lost someone important to you?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"You DID read my journal, right?"

"Yeah but paper just isn't what I need right now."

"What makes you ask this?"

I bite the bullet.

"Valiant Charge died two hours ago while saving Darky from an assassination attempt presumably aimed at Luna. I know it means little to you but without him I might have not gotten to Equestria in the first place."

Mistake's expression is unreadable but a part of it is relief. For the first time I feel like punching him out of anger. The desire disappears as soon as he rubs his temples.

"You... are not right, at least not completely. I understand what motivated Valiant. Heck, I did a similar thing he did. Not long after he got sent out of Canterlot Chokey started dating a shopkeeper and they were quite happy together for few weeks."

"What happened?"

"I happened. I threatened the stallion that I would use my Nightguard connections to get him thrown down from Canterlot city walls without anypony investigating. The poor guy was so scared he agreed but he told Chokey what I did. I might despise Valiant for what he did but I understand completely why he did it. Love and insecurity make ponies go insane."

"Wow. How did you two end up together?"

"Well, the same day I went back and apologized to the shopkeeper, told him I would leave the two of them alone forever if he gave the relationship a second chance. Chokey didn't talk to me for months after that but I didn't mind and kept out of their way. I remember, correction - don't remember, drinking a lot. Unfortunately, he eventually dumped her thanks to her 'problem' and she took pity on a poor, drunk, and smelly animal that was me. Friends, friends, dimensional nonsense, Sombra, Sombra, brief attempt at living together, Sombra, memory loss, no hope of ever achieving anything again, today."

"You are taking it rather well."

"I've had enough time to think about it."

Now that's a direction I don't like going in. I'm pretty sure I know how Mistake's head gets when he has time to think about something.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" I ask, despite knowing the answer well enough.

"Family, friends,.. everypony was my fault. Mirror world Chokey, my mom from my reality, Betty. I could go on."

"How do you deal with it when it happens?"

"You don't," he shakes his head, "it stays with you and changes you. Sometimes in a good way and sometimes not. Let me tell you about the time I killed my mother."

His voice grows detached and his working eye stares blankly at the ceiling.

"I thought Void was somehow threatening Chokey so she would help him in whatever he wanted so I tried to get my hooves on a weapon capable of harming a demonic creature. At that time I believed Void was some sort of a Tartarus demon. Days long gone, right? I knew one such weapon was back at my parents' house so I went back to Manehattan to get it. I fought my father and mom got in the way of the killing blow. The weapon was crucial in getting to Sombra in my reality and the entire world would have fallen if I didn't do it. Yet, I tried to do the entire thing again without the sword in this reality, putting every pony, griffon, minotaur in danger just to clear my conscience. Even now, when Sombra is finally gone half a year later I'm not sure I did the right thing."

"Hey, we're not his slaves, right?"

"Slaves?" Mistake chuckles, "Sombra didn't want slaves, Cro. Scream's original plan was to slowly kill every single living being in this world in front of Celestia to make her go insane. I knew what would happen and I WILLINGLY put a successful way of ending things aside to try not to kill my mom, threatening everypony. I was-"

"Selfish? No, you weren't. You were normal which is apparently pretty rare for you. Thanks for putting my problem in perspective tough."

"I shouldn't have done that, no matter what you say. My intention with the story was a bit different though. The determination I got after killing her-"

"Death wish," I correct him.

"-was what I needed not to chicken out when I realized there was a good chance of me not surviving meeting Sombra. The lesson here is that even if you might not realize what you're feeling about Valiant's death it will affect you in some way. One day you might need a push to save somepony despite danger posed to you and the memory might be it. That or maybe something completely different. Just go with it and don't feel bad about pitying somepony whom others knew as a total bastard. After all, Valiant might have changed during the years away from Canterlot."

"How old are you?" I grin.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five? Something around that. I stopped counting after I left home and I think I spent most of my birthdays in this apartment drinking myself to oblivion."

"I thought you said you lived in this building."

"And the apartment is flying in outer space, right?" he snorts at my stupid comment.

"You are way to cynical for your age."

"At least I'm not calling you kid."

"Thanks. Both for the talk and for not calling me kid."

"No problem. Everypony needs help from time to time. My involvement usually doesn't make things better though."

"Oh shut up! Now roll over, I'm going to bed."

I pounce at him as he tries to get out of the bed into his sleeping bag.

"Eep!"

"CUDDLETIME!"

Yep, everyone needs help from time to time. Sometimes they just need help realizing they need help.

"You're choking me!" Mistake groans when I draw the blanket over him and push him against my chest. Totally for cuddles, not to rub myself against his soft butt again.

"Good night."

"Gnngh!"

The dream about soft pony-griffon sandwiches gets interrupted by the thuds of armored horseshoes outside of our apartment. The dim light outside of the window tells me that the sounds aren't from some pissed off sargeant about to yell at us for missing a training session.

*knock knock knock*

Surprisingly, the knocking is polite and quiet. When I open a squad of Royal Guards pushes me aside and takes place around the bed. The butt of a spear prods the sleeping unicorn who mumbles incoherently and unglues his eyes.

"What now?" he groans in absolute certainty that the nonsense in his life will continue for another day.

"Mistake, formerly known as Blazing Light?" says a leading Royal Guard in stern voice.

"Yeeees?" he says slowly, the mention of the name he prefers avoiding putting him on edge.

"You are hereby under arrest for suspicion of involvement in a plot to assassinate princess Luna."

Mistake just facehoofs.

"Fine. Let me put something on and we'll sort that crap out."

His voice isn't full of dread or shock as everyone would expect but just the slight annoyance of a parent of a small griffon finding yet another pair of his boots full of ketchup.

Never before has a prisoner led a group of guards directly to the castle and sat down into the interrogation chair while quietly chanting 'why me, why me, why me?'.

Princess Luna arrives shortly after, followed by Darky, and signals the guards to leave us alone.

"Before you begin, your Highness," Mistake puts his hoof up, "Let me remind you I've been in this room far more times than a pony should and not a single one of those times was my fault. You could finally take a hint, lady."

Darky's mouth falls open and I can see the little fangs native to batponies. Well, I can't blame her because Mistake's cheekiness froze even me to my paws. Princess Luna just smiles though.

"I must admit the score isn't in my favor. This time I believe you, or ponies around you, might be in real trouble."

"What's going on, princess?"

"Do the words 'Dawn has arrived' mean anything to you?"

Despite it not being physically possible, Mistake's black coat pales.

"Buck me," he buries his head into his hooves.

"I would try but the other two in this room might want to bite my head off," princess Luna ruffles his mane.

"Huh? Sooooo I'm not gonna have to run away, clear my name, and return as an infamous legend?"

"Not this time. I trust you after all you've done even if I can't detect your lies due to your ability. I'm asking for your help directly because I think past events might be connected to you in some way. A pony tried to kill me last night. Can you guess the pony's species?"

"Unicorn. You don't have to play games, princess, I can guess the unicorn's coat color - white - and yes, I know what 'Dawn has arrived' means. I can also guess you didn't know about it until Chokey told you."

This time it's the two mares in the room who open their eyes wide at Mistake's smug grin.

"Good," Luna recovers, "then you can fill in the details."

"Dawn has arrived is the motto of the Order of the Silver Sun which is run by my father. It used to be a group of devoted followers of princess Celestia, at least according to his words. Light family name, right? I've always seen them as a unicorn supremacy group. They especially hate batponies and consider you a traitor who tried to usurp your sister's throne. Why they would strike at this precise moment I have no freaking clue. I thought they got over the Nightmare Moon thing already."

"Apparently not. Do you wish to involve yourself? They seem to have elected a new leader who isn't as peaceful as your father Blinding Light."

"Blinding and peaceful? Pfff, right. He just isn't an idiot and direct attack at you seems retarded. Who could fight you head on anyway, princess?"

"You, as the case might be."

Mistake freezes. His mouth opens and closes.

"..."

"Got you!" princess Luna smiles, "I've thought about few tricks to make your magic stealing ability a bit less overpowering. Still, you are a prime suspect."

"Okay, how would somepony else go about it?"

"The spell melted a rather large part of the area including my protection spells. That of course included the caster himself."

"Sacrificing his lifeforce to fuel a spell outside of his capabilities?"

"No," Luna shakes her head, "Necromancy of that sort leaves a trail and nothing like that was present. It was more like my protective wards ran out of power and-"

"Got drained to empower the spell. An enemy who can steal magic as well? Do you still trust me, your Highness?"

"Yes," Luna nods, "and I task you to find out what is going on before the Royal Guard attacks the Order headquarters in Manehattan and either all die to the same magic or kill everypony inside who tries to resist."

"How much time do I have?"

"If nothing more happens - enough, otherwise things might get iffy. My sister was furious when she found out what happened."

Mistake sits at the table in silence, thinking. After a while he scowls and raises his head.

"Where is Void, princess?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"No matter what happens in Manehattan, I need information about the pony who attacked me in the mirror world and since neither you or princess Celestia have a clue I have to turn to somepony older. I visited Scream's dimension before I left and he wasn't there so I need to find him. Plus," Mistake turns to Darky, "I want to hear his version of why he did what he did."

"I'm coming as well!"

"Me too!"

Darky and me exchange looks.

"I could send you to the underworld, a place peaceful souls pass through before entering Tartarus. Void might not be there but your presence might alert his attention."

"Good," Mistake nods grimly.

"Just don't forget that time moves differently there. Don't stay for too long or you might not like where and when you return."

"I just want to talk," Mistake draws a deep breath, "Princess, I haven't had the chance to apologize for killing Sharp. He was like an older brother to me. Without him I wouldn't have survived a month in the castle."

The tension in the room fades with Luna's sigh.

"Now that I know what Sombra did to you I can't hold you responsible for Sharp's death. I can only regret needlessly torturing you in the way I did."

Mistake nods.

"You may forgive me, princess, but I won't forgive myself," he mutters and adds in a normal tone, "Let's go listen to what Void has to say."

Whatever you say, buddy. I'll be there to hold you back before you piss off the alicorn of Death too much.

Princess Luna's horn glows with dim, blue light and I feel as if the floor under my paws disappeared. The sensation of falling doesn't last long and suddenly I'm standing on something resembling sand.

"Aaaaaah!" I shake as I realize what the heck is wrong.

The grey sand of the desert isn't the problem. The obsidian temple with simple black pillars all around carrying the weight of the roof isn't the problem, although it's creepy. The feeling of not feeling warm or cold is the problem. I know I'm standing on the sand but my paws and talons feel no discomfort that should be associated with it. Everything is mildly mild and carefully unobtrusive, making me long for burning of the desert sun or at least the frost of winter hailstorm just so I could feel something.

Darky looks weirded out as well, stomping on all fours carefully, and Mistake...

...is breathing heavily as if he's just finished a marathon, groaning and shivering all over.

"What's wrong?" I run over and steady him. He almost screams when I touch him but regains control quickly.

"I-I... this place... too close," he says between ragged breaths.

Zombie in the underworld, right.

"How can I help?" I lower myself to sling him over my back but he pushes me away.

"I... am," he grits his teeth and pushes himself towards the steps leading to the temple, "FINE!"

With each steps he seems more in control and when he's halfway to the black gate serving as entrance he smiles back at us.

"You okay now?" I ask when we reach him.

"Yeah. It was just a bit of a shock, the weird feeling. For me it was a memory of when I finally died in my reality and accepted Void's offer."

The inside of the temple is just a wide, hollow hall with a black throne on the other end. There's a strange blue light illuminating the area but aside from it there's nothing.

That changes when we get closer to the throne.

In a burst of black, purple-tipped flames that look like Darky's wing a huge black alicorn appears in front of us. I remember the alicorn from Zeph's but now, standing in front of us, he looks terrifying rather than peaceful. Glowing golden eyes measure each one of us and stop on Mistake.

"Blazing Light," a deep, self-assured voice rings through the temple, "I have expected to see you, eventually. Your company does not alleviate my worry though."

"Expected to see me? Why? Because you took the only pony that has ever mattered away from me?" Mistake says, his breath turning into black ice crystals as the words leave his mouth.

"For that I apologize. I made a mistake."

"That. You. Did."

Phoenix wings burst out of Mistake's back and light the entire temple with golden-red radiance. Pondering the significance of his magical wings, Void's alicorn ones, and Darky having one of each, I realize the show isn't over.

With a deep growl resonating inside the obsidian blocks of the temple, the fire of Mistake's wings grows darker and darker until the fire is pitch black and purple flames lick the tips. In the end something new happens - the wings change from black flames into shards of ice.

"So you are here to take revenge on me as an equal?" Void bows politely and takes what seems to be a combat stance.

Mistake moves like lightning and when his hoof strikes Void, I notice the alicorn hasn't moved an inch to defend himself. With Void being almost three times Mistake's size, the sheer weight difference prevents Mistake's punches from moving the stoic alicorn.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU JUST TAKING IT?" the blackfrost blizzard engulf Mistake and a shattering noise follows his next punch which sends Void into the air.

"WHY WON'T YOU STRIKE BACK?" for the first time Mistake's wings give him lift towards the knocked up alicorn and he kicks Void back to the floor.

"Why did you do it?" Mistake lands on the ground next to the coughing alicorn, punching the floor weakly as his tears clink on the floor, freezing when getting close to the black ice, "Why won't you kill me?"

"Enough, young one," Void's wings wrap around Mistake and thaw his ones, leaving only the sobbing black unicorn with black mist coming from him, "I cannot defend myself. I deserve your anger as I did something unforgivable both to you and your lady. I am willing to make amends in any way you deem fit."

Mistake silently sits there, staring at the floor.

"What can I do to you anyway? What use is doing anything to you?" he whispers eventually, "What good would me feeling vindicated bring? Why bother ruining your life to make myself feel better?"

"Why did you do it?" asks Darky, interrupting Mistake's whispering to himself.

"When Blazing-"

"Mistake," I interrupt Void.

"Hm?" he raises an eyebrow.

"His name is Mistake," I resist the urge to look away from those focused, golden eyes, "He chose it so you can at least respect it!"

My voice is high-pitched and shaking by the end but the words come out successfully.

Void nods and continues as if nothing happened.

"When Mistake faced Nightmare Moon in Ponyville he stole a bit of her power, corrupting Scream's magic of life and turning it into true death," Void's blackfire wings burn brighter at the words, "my power. A mortal like him could not sustain it for long but it lasted long enough to burn through the god's defenses. As expected though, when the magic of life burned away the true death took Mistake with it. No mortal should survive the uncontrolled flames and he did not. However, his soul should have burned away completely as well but THAT did not happen. Thus, it was possible for Discord to resurrect him to play his cruel joke, one possible only with my unknowing help."

Void levitates Mistake in front of him and makes him look up.

"I am sorry, young- Mistake. I had never expected anypony to survive what you had in any shape or form and when I saw how badly miss Darkness took losing you I wanted to ease the pain in the only way I knew how. I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you stop Nightmare Moon then? Why was she allowed to get so far?"

"Luna visited me and Scream to gain information on how to destroy the Tree of Harmony to prevent another mirror invasion from happening. Scream felt the presence of the Nightmare growing within her and, knowing the only way to destroy the Tree was for Discord and Nightmare to work together, she tasked me to prevent Discord from acting. It turned out the only way to do that was to honor a promise to Discord and not involve myself as well. In the end," Void sighs, "it worked."

"But you stopped Guiding Light from killing defenseless Luna in the end," Darky interjects.

"Yes, thus breaking my promise and allowing Discord to involve himself for fun and torture your loved one later for one final time."

For once I realize I'm in the company of legends. They might be unknown, they might not be much older than me, they might be just ponies with flaws and faults of their own, but they are legends, especially the small, black unicorn.

"Chin up, Mistake!" I grin, "You're so badass even the power of the alicorn of Death didn't kill you."

The sheer nonsense makes all three of them stare at me. At least until Void breaks the silence upon which all of us look at him.

"Do you want to know why?" he asks.

Curiosity winning, Mistake nods.

"It is nothing too mysterious. Well, it is, but since Celestia already messed things up with Twilight Sparkle I may as well tell you. Alicorns are born when a natural or mental force gets strong enough. For Celestia it is pony belief in the sun - a mental force combined with an actual physical manifestation. For Cadance and Scream those are Love and Lust - mental forces. For me, Zephyr, Kronos, and others there are unavoidable natural flows of Death, Wind, and Time. That is not the entire story though. When individuals achieve certain mental or physical thresholds they can, with enough help, ascend to take over the connection of a fallen alicorn. There were many ponies close to it but Twilight Sparkle was the first one who, after Magnus decided to leave this world to weaken his link enough, ascended with Celestia's help. I think you, if you so desired, could eventually take my place."

Mistake chuckles.

"Me? Immortal? No way, I barely know what to do with free evening."

"That was a rather quick answer."

"This isn't the first offer of that sort I got. Remember, I used to be a changeling who can live forever with enough love due to Scream and Chrysalis' magic."

"As you wish. If you change your mind you know where to find me."

"I doubt that will happen, Void. Sorry for lashing out at you."

"I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. Mistakes happen. The important thing was that your heart was in the right place."

"I find it amusing you do not appreciate the irony of that statement coming from you."

Mistake gives me and Darky a hurt look when both of us start snickering uncontrollably.

"What?" he scowls.

"Fortunately, you have friends willing to show you."

"Yeah, yeah. I have a more important question. Is there an alicorn of Fate?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?" Void tilts his head.

"I got attacked in the mirror world Crystal Empire by somepony looking like I used to. He was able to destroy Betty and took the sight in my eye that I originally lost to you from my reality. That and my leg," Mistake makes a fist on his mechanical arm.

"Nothing comes to mind," Void shrugs, "But since you told me you tried to kill me you must have had a plan to deal with alicorn immortality."

"Yeah, I did."

"Then I can assure you that no foe aside from gods themselves is stronger than alicorns. If your plan was effective against me then it should work against your assailant as well."

"Thank you," Mistake bows, "How is Scream? Luna told me what she did."

"She is getting better and as long as I am around she will recover fully sooner or later."

"Then I shouldn't bother you anymore," says Mistake and adds in a whisper, "at least one of us deserves love."

Void just shakes his head and in a blink of an eye we're back in the castle dungeons.


	29. History Goes In Circles: Love Lost

"Feeling okay?" I ask Mistake when we leave the interrogation room.

Just yesterday he overtaxed his body and while I have no clue about energy needed to imitate Void's power I can guess it must have been a lot. The state of his head bothers me a bit more than the state of his body though.

"I needed the closure. I was sure he would never do anything out of ill will but I just needed to hear it from him. What about you, Chokey?"

Darky looks at the floor and stomps her hoof apprehensively.

"Do you really want to know? Some ponies prefer lies, I know I do quite often."

"I don't," Mistake shakes his head, "Nothing changed about my feelings for you. From day one I wanted to make you happy even for a simple second no matter the cost. I will accept anything you have to say without a word."

That can't be good.

"Fine then," Darky takes a deep breath, "I feel nothing towards you. I can place you into my memories but that doesn't change that I don't know you at all. You aren't even a friend. Heavy is, Cromach, while an asshole, is but while everypony is saying I should be crazy about you nothing makes me feel that way. Sorry."

"Okay," Mistake nods.

They say hope dies last and I've just seen it happen.

"Is it all?" Darky asks.

"Yes," Mistake smiles but his voice is flat, "I will keep out of your way if you want me to, if the memories make you uncomfortable. I will do anything you want to make you happy even if that thing is removing myself from you."

"We still have the assassination attempt to solve," Darky shifts uncomfortably at Mistake's words, "Let's leave personal things for later."

"Princess Luna said we had enough time so why don't we take a break and rest. I know I haven't had a good night's sleep since I left for the Empire," I offer.

"Fine with me," Darky nods, "I'll just report to Luna to see how long we were gone and take a day off. Think about what to do in this situation and let's meet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Mistake says and leaves the room.

Walking back to the apartment,,, it's late afternoon so our trip couldn't have sent us too far... unless the date changed but I doubt that's the case. The time doesn't bother me though, Mistake's silence does. I mean he isn't the talkative sort unless asked something but now he feels like... feels the same way as the day I met him wandering the streets.

"Everything all right?"

"Guess," he mumbles.

Yeah, the tone suggests that I should shove all my questions somewhere only vibrators and adventurous tongues fit. He needs time so I just walk silently by his side back to the apartment.

As soon as we enter Mistake walks into the bathroom and running water of our shower can be heard soon after. I, on the other hoof, know the cure for such blues and it is called alcohol. Remembering Mistake loving wine, I slip out of the building to get something not too cheap but still easy to find in abundance.

Returning with three cheapest bottles of sweet wine I could find, I realize the shower is still running. Despite trying to stay clean and fresh, Mistake has never been the type to try seven kinds of shampoo and three mane conditioners.

Is it possible his body gave up after his scrap with Void?

I should check. In case I'm wrong I can always mask it as being pervy. The door clicks open only to let me see the black unicorn sitting on the floor of the shower, blue mane clinging to his forehead leaning against the wall. When the cold air from the room reaches him in the warm water he turns to me and hides his face with front legs. I carefully walk to him and turn the shower off. Immediately I know that the running water was there to drown the noise, and possibly Mistake himself.

He's crying loudly, my entrance only making things worse.

I don't know what to say. I read the journals, I know how important Darky was to him. To hear her say nothing that happened means anything... I can't imagine how low he must be feeling right now. He's been through a lot for just one batpony and now he thinks he's alone.

He isn't though.

"Shhh," I sit down, cradle him in my arms, and start stroking his cheek. I can sit here all day if need be.

Fortunately, it isn't. After few minutes of brushing his mane and close contact his ragged breathing and sobbing finally slows down.

"Better?" I let my claws go down his back and then run my hand up again. There's no way I'm going to do something stupid like going lower right now. As much as the wet unicorn pressed against me tempts me I'm not stupid enough to push it right now and ruin everything. Trust is easy to lose and taking advantage of Mistake in such state, while probably easy, would be idiotic beyond belief.

He just looks up at me but breaks eye contact second later. Guided by my hand, he looks back up again and I scratch the long fur on his chin.

"Why?" he mumbles, "Why do you waste your time with me?"

How to answer it correctly?

I find you sexy beyond belief? No. True, but no.

My entire soul kept screaming at me to stay by your side even while you were desperately in love with someone else? No.

You persuaded the princesses and your friends to save me after I almost made all of them die for my own benefit? No.

None of those fit. Even if none of that happened I would have been happy just doing whatever job I found in this city and returning home to Mistake every evening and cuddling him in a bed made for one pony. I could look into those pink eyes all day as long as they looked back, well, at least one of them. I would learn how to repair mechanical gadgets just to have him lean against me while I repaired his arm or added a rocket launcher to it.

All that despite knowing he feels the same way about Darky. There is only one word in the entirety of invented language that fits here.

"Because I love you."

"Wh-"

"I don't know, right? I just do so stop asking nonsense!"

And he does. For the first time he stops the unheard 'why?' and...

...smiles. The sadness is there but something new melts the shadows in it and lets light come through.

"Clean enough?" I point at the wet floor and lick a drop of water from his muzzle.

"Give me a second," he nods towards the door and when I don't move, scared of losing this moment, he adds, "I won't make you wait."

Brushing the strand of blue mane from his face, I pick myself up from the cold floor and walk outside. Mistake comes out few minutes later, mane brushed and coat dry.

"Drink?" I wave one of the bottles on the table.

He sniffs the open bottle, scowls, and sits on the bed next to me.

"This thing hasn't seen grapes in a documentary. Still," he takes a swig, "as long as it strips paint it's good enough."

The afternoon turns to evening...

"Yoo 'member how I tried to set yoo up wit' Chryssie?"

"Daaamn dude, I almost pissed myself when I saw that hacksaw she calls a horn."

"Missed an' evenin' offa lifetime!" he bops my head, "She can grow tento- tenticulo- ten tickles in her pusshy that reach up to yer rump."

...and the evening slowly drifts away as well. I tell my stories from being a recruit and Mistake puts a little personal detail into some of the more interesting journal entries I remember.

One thing I have to commend him on is that he's definitely not a lightweight. He gets buzzed easily and he's a great drunk but at the point when much larger earthponies, and most griffons, would keel over he's still capable of speaking... well, shpeekinngh.

In the end he falls on his back, legs spread.

"Sheein' I'm free tonite," he hiccups and giggles, "Feelin' ex... pe...rimun.. tall?"

I just put the last bottle down by the bed and draw the blanket over his head. His breathing slows down one short movement later and in the darkness he's out like a light. Turning the bedside lamp off, I slide under the covers as well.

I'm not gonna bang you while you're drunk off your ass. One evening I will take you out for dinner. After that I'll find the best love hotel in Canterlot, carry you through the door while ordering the cheesiest room they have. I might even grope you a little while the receptionist looks for the key just so she can hear you coo happily. The room will have a bathtub big enough for both of us with water so hot we'll melt into one being. I will get out first and let you brush that sky-blue mane of yours while I throw rose petals around, making a little walkway leading to bed.

I will make sure you remember our first night, not wake up with hangover strong enough to make a minotaur barf.

After all, there is no rush, at least not until I start pumping you like a pneumatic hammer.

Damn, and I was so romantic for a while there.

"Good night," I hug the unconscious unicorn.

Another morning comes, this one bringing more promise than most before.

The door opens and quite chipper Mistake throws a warm and delightfully smelling paper package at me. Waking up early? After so much drinking? Is this opposite day?

"I didn't want to bring forth apocalypse by trying to cook breakfast so I went to Donut Joe's and brought something sweet."

"You're sweet enough."

"That was terrible but for yesterday you are forgiven. I also have an idea about what to do with the incident at the castle."

"I'm listening. No, wait!" I open the bag and a sweet donut of gargantuan proportions greets me, "I'm chewing while listening."

"Void's advice was, as usual, helpful. I think that since the incident involves my family and some sort of magic even Luna couldn't identify it is entirely possible that the guy who attacked me might be involved. Betty, my eye and leg... his presence revolves around me."

"What did Void say?"

"He said that whatever worked when I tried to kill him should work against everypony else as well. My plan was to get my hooves on weapons able to hurt a partially magical creature and protect me from their magic. Knowing what I know now it wouldn't have worked against Void but he is a special case. The weapons are called Blades of Balance and were made by Starswirl the Bearded to counteract the Element of Magic that isn't balanced by any other Element from the mirror world."

"I suppose you know where they are then. Some sort of dungeon guarded by monsters, machines, and specters of ancient times?"

"Not really. One is at my parents' house. Order of the Silver Sun guards one while the Temple of Luna hosts the other weapon. I will go to Manehattan while you and Chokey get the one from her parents."

"Lost you there."

"The Cult of Luna used to protect batponies from persecution while Luna was branded a traitor. It changed from an underground refugee organization to a place for Luna's worship. The headquarters is here in Canterlot and Chokey's parents are the leaders."

"How did you find that out?"

"My father in my reality told me after I stole his sword and... did what I did. I didn't know at the time the batponies there were Chokey's family and I went there ready to kill anypony standing between me and the other sword. Fortunately, Void, sent by Chokey, stopped me before I could do another terrible thing in a string of bad decisions that is my life. With both swords I attacked him and lost my eye in the process while not even scratching him despite him being in his drastically weakened form."

"What a price."

"Small, considering what it led to. It could have gone so much worse. Well, you shouldn't have much trouble this time."

"Why don't you go with us?"

"For your safety, mainly. If I am somehow being watched by whoever the bronze guy is then you should easily get the sword, take the next train to Manehattan, and scout the area while all the attention is on me. If the enemy is there you'll just give me the sword, we'll kill him, and end at least one of our problems."

"What if we're delayed?"

"I should be able to get the sword at our mansion myself and one should be enough, combined with my wings, to deal with any problem. The other sword is there just to be sure and you'll have my back in case something goes horribly wrong."

"And what if the bronze guy and the assassination are unrelated?"

"Then I will beat the living shit out of my father for finally going insane and take the sword for later use. If he or whoever is in charge now doesn't explain things they will face justice."

"I... am scared."

"You should be fine."

"I'm scared of losing you," I admit, "Last time you ran off by yourself I dragged you out of the mirror world and I was still useless. I don't want to carry your limp body again unless it's into bed... OUR bed."

Mistake smiles and hugs me while nuzzling my neck.

"Remember what I told you about loss. You mustn't let fear paralyze you even it the chance is there. Trust me, you would hate yourself even more later if you gave in and chained me to the radiator."

"Idiot. Still, tempting, tempting."

"I'm leaving now and the train to Manehattan leaves every hour. Go to the castle, grab Darky, get the sword, catch the next train, she knows where to go," his clawed arm pats my cheek, "Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I salute.

Mistake packs a small bag and runs off. I know it's most likely just fear but something tells me things will go wrong. Worry or not, I have to rush to the castle.

I'm not exactly too keen on flying in heavy armor and with a battleaxe sheathed on my back but I want to do the entire thing as quickly as possible. Passing few Nightguards patrolling the upper floors of the castle, I finally knock on the door of Darky's office.

"We have to go!" I catch my breath and tell her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, yet. Mistake put a plan in motion though. We have to get some balance sword or something from your parents at Luna's temple."

Her mouth falls open.

"How do you-? How does he-?"

"No time, read the journal later again. We need that weapon and we need to go to Manehattan immediately after."

"I suppose we could borrow the old thing but it's just a decorative sword with magic to keep it sharp, isn't it?"

"Apparently not. COME ON!"

"I'm going, I'm going," she quickly puts on her custom version of silvery Nightguard armor and both of us fly out of the castle. She leads the way through the thick clouds, careful not to lose me because I can't match her speed even in armor.

The Temple of Luna looks like a shrine where someone could just stop during an evening stroll rather than a temple devoted to mass worship. We descend to the steps leading to a midnight-blue stone building with triangular roof and dark purple carpet beginning right behind the entrance.

The inside is a large hall similar to Void's obsidian temple but made of mundane building material, still painted blue of the same color as Luna's coat, with a large, angular marble pillar in the middle surrounded by flowers and candles. The sides of the hall, mostly hidden in shadows, reveal stairs leading downwards to the cellars. A refugee organization must have hidden tunnels underneath whole Canterlot.

Unfortunately, what's more interesting than the architecture is a tall, white-coated unicorn with golden blond mane threatening two batponies with a sword. As we enter his sapphire eyes leave the batpony pair and focus at us.

"Aaah," he laughs, "here is the whore who seduced my brother just to spread herself before his would-be murderer. Well, both of you will get what you deserve soon enough."

The golden armor the unicorn is wearing seems to imitate the patterns of the Royal Guard but is custom made to be a snugly fitting full platemail reaching up to his chin instead of the chest and backplate of the Guard. The unicorn himself emanates a confidence shared by gods when faced with ants and his long horn is a mark of massive magical power.

"Searing Light?" Darky gasps.

"In the flesh. Second in command of prince Shining Armor's Crystal Guard, at least until duty called me back home to finally deal with the emo goth music band reject you call Luna. How do you know my name, little bat? Did Blazing tell you?"

Searing is incredibly hot, similar to Heavy Hoof in a way, but where Heavy is warm and understanding Searing feels cold, distant, and calculating. Watching the godly unicorn in his perfect armor, my eyes fall on his weapon. It is a greatsword with blade of polished, almost white steel, and a sharply contrasting ebony hilt. I haven't seen many unicorns use what griffons would consider a two-handed weapon, unicorns usually relying on speed and sharpness of the weapon rather than weight, but this sword would definitely fit the bill. What doesn't fill me with confidence is that Searing is levitating it as easily as a normal unicorn would use a toothpick.

Uh oh...

When I look up from his horn I see a glass display case on top of the prayer pillar holding a weapon unpleasantly similar to Searing's sword. The second greatsword, similar in shape, sports a reverse set of black and white scheme - the blade is ashen grey while the hilt seems to be made of pure ivory.

"What do you want here?" Darky asks carefully.

"Something that can send Luna back to the depths of Tartarus where she belongs."

His sword flies up and cuts the display case from the shelf holding it. As it drops down the aging batpony stallion close to Searing Light performs an amazing feat of precision by kicking the display case away from the unicorn and straight at Darky. As a reward he gets a sword through his chest.

"DAD!" Darky yells and the mare next to the hurt batpony drops down to him.

"Don't fret!" Searing's sword aims at Darky and she freezes, "It is not fatal as long as the nice lady treats it. I just didn't want the old guy to get needlessly hurt. After all, you and your cooperation, little bat, is important."

"Me?" Darky asks.

"Of course! I couldn't care less about you or your race of flying rats but Blazing seems to be fond of you," he pulls something red out of his saddlebag and levitates it to Darky, "He expected your confusion and sends something to help you remember."

The item is a rather small red hoodie. Darky winces as the item lands on the floor in front of her.

"That can't be. It got lost."

"It is not the exact thing, just something looking similar enough with a bit of my brother's power inside."

Darky immediately drops it.

"I could just bring you in chains to him."

The conversation up until now points at something impossible.

"Blazing is... alive?"

"He is difficult to get rid of, that I must admit. Now pick up the clothes, I don't have all day."

Darky does as she's told and a golden tendril with black center wraps around her hoof. She twitches away but more and more short tentacles brush the hoof holding the hoodie and in the end she lets go.

"I... lost all that?" she asks Searing.

"Give me the sword and you can have it again."

"You remembered? That's great!" I stop as Darky gives me a look colder and darker than arctic ice.

"Yes, I remember every feeling, every scent, every touch. The first day I met Blaze while he was shakily talking to Sharp Biscuit. The Heart's Warming evening we spent together. The night I stopped princess Luna from killing him. Every. Single. Day. Until the Nightmare Night when he was sent to guard princess Luna and ," she narrows her eyes and hisses, "Mistake killed him. The same Mistake who then killed Sharp, my oldest guard friend. The same Mistake who WILL BURN!"

She picks the display case up. Kicking her away, I rush the unicorn with my battleaxe in my hands.

A blow from something invisible knocks my helmet off and dazes me.

"No need," says the unicorn looking behind me. I turn my head to see Darky with her hoof up, horseshoe blade almost touching my neck, "I can do this myself."

Searing's horn glows bright white and the steel, gold-plated helmet dents, then crumples, and finally gets squeezed into a small ball that drops on the floor, all that accompanied by Searing's uninterested smile.

I hate unicorns.

With another bout of telekinesis my chest explodes with burning agony. Groaning on the floor, I try to ignore the cracking caused by my every breath and get the dented chestplate off of me.

Good, I'm not coughing blood meaning my ribs just feel like every one of them is broken in multiple places.

"Silly catbird, defying a clearly superior race," Searing snorts in contempt, "You, bat, remove the sword from the case and give it to me."

Darky breaks the glass case and I wonder why the unicorn hasn't done it himself. Protective magic, perhaps? Not that it matters.

"DON'T DO IT! You have no idea how much Mistake suffered for you and-" her kick to my face ends that line of monologue.

Searing carefully levitates the black sword from Darky's mouth and...

...SCREAMS.

The spiral on his horn glows brighter and brighter until it's painful to look at. The magical veins, much more numerous and thicker than I remember from Mistake in the mirror world, rupture one by one, splattering their purple glow before fading completely. The two greatswords, Blades of Balance, fall to the ground, and Searing's horn shatters.

I don't wait for anything and rush to him, grabbing each sword in one hand. At least I try to but Darky snatches one of them in her mouth first. I ignore her and without hesitation stab the unicorn bleeding out of his eyes, mouth, and ears, pinning him to the floor.

"Filthy griffon," Searing groans, pulling himself up on the blade, "Can't you see what you're... doing? Heh, doesn't matter because dawn... has... arrived..."

For the first time I notice a green crystal that pulsates with his words on Searing's neck. My reflex works faster than my mind and I pull the sword out and start running. With how my chest hurts flying is impossible.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darky screams, standing still and watching her mom trying to drag her husband to safety.

They don't get even get two pony lengths away when the green bubble envelops them, Darky, and even me.

Searing's magic was tremendously strong and the green sphere radius is much larger than in the castle, melting the entire building and part of the street around it.

How do I know?

The white blade in my grasp grows hot but when the light fades I'm still there and so is Darky, black greatsword clutched in her mouth. Only a perfect round crater remains from where Temple of Luna was.

Sneaking to unmoving Darky, I try to snatch her sword away but she's faster.

"This is all Mistake's fault," she whispers, "My family, attack on Luna, everything."

"NO IT IS NOT!" I slap her, "He loves you even though you are an ungrateful bitch who doesn't deserve him in the slightest. Searing Light killed your family! Blazing Light, the new one or whoever he is, sent him here! Sombra made Mistake kill Sharp Biscuit! He just suffers over and over because he tries to do good and you BLAME HIM?"

I punch her but she still doesn't release the bite on the black sword.

"Don't be so fast to believe whatever fanatic said just because it seems to fit," I ready the sword to cut her head off but lower it after a short thought, "No. I will not kill you. You WILL come to Manehattan with me and you WILL apologize to Mistake yourself."

"I need to go home."

"We are going to Manehattan!"

"I. Want. The. Diary."

Oh right, she now has all of them. Well, the original, filled one and my linked book. Mistake still has his. This might help her sort things out.

"Fine, but be quick about it."

I ponder what happened in the temple. My theory is simple. The swords apparently block magic according to what Mistake said and from what I remembered from a mention in the journal. The fact that the explosion didn't kill us also helped the guess. Searing, seeing that his magic power was massive, got ripped apart by his own power having nowhere to go.

Mistake has to know that will happen to him, right? He said he used both of them though. On the other hand, his magic only manifested itself in his wings and his telekinesis was barely enough to hold a sword. Maybe the effect isn't too strong for him.

Darky just grabs the two black books and we rush back to the train station to catch the passing train. When we're sitting inside she buries her head into Mistake's old journal while I skim through my linked book to see the little entries he stopped writing after the mirror world incident. I guess at least in his head he deserves privacy.

My blood gets ice cold when I notice a fresh entry.

 _I used to say I might be many things but I'm not a liar. Now I don't even have that._

 _You will probably find this message eventually so I don't have to bother hiding it somewhere._

 _As you know I can summon true death so no matter who is waiting for me in Manehattan his life will end. If I manage to get my hooves on at least one Blade there is a chance mine won't. I am grateful for what you said, Cro, and if I return I'm willing to give it a chance. After all, I have nothing to lose anymore. The reason I'm going first is so I don't put you or Chokey in danger. I know you don't like her for not choosing me but I would never force myself on her... not again. I acted like Valiant once and I've regretted it ever since. In case we don't meet again just know that there is enough place in my heart for both of you. After all, while you're banging somepony you need somepony else to rut you from behind, right? That's called efficiency._

It kicks me that Mistake is wrong. Both of the swords are here and there's nothing to protect him.

I throw the book at Darky.

"Read this, you whiny little shit!"

Not for the first time I'm praying to whoever might be listening to let me get to Manehattan in time.


	30. The End: The Cat, The Bat, And The Pet

Manehattan, the jungle of steel, concrete, and glass. Carts in the streets, pegasi and griffons crossing the sky in numbers. Griffon technology and building methods, especially the box-like architecture of most buildings, can be noticed everywhere. The city bearing millions of souls makes me feel like home, honestly. You could pluck the entire metropolis out of the flatland, put in into the Imperial mainland, and noone would spot the difference, aside from a ton of very confused residents of course.

It's also extremely blurry as Darky leads the way, rushing just above the buildings. Even with her guiding me I'm still seething because she's the reason for this entire mess.

"Damn bat," I mutter, "You spread legs for anyone so why couldn't you just give Mistake a chance to at least buy you a drink and see where it went? Granted, he would probably spill most of it due to nerves but at least he'd find out you're not worth his time."

I grossly underestimated batpony hearing. She matches my speed and flies closer.

"You have no idea what Blaze meant to me. Yes, everypony wanted to get me to bed but that was impossible with Valiant around. When he was gone I found out that everypony would go for it again. Nopony really cared though, nopony but Blaze. I slept with most of the Guard and even some low-class nobles of Canterlot but outside of the bed nopony gave a buck about me. Nopony but three true friends who stuck with me through everything - Sharp, Blaze, and later Heavy. Mistake killed one, tried to kill the other, and killed the last one's coltfriend."

"You were ready to kill Heavy for him, Heavy told me himself."

"I thought he was Blaze!"

"HE IS! He went through the same things with you in the beginning. You two have been through much more together than you and Blazing from this reality or whatever."

"Where's a proof?"

"Your memories are a proof! The journals are a proof! Void's testimony is a proof!"

"My memory has been tampered with, anything can be written down, and Void was the one who did it."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't give a fuck! You can wiggle your ass in front of whoever you want. Stay with the guy who sent his minions to attack princess Luna, to kill your family if they got in the way of stealing the sword. Stay with him and get out of Mistake's life! Better chance for me and him who, just saying, went to face him alone so we wouldn't get hurt by accident. See the difference? So yeah, do whatever you want, but if you pose a threat to him you'll have to go through me."

She shuts up and leads the way through Manehattan.

"How do you know the way anyway?" I try to stop the angry shaking of my hands by focusing on the task in front of me.

I am tempted to simply knock Darky out as soon as we reach the place because I believe her presence will only make matters worse but I also think Mistake needs to see her if she betrays him just to cut the ties in his head and stop his obsession.

"I once invited his... Blaze's parents to Canterlot to see him in the hospital where he ended up after a mirror world assassin tried to kill... me to send a message. He got really badly hurt so I sent a letter to them to come and see him for what might have been the final time."

"Mistake or Blazing?" I ask, smiling to myself.

"Mistake..."

She gradually descends to what looks like a manor surrounded by large gardens with fences separating the little world of wealth from the rest of the city. A fenced off community where rich ponies live if ever I saw one. The white, multiple-story mansion would make posh unicorns in Canterlot say 'Oh my!'.

I'm not too keen on going through the front door so I wave at Darky and we land on the roof. Exploring the windows on the top floor, I get ready to punch through one but Darky just cuts the glass with her horseshoe blade and I can open the handle from the inside. Thank Emperor for the flexible claws, am I right?

The apparent guest room isn't overly decorated but it's bigger then my entire apartment. Not that it matters, it's empty which means we just sneak through, open the door to the carpeted hall, find out it's also empty, and carefully pass other doors while looking for stairs down.

We're being watched. I don't know how, I don't know by who, but the tingling feeling on the back of my neck grows and grows as we navigate the maze of halls. Few times I think I can hear scurrying of hoofsteps moving away from us which makes no sense and screams trap.

Without any opposition we enter a platform overlooking a large circular room with stairs coming down by the sides. The rich, wooden inlay in the walls and the small statues and display cases of medals and weapons come second to the three ponies on the ground floor, two of them fighting.

"Heavy Hoof?" I whisper in disbelief.

Heavy is fighting Mistake, steel staff meeting a levitating blade and armored hooves. Knowing Mistake's power, I'm sure he's not using his wings so he doesn't kill Heavy by accident. I don't know how long has the fight been going on but both seem rather tired.

The tall, bronze unicorn with sandy blonde mane and tail is just watching them, smiling. Suddenly, his sapphire eyes look straight at me, hiding behind the railings on the platform and watching the fight. From up here I can see the mark on his flank - two circles, one black, one white, interlocked together, a symbol I remember from Betty.

"And so the guest of honor arrives," Blazing proclaims loudly, "and she has brought a friend. Come down here, Choking, and join us in erasing the mistake, heh, that caused all this."

Darky stops hiding pointlessly and walks downstairs and directly towards Blazing, carefully examining his face. He stares her down without moving, small smile still gracing his lips.

Heh, Mistake would look away in the first second and blush profusely.

"Heavy, why are you here?" I ask the earthpony, resting after Mistake stopped pushing him back.

He wipes the sweat from his face, obviously enjoying the break in fighting.

"Blazing contacted me after our return from the Empire. He explained what happened during the Nightmare Night when he disappeared and showed me the true problem," he looks at Mistake, "The traitor, the murderer, the liar."

"Traitor? You DO realize the guy behind you sent a pony to assassinate princess Luna and the attempt would have killed Darky if it weren't for Valiant Charge. Murderer? Another one of his fanatics killed everyone in the Temple of Luna while attempting to get the sword Darky is holding. Liar? If this really is Blazing Light then he sent his own brother to die there!"

"What," Mistake looks at me, taking a shocked step backwards, "about my brother?"

"I'm sorry, buddy. I had to kill him. He came to the temple with the white sword and- YAAAAH!" I dodge as Mistake's sword misses my neck by a hair. I may have seen him sad, tired, cold, and even happy, but I've never seen him furious and the pink glow of his healthy eye screams a death sentence for me, "LETMEEXPLAIN!"

I roll another swing and catch a glimpse of Blazing's wicked grin.

"He attacked Darky!"

Roll.

"He started it!"

Dodge.

"He stabbed her father!"

Quick draw of my battleaxe and a block.

"That guy," I point at Blazing, "sent him there without telling him having both swords would kill him. I just finished him off before he could kill all of us!"

"I LOOKED UP TO HIM! THE ONLY BUCKING MEMBER OF MY FAMILY WORTH SOMETHING!"

I have to let my axe go as a quick slash of the flying sword would have cut my hands off if I couldn't move fast enough.

"Buddy, I hate to break it to you but he was a dick."

I stop moving. Mistake hasn't attacked me physically which is his strongest point. I know his sword skill enough to know he would have killed me if he wanted to. I know he just wants to scream at someone for what happened but I know he knows he won't-

The sword stops at my neck, point pricking me through the feathers.

-kill me.

"Something happened to his magic when he picked both swords. It almost killed him so I used the only chance I had not to get killed by him. For what it's worth, I'm sorry but I would do it again. In the end he did the same thing the assassin did and exploded the entire area, killing Darky's family and probably some ponies in the houses around the place. We survived only because each one of us had one of the swords."

Mistake's sword moves lightning-fast to strike Blazing but gets blocked by Heavy's staff. I grasp my chance and charge Heavy myself.

A pair of phoenix wings sprouts from Blazing's back and they melt the sword aimed at him.

"Don't bother. I have gained more power than you can imagine and I will make you watch as all those who still believe in you break one by one."

"THAT-"

I strike Heavy who jumps to the side, his trademark quick moves working wonders against my slow weapon.

"WILL-"

As he tries to dodge another blow I shoulder charge him mid-swing and send him to the ground.

"NEVER-"

Lying. he has to block my next blow aimed at his head directly with his staff.

"HAPPEN!"

Like a woodcutter splitting a particularly thick log, I raise my axe in both hands and swing down. Heavy's metal staff breaks in two pieces but redirects my blow so the axe head buries itself throught the red carpet deep into the marble floor.

Unarmed, Heavy will be no match for my talons.

At least that's what I believe until he pulls his hind legs to his chest and bucks up, kicking me away and jumping up in one fluid movement.

"What the-?"

Mistake grins despite the situation.

"Hey, I taught him most of what he knows. Don't underestimate him."

"No," Heavy objects calmly, standing on his hind legs with front legs ready to punch, "Blazing Light did."

I sparred with Heavy before but that was a matter of technique and style. Now I don't care anymore because the pony in front of me isn't my friend. He tries to block my swing but blood stains the carpet as I release the fist and just swipe with my sharp talons. I'm about as big as he is and his balance on all fours is lacking with his legs now bleeding. That, and he's exhausted from fighting Mistake for who knows how long.

That's why he can't possibly withstand my tackle which ends with him under me, his neck firmly in my talons, and his belly bleeding from the claws on my hind paws. I stand up, kicking him towards my goal - my battleaxe. I'm not a fighter, martial artist or whatever. Right now I just want to rip him to pieces. The red haze fades fast enough and I put one of my paws on Heavy's belly and swing the battleaxe at his neck.

Sparks singe the red carpet and Heavy's fur.

"Huh?"

My axe got stopped by two crossed greatswords just above Heavy's neck.

Quickly, I look at Blazing who just stares at me, lack of interest apparent in his blue eyes. The situation makes sense as my gaze passes Darky, her guard belt still sliding to the floor, and ends on Mistake, the spiral of his black horn burning with bronze gleam. There is the similarity between him and Blazing, that glow that encompasses the hilts of the two swords, the spiral on Mistake's horn, and the color of Blazing's body.

The white blade flicks to the side and the wooden handle of my battleaxe splits into two. Deep in Mistake's eyes I can see a warning aimed at me.

I nod. He didn't come here alone just to lose one of his 'friends' this way.

"How... touching," Blazing laughs, "Well, I have no quarrel with you, griffon, so why don't you leave while you still have wings and legs."

I grab the twin blades still hovering above Heavy. As soon as I do the telekinesis holding them weakens and it's like tearing them out of mud. My goal isn't Heavy this time but the one responsible for this, the bronze unicorn.

A gust of fire from his reappeared wings breaks as I slice through it with the blades. I don't have the time to slash again because I have to guard against golden tentacles coming at me from all sides. A wide sweep cuts most of them but the second wave arrives before I can recover from the swing. As more and more tendrils bind my legs, wings, and go further, I throw both swords to Mistake. The golden magic covers me like a mummy, leaving only my head free, and squeezes hard.

"How do you like marmelade, Mistake? Heh, what a stupid name," Blazing snorts as I scream from the pressure, "Now give me the blades and I'll let him go."

"Why do you need them anyway since you're so powerful?" Mistake asks.

Blazing tightens the grip on me for a second and then releases it slightly just to hear me groan... probably for the fun of it.

"Heh heh heh. When you threw me through the portal I thought I was dead but, as you know well enough, it is hard to get rid of us. I absorbed the magic binding time and space, recovering my body. Every smallest noticeable splinter of time was filled with agony you can't imagine but I survived. I could kill you right here and now but that would be stupid. I want to make sure you NEVER come back."

"No!" I groan.

"Oh shush!"

Squeeze. Pain. Coughing blood. One of the ribs must have finally broken and penetrated something.

"Let him go first," Mistake levitates the swords halfway to Blazing.

The tendrils unwrap from around me aside from the ones around my wings, legs, and arms. Warmth spreads through me as a different tendril harmlessly enters my chest and the paralyzing pain stops.

"I can give as well as take, griffon. You can join the rest of my friends. After all, if you could follow the killer what is stopping you from having a taste of the real thing..."

"Mistake is no killer!" I struggle against my bonds fruitlessly.

"Oh really?" Blazing closes his eyes and the lights in the room dim.

Six glowing dots appear on the ground around Mistake. The first one flickers and a lifelike image of a tall, sinewy batpony appears, causing three ponies to gasp.

"Sharp Biscuit," Blazing says coldly, "He taught you how to defend yourself so that Valiant Charge wouldn't kill you. He gave you your first kiss. He died when a barrage of projectiles sent by you shredded his body into bloody mess."

The second dot bursts and a white unicorn mare with purple mane appears.

"Rarity from your reality's mirror world," Blazing shakes his head, "You killed her while pretending to be Sombra's messenger just so her dragon mate left his ranks and you had a chance to get to the shadow king himself. You killed a pregnant mare in that cave."

The third dot lights up. A small, aging earthpony I've never seen before appears.

"Precious Gift, your mother," Blazing laughs shortly, "Do I need to say more? No. The worst mistake of your life is still haunting you. For once not a murder, just a kill in the heat of the moment."

I recognize the batpony popping from the fourth dot. It's Darky but her hind legs seems to be broken and badly healed and her wings are clipped in multiple places to be just a decoration.

"Choking Darkness from this reality's mirror world. Ruthlessly fed on by you until she was nothing more than empty husk. She will never recover despite Twilight's magic. Killing her might have been mercy but you don't know that feeling anymore, do you?"

Rainbow Dash is the fifth dot but because I met her personally I think this one might be from Mistake's reality.

"This poor mare, your first cold-blooded murder, had to die just so you didn't get caught after entering your mirror world for the first time."

The sixth one. A unicorn just slightly smaller than Mistake, bronze changeling plates covering his entire body and a red corset mimicking the belly plate of changeling queens.

"Blazing Light, a young unicorn Nightguard cursed by the changeling queen to become a monster. I was just there to enjoy the festivities in Ponyville and then my entire world turned upside down. The one murder," Blazing scowls, promising slow and agonizing death, "that you failed."

The swords levitated by Mistake are shaking.

"I wanted to give up when the eternity of pain started," Blazing growls, "to just stop fighting and disappear. I didn't know what or who you were then but all that kept me going was that I must never let Choking breathe the same air as you."

With tears pooling under Mistake I am shocked to hear:

"No."

Honestly, knowing him I thought he would break down. Noone could blame him, last weeks were too much.

"What?" Blazing asks harshly.

"I will not let you end my life. It doesn't belong to you and neither does it belong to me. It stopped being mine when I left Manehattan so my parents would never find my corpse," the two swords fly over to Darky and slide under her half-shredded belt. She sags slightly under the weight, "I almost pissed myself when I saw Sharp for the first time. Heck, a batpony for the first time. I believed the stories of my father that you were just a bunch of bloodthirsty rejects of the day. Then you came along and made me a coal-carrying colt. It was a purpose, something I've never known before, and just by that I knew I lived for you. You gave me the first chance of my real life and it's only yours to take away."

Bad idea, buddy. Very bad idea.

"THAT WAS ME!" screams Blazing. He calms down as Darky's hoof touches his side.

She struggles to pull the swords from under her belt and realizes she can hold only one, barely at that.

"How the heck do I do it?" she curses.

"You don't need to use them. You can use anything you want as long as you have the swords close to you," a defeated voice comes from Mistake.

Darky nods and takes a step forward. I struggle against my bonds again as blood freezes in my veins. Time slows down.

"End this nightmare, Choking, and you will be mine forever."

It's the twitch, the unnoticeable impact as the words hit Darky's mind. I try to decipher why my body is screaming at me that something is wrong. The obvious answer is the 'you will be mine' comment. The times when someone wanted her to be his ended up a tragedy.

Uh oh.

Blazing has not called her Chokey a single time.

Every time Mistake talked about her he said he was hers.

This isn't the Blaze she knew and she finally realized it.

Blazing, in his gloating, doesn't notice the click as Darky's horseshoe blade slips out. He is so focused on Mistake that he doesn't notice her turning towards him. Not until the point where she buries the short blade into his neck and twists.

Now I can see the similarity between Blaze and Mistake though. The disbelieving expression on Blaze's face turning into acceptance is exactly the same as when Darky told Mistake she didn't feel anything towards him anymore. For Blaze it is the death at the hooves of his love. For Mistake just her words were as good as dying...

...and that time it was me who gave him a new chance.

I smile.

Too soon, perhaps.

Blazing, gurgling and with small golden bolts of lightning dancing around him, kicks Darky hard and the swords on her back fly away as the force finally cuts her belt.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I HAVE POWER! I CAN HAVE ANYPONY I WANT! I CAN MAKE BETTER YOU!" screams Blazing, resummoning the phoenix wings and making them cauterize his cut throat. I can feel the flames singe my feathers and fur as I run towards Mistake, ready to be his shield.

"Power?" Mistake says calmly, "You call that little trick power?"

A single purple-tipped, black ice crystal easily cuts through the fires, dousing the wings and hitting Blazing in the chest where it bursts into small black fire. Blazing's throat wound reopens and his power goes wild. As soon as I reach Mistake and take place between him and Blazing, I get shoved behind by an invisible grip, joining Heavy and Darky. Mistake's blackfire, no... blackfrost, wings spread wide and the wall of ice covers us.

The light is blinding but fades quickly. The ringing in ears stays a while though.

When everything seems to be over I peek my head out of our cover. The wings saved us but...

...spread wings can't cover their owner as well.

I breathe out when I see the two black and white greatswords crossed in front of Mistake.

The explosion evaporated the entirety of the building and a greater part of the gardens around the mansion. Only the four of us remain.

Mistake keeps sitting there, staring blankly at the floor, ehm, crater.

"Buddy," I lean to him and whisper.

He begins panically twitching his head from side to side.

"Cromach?" he lets the wings melt.

"Hey hey, it's over," I take his head into my talons to stop the nervous looking around.

"Is Chokey okay?" ignoring my talons, he turns around and looks at her, "Is she okay?"

What?

He waves his hoof and claws until the mechanical arm hits my talons upon which he grips me tightly.

"Say something! Is she okay?" he asks again.

I wrap my hand around him to stop the shaking and looking around.

"Yes," I say, "She's alive and well."

I look into the pair of faded pink eyes.

The swords protected him against the magic of the explosion, against the impact of the explosion, but they couldn't protect him from the light of the explosion.

To confirm my suspicion I lean to his left ear.

"Let's go home, buddy."

Then I lean to his right one.

Yeah, he's still looking where my voice was. He is blind.

"Not yet," he says, "Chokey!"

"I'm here," she says quietly, looking at Heavy's wounds.

Mistake takes few steps to her but trips on a small piece of rubble and falls flat on his face.

"Chokey?" he looks around confusedly again.

"I'm here," she says, not even a claw's length away from him.

He stands up and almost pokes her with his horn chaotically swinging around.

"Calm down, you idiot," she rubs his ears with her hooves, "It's all right. Everything is fine."

The tension and panic disappear completely and once again I'm shocked at how much he trusts her after all she did. I could recount what happened, explain everything to him, but it still wouldn't even begin to approach the effect her simple words had on him.

I have no place here. He is, and will forever be, hers.

That's why, in absolute horror slowly turning into vast joy, I can only stare as Mistake pushes her away after a moment and begins stumbling back towards me. Well, completely the wrong way but as I step on a rock his ears twitch and he corrects himself.

I have to stop him from walking into me by softly scratching his chin.

"Let's go home," he nuzzles my hand.

Maybe I do have a chance.

Unable to help myself, I stick my tongue out at Darky and what I see brightens my day.

Jealousy.

Suddenly, Mistake stops.

"My family?" he asks.

"It's all rubble and ash, the entire house and garden. I'm... sorry."

He just sighs, adding another notch to his guilt.

"Let's go home. Perhaps... perhaps they are on a vacation somewhere."

As serious as the entire situation is, I can't help but adore his little squeak as I sling him on my back along with the twin blades.

A glowing portal appears and a bunch of Royal Guards jump through.

"Princess Celestia's task force! Surrender immediate-lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Unfortunately for them, whoever summoned the gate didn't account for a crater few ponies deep which gets filled rather snugly by armor, fur, and flesh. As bad as the Royal Guards are at storming places, they make a really comfortable bridge over which we walk through the gate.

* * *

We gave our report to princess Luna upon which I was promptly dismissed while Mistake recieved a medical check-up. With orders to go home and have a rest, I didn't stay there. The night of sleep was so bad I arrived at the morning practice first and had to wait for the other recruits to come.

"Rumors travel fast," I mutter to myself as I spot some of the recruits looking at me with newfound respect.

The training begins. Heavy Hoof, covered in bandages necessary with the lacerations I caused, arranges the physical exercises and we get going. I enjoy the working muscles stopping me from worrying.

Excited whispering wakes me up from pushup-induced focus.

As I look up as duo of ponies comes towards the training grounds. The whispers turn into snickering and uncontrollable giggling. I join in the laughter with no shame. Darky is leading stumbling Mistake slowly on a leash. That in itself wouldn't be a problem. What is sort of... troubling is the pink scarf around Mistake's neck and thick socks of the same color on his legs. The mechanical arm is blissfully uncovered, leaving him with a shred of dignity.

He must have spent the night at Darky's place. Well, pink on black isn't actually a bad color scheme whatsoever. What keeps me laughing is how well Darky's clothes fit him. At least the color doesn't bother him, right?

They walk directly to me.

"Hey!" Darky winks and the group of recruits explodes in cheers when she gives me Mistake's leash, "I giftwrapped him for ya."

You don't know what I went through to get this but I'll give you something to cheer for, guys.

In front of his friends, possibly a lover, random recruits, one of his changeling daughters, and a guy who tried to kill him once, I kiss him and don't let go until he gasps for air.

The jealous look from Darky says it all - the real battle begins.

Bring it on, bitch!


End file.
